


Partners in Hell

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Dark, Demon posession, Deutsch | German, Drama, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Hölle auf Erden und Dean mittendrin. Aber er ist nicht allein. Auch wenn er von seinem Partner nicht gerade begeistert ist. Aber man soll ja immer das Beste aus der Situation machen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt nach Season 3 von Supernatural - Am Ende Spoiler für Season 4, falls ihr die noch nicht gesehen habt.   
> AUßerem nach Season 5 von Angel.
> 
> **Die Story spielt in der HÖLLE. Ich ziehe hier echt so einige Register, was Gewalt, Drama, Angst und Schmerz angeht. Ist wirklich nichts für zart besaitete Seelen.**

Er hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu schreien. Eigentlich hätte er gerne weitergerufen, um Hilfe geschrieen, seinen Schmerz und seine Wut herausgebrüllt, doch die Wahrheit war: Dean hatte längst keine Stimme mehr. Hin und wieder versuchte er es noch, doch mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen drang nicht aus seiner Kehle. Mittlerweile flüsterte er. Kaum hörbar. Nur, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, denn er hatte Angst, dass die Dämonen kommen und ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen nagen würden, wenn er nur für einen Augenblick die Augen schloss.

Sein Körper fühlte sich taub an. Die Schmerzen waren zu einem dumpfen Pochen abgeklungen. Der Zug an seinen Armen und Beinen war nicht mehr so gravierend, da seine Gelenke längst etwas nachgegeben hatten und niemand die Ketten nachgespannt hatten. Die beiden Fleischhaken in seiner rechten Schulter und der linken Seite versuchte er zu ignorieren, soweit es ihm möglich war. Es ging ganz gut, so lange er sich absolut still hielt und kein bisschen bewegte. Aber auch das war irgendwie anstrengend. 

„Sam? Dad? Irgendwer?“ Tränen traten erneut in seine Augen und wütend schüttelte Dean den Kopf, weil er sie nicht wegwischen konnte. Eine neue Welle von Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper, als die Haken an seiner Haut rissen, bei seiner viel zu heftigen Bewegung. Er erlaubte sich ein gepresstes Stöhnen. Nicht mehr. „Hör endlich auf, du Idiot. Sie sind nicht hier. Sie können dir nicht helfen. Du musst dir selbst helfen. Du bist auf dich allein gestellt, Dean. Also hör auf, dich wie ein Mädchen zu benehmen!“

Oh ja, er redete mit sich selbst. Sofern man das heisere Krächzen noch als Reden bezeichnen konnte. Doch er wusste, was er zu sagen versuchte und es half ihm, die Gedanken auszuformulieren, sie mehr oder weniger laut auszusprechen. Ja. Er war auf sich gestellt und irgendwo tief in ihm brodelte eine unbestimmte Wut, beinahe Hass. Hass auf Sam.

Dean hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er nun schon hier war, doch es musste eine geraume Weile sein und kein Anzeichen deutete darauf hin, dass sein kleiner Bruder überhaupt versuchte ihn hier heraus zu holen; es je versucht hatte. Tief in seinem Herzen nagte das ungute Gefühl, verraten worden zu sein. Rasch schloss Dean die Augen und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken.

o*o*o*o

Wie viel Zeit mittlerweile vergangen war, vermochte Dean nicht zu sagen. Doch es musste eine lange Zeit gewesen sein, denn als er wieder einmal mit sich selbst redete, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass seine Stimme wieder etwas besser klang. Wieder und wieder versuchte er, sich von den Ketten zu befreien. Ohne Erfolg. Das einzige, was er erreichte, waren Schmerzen und wunde Handgelenke, bei dem verzweifelten Versuch, seine Hände durch die Eisenmanschetten zu ziehen, die um seine Handgelenke lagen.

„Fuck, fuck, fuck! Verdammter Mist!”, brüllte Dean ungehalten und zerrte noch fester an seinen Fesseln. „Arh! Gott!“ Rasch versuchte er sich wieder ruhig zu halten, hoffte, dass das Wippen, welches er durch das Rucken und Ziehen verursacht hatte, schnell wieder aufhörte, denn dadurch rissen die Fleischhaken wieder verstärkt an seiner Schulter und seiner Seite. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick und wütend versuchte Dean, sie wegzublinzeln.

Verwirrt blickte er zur Seite. Er hätte schwören können, dass er dort eine Bewegung gesehen hatte. Doch da war nichts. Nichts, was er bei seiner verschwommenen Sicht hätte ausmachen können. Dean blinzelte erneut und diesmal war er sich sicher, dass er dort in der Ferne etwas gesehen hatte. Eine Bewegung. Irgendetwas lief dort herum, hangelte sich an den Ketten entlang, wie eine Spinne im Netz. Doch die Gestalt war zu weit entfernt, als dass Dean hätte ausmachen können, was dort herumkrabbelte. Bei genauerem Nachdenken kam er auch zu der Überzeugung, dass er es wirklich nicht wissen wollte. Schließlich konnte das nur irgendein Dämon oder sonst ein Vieh aus dieser verdammten Hölle sein. Vielleicht wirklich eine riesige Spinne, die ihn aussaugen würde, wenn er sich nicht ruhig verhielt.

Er konzentrierte sich auf das Spinnenwesen, wollte es nicht aus den Augen verlieren, um sicherzustellen, dass es nicht doch plötzlich auf ihn zu kam. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, die es sich immer weiter von ihm entfernte, und da Deans Augen brannten, vor Anstrengung, gestattete er sich, einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen zu schließen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, verfluchte er sich für die Nachlässigkeit. Das Vieh war verschwunden.

Beinahe panisch versuchte Dean, sich umzusehen, doch er sah nichts mehr, außer Ketten, die überall gespannt waren und die allem Anschein nach weder Anfang noch Ende hatten. Keine Bewegung, kein Lebenszeichen, nichts.

Die Zeit schlich dahin und machte ihn wahnsinnig, weil er nichts tun konnte, als hier hängen und warten. Irgendwann fing Dean an, über jede einzelne Frau nachzudenken, mit der er in seiner Vergangenheit zusammen gewesen war, nur um über irgendetwas nachzudenken und sich abzulenken.

Zwischendurch hatte er immer wieder den Eindruck, etwas gehört zu haben, doch wenn er sich darauf konzentrieren wollte, war alles was er vernahm, das leise Rasseln der Ketten, wenn er sich auch nur geringfügig bewegte. Und dennoch hatte er bald darauf erneut das Gefühl, etwas gehört zu haben. Eine Stimme, Murmeln, Worte. Dean wusste es nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, konnte weder die Richtung noch den Sinn erfassen. Irgendwann schrieb er es als Sinnestäuschung ab, weil er davon ausging, dass er jetzt eben einfach verrückt wurde und sich alles Mögliche einbildete.

Ein Ruck ging durch die Ketten, mit denen er an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde und Dean schrie vor Schmerz auf, als der Haken heftig an Haut und Sehnen in seiner Schulter zerrte. Einen Moment später war wieder alles ruhig, doch nach wie vor jagte der Schmerz wie brennendes Feuer durch seine Schulter. Dean biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich umzusehen, verwirrt über den plötzlichen Ruck. Soweit er jedoch den Kopf in den Nacken legen konnte und so weit er sehen konnte, fand er keine Ursache für die Erschütterung an den Ketten.

Müde richtete er den Blick wieder starr geradeaus. Er war längst zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass er wohl kopfüber hing, denn es war am angenehmsten, wenn er den Kopf einfach gerade hielt. Nach einer Weile driftete Dean wieder in den seltsamen, halbwachen Zustand, in dem er sich immer öfter wiederfand, erst erneutes Rucken an den Ketten riss ihn abermals daraus hervor.

„Was zum ... Ist da wer?“ Doch seine Stimme war zu schwach, um überhaupt vernommen zu werden. Außerdem fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob er, was auch immer dort war, wirklich auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Er kam zu der Überzeugung, dass er das mit Sicherheit nicht wollte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als neuer Schmerz durch seine Schulter tobte, um sich vom Schreien abzuhalten. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren als den reißenden Schmerz.

Er dachte an seinen Impala. Und an Sam. Er fragte sich, ob sein Bruder das Auto mittlerweile zerlegt hatte, oder ob sein geliebter Wagen noch lief; fragte sich, wie es Sam überhaupt ergehen mochte und ob er wohl noch immer jagte, völlig alleine. Nein. Nicht völlig alleine. Schließlich war da auch noch Bobby und ganz gewiss würde der sich jetzt nicht einfach verziehen und Sam allein lassen. Das war nicht Bobbys Art.

Das Rucken hatte endlich aufgehört und erleichtert seufzte Dean leise, öffnete die Augen.

„Buh!“

„Fuck!“

Dean versuchte irgendwie zurückzuweichen, doch das sorgte nur dafür, dass er vor Schmerz aufschrie, als die heftige Bewegung wieder die Haken an seinem Körper zerren ließ. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor sich sah er ein Gesicht, kopfüber. Ein verdrecktes, zerschrammtes Gesicht mit trüben, blauen Augen, die ihn anstarrten. Er wollte sich wehren, das Wesen von sich stoßen, irgendetwas.

„Uh!“, machte das Ding, wobei es reichlich verwundert klang, und verschwand wieder aus Deans Gesichtsfeld. Irritiert versuchte er erneut, sich umzusehen. Im ersten Moment hatte er gedacht, dass es ein Dämon wäre, doch der Kerl schien mindestens so überrascht und erschrocken wie er.

„Hallo? Ist hier jemand?“, rief er in die Stille, die ihn umgab. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort, hörte nichts. Auch das Rucken an der Kette hatte aufgehört. Alles was er hörte, war der raue, Klang seiner eigenen Stimme, dann war da nichts mehr.

Dean lauschte angespannt, konzentrierte sich auf jede noch so vage Bewegung, die er irgendwo wahrzunehmen glaubte, jedes Geräusch, welches er zu vernehmen glaubte. Doch da war nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Mittlerweile war Dean der festen Überzeugung, dass er durchdrehte. Irgendwo tief in ihm brodelte und kochte es, er wollte einfach nur explodieren. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass es endlich aufhörte. Die Schmerzen, das Nichtstun, die Ungewissheit. Einfach alles. Er wollte, dass es endete. Möglichst bald.

„Ich dachte, ihr würdet euch alle zehn Finger danach ablecken, mich in die Hände zu bekommen?“, brüllte er einfach drauf los. „Ihr mistigen Bastarde! Ich bin hier! Dann kommt endlich und holt mich, verdammt noch mal! Na los! Los doch! Ich bin hier! Ich bin Dean Winchester! Ich habe Dutzende von euch verfluchte Kreaturen wieder hier herunter befördert! Rächt euch! Rächt euch endlich!“

Dean war außer sich vor Wut und Verzweiflung und so versunken in seinen Hass auf die Dämonen, dass ihm selbst das Rucken an den Ketten nicht sofort auffiel. Erst als aus dem Nichts plötzlich wieder ein Kopf vor sein Gesicht schob, bemerkte er, dass er nicht alleine war.

„Na los doch! Tu es! Reiß mir das Fleisch von den Knochen! Los doch!“, brüllte er den seltsamen Kerl an. Doch der starrte ihn nur unverwandt an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht schreien!“, flüsterte der Fremde plötzlich, direkt vor seinem Gesicht. „Nicht schreien. Das bringt nichts.“

„Verschwinde!“, fuhr Dean den Kerl an und ruckte mit dem Kopf vor. Seine Stirn prallte gegen den Kiefer des Fremden, der zischend etwas zurückwich.

„Nicht schreien“, murmelte der und rieb sich den Unterkiefer. „Sie sind schon ganz nah.“ Erneut kam sein Gesicht näher. „Sie holen jeden, der schreit. Immer die, die schreien. Die sind danach weg. Sie holen dich, wenn du nicht still bist!“

„Pah!“, fuhr Dean auf. „Ich brüll soviel ich will und bisher bin ich immer noch hier. Verzieh dich einfach!“

Fast schon panisch fuhr der andere Kerl hoch, verschwand für einen Augenblick aus Deans Sichtfeld, nur um sogleich wieder aufzutauchen und zu allem Überfluss über seinen Körper hinwegkletterte. Längst war Dean überzeugt, dass das Spinnenwesen, das er zuvor gesehen zu haben geglaubt hatte, eigentlich der Kerl war.

„Geh runter von mir, du bescheuerter Vollidiot!“ Schmerz fegte durch seinen Körper.

„Pst!“

„Pst dich selbst, verfickter Trottel! Du tust mir weh, verdammt noch mal!“

„Nicht schreien. Bitte, bitte nicht mehr schreien“, bettelte der Kerl plötzlich und presste sich eng an Deans Brust. „Nicht schreien“, murmelte er erneut. Völlig irritiert vergaß Dean für einen Moment, dass er eigentlich genau das Gegenteil hatte machen wollen. Da sich der Kerl jetzt still hielt, hörte auch das Schwingen wieder auf und der Schmerz ebbte langsam ab. Reichlich verstört wurde Dean bewusst, dass der Kerl sein Kinn an seiner Brust rieb, während eine Hand auf seinem Rücken lag, streichelnd, liebkosend.

„Was zum ...“, murmelte er angeekelt, doch der Kopf des Mannes schoss erneut hoch und panisch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Aber ...“ Der Kerl legte die Hand über seinen Mund und hinderte ihn am Sprechen.

„Leise jetzt. Ganz still. Kein Mucks“, flüsterte der Mann panisch und erst jetzt bemerkte Dean, dass der Kerl tatsächlich zitterte. Er wollte ihn in die Hand beißen, gegen den Griff ankämpfen, doch eine Bewegung ließ ihn erstarren. Eine bedrohliche, schwarze Wolke kam direkt auf sie zu. Dean riss erschrocken die Augen auf und der Druck der Hand auf seinen Mund verstärkte sich sofort. Blaue Augen suchten seinen Blick, bohrten sich in seine Augen, flehten darum, dass er sich still verhalten sollte.

Dean nickte leicht, zum Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte und der Kerl nahm zögerlich die Hand weg. Immer näher kam die Wolke, verweilte hier und dort, bewegte sich wieder weiter. Dicht über ihnen blieb sie stehen. Hände streckten sich in ihre Richtung. Der Kerl grub den Kopf in Deans Kleidung, zitterte noch stärker, presste die Lider fest zusammen, während Dean mit vor entsetzen geweiteten Augen auf die Wolke starrte. Er sah Gesichter. Hässliche Fratzen. Der Geruch von Verwesung stieg ihm in die Nase, wieder streckte sich eine Hand in seine Richtung, blieb kurz vor seinem Gesicht stehen, hielt inne.

Die Hand berührte nicht einmal seine Haut, doch es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand glühendes Eisen in sein Gesichta drücken. Dean ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, ruckte vor der Hand zurück, erneut fegte Schmerz durch seinen Körper, von Schulter und Seite ausgehend. Gerade als er die Kontrolle verlor und den Schmerzschrei nicht länger unterdrücken konnte, sauste die Hand des Unbekannten erneut hervor und erstickte seinen Schrei. Tränen schossen in Deans Augen und endlich zog sich die Hand zurück und die Wolke wanderte weiter.

Dean verharrte weiterhin reglos, versuchte mit geringem Erfolg, den Schmerz niederzukämpfen. Noch immer hatte er das Gefühl, seine Haut würde Brennen, sein Fleisch jeden Moment von seiner Wange fallen. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung stieß sich der Kerl von ihm ab, was erneutes Rucken an den Ketten und somit eine weitere Welle feurigen Schmerzes verursachte, und griff nach einer andern Kette, die etwas über ihm vorbei lief.

„Nicht schreien. Niemals!“, knurrte der Fremde, dann schwang er sich ganz auf die Kette und krabbelte mit einer Geschwindigkeit aus Deans Sehfeld, dass der nicht einmal Zeit hatte, nachzufragen, was gerade passiert war.

Einsam und reichlich verwirrt blieb Dean zurück, mit dem Gefühl, dass ihm gerade das halbe Gesicht weggebrannt worden war. Irgendwie ergab das alles keinen Sinn. Die nächste Zeit verbrachte er damit, sich den Kopf über den Unbekannten zu zerbrechen. Wer oder was war er und weshalb war er hier? Vor allem: Warum war der Kerl nicht wie er selbst in Ketten gelegt? Die Tatsache, dass der sich hier frei bewegen konnte, verleitete natürlich zu der Annahme, dass er einer von ihnen war, ein Dämon, oder sehr nah daran, einer zu sein. Aber warum hätte er ihm dann helfen sollen? Vielleicht hatte er ihm auch gar nicht geholfen. Vielleicht hatte er Deans Leiden nur verlängert und hockte jetzt irgendwo in seiner Nähe und lachte sich ins Fäustchen.

Tatsächlich sah er den Kerl bald wieder. Nicht unbedingt in seiner Nähe, aber nah genug, dass er ihn beobachten konnte. Reichlich verdutzt sah Dean zu, wie es sich der Mann auf einer der Ketten gemütlich machte. Einen Arm hatte er regelrecht um die Kette gewickelt, ebenso ein Bein. Das andere Bein baumelte locker in die Tiefe und den anderen Arm benutzte er als Kopfkissen. Dean traute seinen Augen kaum. Der Kerl schien wirklich zu schlafen. Eigentlich wartete er nur darauf, dass er loslassen und fallen würde. Irgendwie wünschte er es sich fast. Es nervte ihn, dass sich jemand frei hier bewegen konnte, während er auf äußerst schmerzhafte Art und Weise an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde. Es störte ihn, dass der Typ ihn weitgehend ignorierte – er hatte ein paar mal mit leisem Rufen versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen – und es ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven, dass der Knabe scheinbar mit Vorliebe die Ketten benutzte, an denen er hing und das war schmerzhaft.

Der Ort war verdammt groß. Soweit er sehen konnte, gab es kein Ende. Immer weiter und weiter gingen die spinnennetzartigen Ketten, bis sie sich irgendwann in tiefer Dunkelheit verloren. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien der Kerl mit Vorliebe in seiner Nähe herumzuhängen.

Dean war sich nicht sicher, wie lange der Fremde dort schon hing und schlief, doch es kam ihm nicht lang vor, sicherlich nicht wie mehrere Stunden, als der Typ plötzlich wieder den Kopf hob und sich umsah. Er löste seinen klammernden Griff und ... fiel.

„Fuck!“ Dean ruckte nach vorne, von dem dringenden Wunsch ergriffen, den Kerl abzufangen, ihm zu helfen, zu ihm zu stürmen. Schmerzliches Reißen in seiner Schulter erinnerte ihn daran, dass er keine Gelegenheit dazu hatte und nur einen winzigen Augenblick später bekam der junge Mann eine andere Kette zu fassen und bremste seinen Fall.

Er hockte sich auf die Kette und blickte nach oben, schüttelte den Kopf und kletterte schließlich weiter. Wieder in Deans Richtung.

„Na bestens“, knurrte Dean genervt, als der Mann noch oben Griff und sich auf die nächste Kette hochschwang. Längst wusste Dean genau, welche der Ketten in seinem Blickfeld ihn gefangen hielten und zielsicher hatte sich der Unbekannte gerade die Kette gesucht, die in dem Fleischhaken in seiner Seite endete.

„Verdammt noch mal!“, herrschte Dean den Mann an. „Nimm ne andere Kette, kapiert? Das tut höllisch weh, wenn du da rumreißt.“ Zu seiner Überraschung hielt der Mann inne, blickte in seine Richtung.

„Ja, das tut weh, nicht wahr? Oh ja. Ja, ja, ja. Schmerzhaft. M-hm!“ Er blickte sich um und streckte sich dann nach einer Kette rechts über ihm. „Tschuldigung!“, murmelte er, als er absprang, wodurch der Haken erneut an Dean riss und zerrte. Anstatt aber weiter in seine Richtung zu klettern, ließ der Kerl erneut los und verschwand hinter ihm aus Deans Sehfeld.

„Junge, du bist so was von kaputt!“, murrte Dean und seufzte erleichtert, als das Schwingen der Kette endlich nachließ und der Schmerz langsam abebbte.

Als er plötzlich eine Hand an seiner Schulter wahrnahm, zuckte Dean erschrocken zusammen und wieder fegte Schmerz durch seinen Körper.

„Pst! Ganz leise. Kein Ton!“, vernahm er die Stimme hinter, unter sich. „Ganz ruhig.“

„Verdammt, du tust mir weh. Hör auf damit!“

„Ich weiß.“ Dean war sich sicher, Bedauern in der Stimme zu hören, auch wenn er das Gesicht des Mannes nicht sehen konnte. Ein Bein schlang sich von unten um seine Hüfte, klammerte sich fest und am liebsten hätte er den Mann von sich gestoßen. Er mochte es generell nicht, berührt zu werden und was der Kerl da trieb war viel zu intim, als dass er es einfach hätte geschehen lassen können, ohne sich zu wehren.

„Hör sofort auf und lass mich los!“, fauchte er den Fremden an.

„Pst!“ Dean knurrte etwas, fügte sich dann aber. Zum Teil, weil ihm klar war, dass er ohnehin nichts machen konnte, zum Teil war er neugierig, was der Mann vorhatte. Minuten vergingen, schleppten sich dahin, ohne dass irgendetwas geschah. „Kopf weg“, flüsterte die Stimme plötzlich.

„Was?“

„Kopf weg.“ Sanfter Druck gegen seinen Kopf drängte ihn von dem Haken weg. „Wegdrehen“, murmelte der Kerl. Dean seufzte, gehorchte dann aber.

„Was hast du vor?“

„Leise. Nichts sagen. Nicht schreien. Ganz wichtig.“

„Hör endlich auf und sag mir was du vorhast!“, blaffte Dean den Mann an. Ein Seufzen erklang. Genervt, gequält, er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Haken lösen“, kam endlich die Antwort. „Wird weh tun. Aber nicht schreien. Ganz wichtig. Kein Mucks.“ Die Aussicht, endlich den Haken aus seiner Schulter zu bekommen, sorgte dann doch dafür, dass Dean gehorchte. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, warum es so schrecklich wichtig war, dass er leise war.

„Na schön“, murmelte er endlich und spürte einen Moment später, wie der Kerl ganz sanft gegen den Haken tippte. Wieder und wieder. Dean biss die Zähne zusammen. Jedes Klopfen zog sich als wütende Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper. Gerade, als er das Gefühl hatte, es nicht länger auszuhalten, spürte er, wie der Zug an seiner Schulter nachließ und plötzlich der Haken losgerissen wurde. Mit knapper Müh und Not schaffte er es, nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, dann vernahm er das Rasseln von Ketten.

„Du bleibst still, verstanden?“, drang die Stimme an sein Ohr, gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei, zeitgleich mit einem Ruck, der durch den Körper des Anderen ging, der sich noch etwas stärker an ihn klammerte. Dann löste der Mann seinen Griff und mit dem Verschwinden des Körperkontakts, verschwand der Kerl. Dean atmete leise auf. Seine Schulter tobte, aber immerhin war der Haken weg.

Lange Zeit passierte gar nichts. Dann tauchte der Kerl wieder auf, ließ sich plötzlich auf ihn fallen. Dean zischte wütend, doch der Mann ignorierte ihn, hockte sich einfach auf Deans Bauch und ließ die Beine baumeln.

„Super! Hast du’s auch bequem, da oben?“, fuhr Dean auf.

„Leise.“ War die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt. Wieder knurrte Dean, doch das schien den jungen Mann so gar nicht zu interessieren. Bewegungslos verharrte der, bis Dean verstummt war, dann fing er an, fast schon liebevoll gegen den Haken zu tippen. Erneut verursachte jedes Klopfen gegen das Eisen eine Welle brennender Schmerzen, die durch Deans Körper fegten. Und diesmal kam es ihm vor, als würde es ewig so gehen. „Komm schon“, murmelte der Typ. „Lass schon los.“ Tipp, tipp, tipp. Dean verlor die Geduld und die Beherrschung. Er hielt es keinen Augenblick länger aus.

„Hör endlich auf!“, fuhr er den Mann an. In genau dem Moment ließ der Zug nach und der Haken löste sich aus seiner Seite, riss sich regelrecht frei, nur um sich einen Sekundenbruchteil später in seinen Oberschenkel zu graben. Dean schrie auf, vor Schmerz und Schreck. Der Kerl fuhr herum und verpasste ihm auch noch eine Ohrfeige. Nach Luft japsend starrte Dean den Fremden an.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, leise sein?“, fuhr ihn der Mann an. „Intelligente Ketten, intelligente Haken. Können loslassen, suchen sich was Neues zum festbeißen. Reagieren auf Geräusche. Ich hab gesagt, du sollst leise sein, verdammt.“

Dean starrte den Mann überrascht an. Das war wohl das erste Mal, dass der Kerl so viel auf einmal gesagt hatte und irgendwie war Dean wirklich überrascht, mehr als nur zwei kurze Sätze von ihm zu hören, auch wenn er das Gebrabbel nicht unbedingt als intelligente Konversation eingestuft hätte.

„Und woher sollte ich das wissen?“, fuhr Dean ihn endlich an, als er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Hast du mir ja bisher nicht gesagt!“

„Ja, ja. Wirst du jetzt leise sein?“, murrte der Kerl und wandte ihm den Rücken zu, woraufhin er wieder anfing, sanft gegen den Haken zu tippen. Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe und konzentrierte sich schwer darauf, keinen Mucks von sich zu geben.

Endlich fühlte er wie sich der Haken aus seinem Fleisch löste, sich regelrecht losriss und auch diesmal schaffte er es, den Aufschrei zu schlucken. Wie eine Klapperschlange richtete sich der Haken auf, hing dort in der Luft, als würde er jeden Moment zuschlagen wollen. Der Mann wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und lächelte wehmütig.

„Immerhin“, meinte er leise und schon sah Dean, wie der Haken auf den jungen Mann zu schoss und sich tief in seinen Rücken grub. Der schrie auf und krümmte sich unter dem Schmerz zusammen. Einen Moment verhielt er sich ganz ruhig, dann sah er Dean erneut an und grinste. „Bis dann.“ Damit stieß er sich ab, griff nach einer Kette über sich, zog sich hoch und krabbelte davon. Die Kette mit dem Haken fest in seinem Rücken verkeilt.


	2. Chapter 2

Jetzt, da er die beiden Haken los war, fühlte sich Dean um einiges besser. Natürlich kam er sich noch immer reichlich bescheuert vor, wie auf dem Präsentierteller, alle viere von sich gestreckt. Aber immerhin war der schlimmste Schmerz weg. Nur ein dumpfes Pochen erinnerte ihn noch daran, was man ihm angetan hatte.

Er kam nicht umhin, an den Fremden zu denken. Wohin war der wohl gegangen? Konnte der sich von dem Haken in seinem Rücken befreien? Würde er wiederkommen?

Wieder schlich die Zeit dahin, ohne dass Dean hätte sagen können, wie viel Zeit eigentlich verstrich. Ihm kam es vor, als wäre er schon seit Monaten in dieser verdammten Hölle gefangen und erneut keimte die Verzweiflung hoch. Er würde hier hängen, bis er irgendwann durchdrehte, bis irgendwann doch diese seltsame schwarze Wolke auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und ihn verschlang, ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen brannte, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war, bis er so enden würde, wie das, was er sein Leben lang gejagt hatte. Ein Dämon, ein Monster.

Ein Rucken an der Kette zu seiner Linken riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken und ohne es so recht zu bemerken oder gar zu wollen, atmete Dean auf, als er den jungen Mann erblickte, der sich wieder einmal einer Spinne gleich auf ihn zu bewegte. Mit gewisser Erleichterung stellte Dean fest, dass der Haken nicht länger in seinem Rücken steckte. Er war ihn also irgendwie los geworden, auch wenn Dean das Gefühl hatte, die genaueren Umstände gar nicht so genau wissen zu wollen.

„Hey. Bist den Haken los?“ Der Kerl sah ihn kurz an, krabbelte dann aber unbeirrt weiter auf ihn zu, ohne eine Antwort zu geben. „Danke für deine Hilfe“, rang sich Dean schließlich zu einer Nettigkeit durch, die ebenfalls unbeantwortet, wenn nicht sogar unbeachtet blieb. Seufzend gab er auf, den Mann in eine Konversation verwickeln zu wollen. Allem Anschein nach hatte der schon genug geredet, für den Moment.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, dann eben auch zu schweigen, doch als ihn der Unbekannte endlich erreicht hatte, krabbelte er über Dean und rollte sich dann auf ihm zusammen, was nicht nur viel intimer war, als es Dean angenehm war, es war auch noch reichlich unbequem, wie er fand.

„Ah. Hallo? Was soll das werden, wenn’s fertig ist?“

„Schlafen“, murmelte der Kerl und hob den Kopf. Große, blaue Augen starrten ihn fast schon flehend an.

„Schön, kannst ja gerne schlafen. Aber nicht auf mir, verdammt noch mal. Was soll der Scheiß?“

„Is bequem“, nuschelte der Mann und schmiegte sein Kinn an Deans Brust.

„Dir vielleicht. Mir nicht. Geh runter!“ Dean ruckte, soweit es ihm möglich war, herum, doch das schien den Mann nicht weiter zu beirren.

„Nur kurz“, meinte der flehend. „So müde. Kann nicht auf den Ketten ... würde fallen ... will nicht fallen ... darf nicht fallen. Das Ende ...“ Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass der Mann drauf und dran war, wirklich einzuschlafen. Dean stöhnte genervt.

„Schön. Wenn du unbedingt meinst, dass das so super bequem ist, schlaf. Aber nur, weil du mir geholfen hast, kapiert? Normal würde ich dich vierteilen, für so was. Und wenn du schon da oben liegst, nimm wenigstens dein Knie weg. Das liegt gefährlich“, grummelte er schließlich. Natürlich war es ohnehin Blödsinn. Er konnte nichts tun. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, konnte er den Mann nicht von sich schubsen. Also sollte er wohl das Beste aus der Situation machen und immerhin war er dem Kerl wirklich etwas schuldig. Auch wenn er noch immer Bewegungsunfähig in den Ketten hing, so war wenigstens das Schlimmste vorbei.

Zu seiner Erleichterung rutschte der Mann tatsächlich etwas und schob sein Knie woanders hin. Dean atmete auf. Das hatte nun wirklich bedrohlich nah an seiner Männlichkeit gelegen. Wenn der Mann im Schlaf womöglich träumte oder sich auch nur geringfügig bewegte, hätte das durchaus schmerzhaft für ihn werden können.

Der Mann schien wirklich einen Augenblick später eingeschlafen zu sein und irgendwann fand sich Dean eben damit ab, dass der Kerl ihn jetzt als Matratze missbrauchte und entspannte wieder ein wenig. Er erlaubte sich sogar, selbst ein wenig einzunicken, was er bisher immer nach Möglichkeit vermieden hatte, aus Angst, dass dann die Dämonen kommen und ihn in Einzelteile zerlegen würden.

Als er irgendwann wieder aus dem Schlaf schreckte, voller Panik, dass er sich jetzt einer Armee Dämonen gegenübersehen würde, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass nichts Derartiges der Fall war. Noch immer lag der andere Mann auf ihm, zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kind. Er wollte ihn gerade wecken, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Mann schon wach war. Gedankenverloren tippelten seine Finger über Deans Brust und seine Lippen bewegten sich, wenn Dean recht sah, auch wenn er keinen Ton von sich gab. Schweigend beobachtete Dean den Fremden und fragte sich, wie lange der wohl schon in dieser Hölle saß, dass er so seltsam war. Vielleicht hatte er aber schon immer eine Schraube locker gehabt. Möglich war schließlich alles. Bei seinem Glück in letzter Zeit würde es nur passen, wenn er sich jetzt in den Fängen eines Irren wiederfand. Er lauschte angespannt und ganz, ganz leise vernahm er die Worte, die der Mann immer und immer wieder herunterplapperte.

Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte den Kerl reichlich entsetzt an. Es war eine Abwandlung des alten Kinderreims Itsy Bitsy Spider:

_„Der klitze kleine Lindsey, der krabbelt da herum  
passt er nicht gut auf, dann fällt der Lindsey um  
wenn er fällt, dann ist er weg, wie all die andern auch  
drum passt der kleine Lindsey auch ganz gut auf sich auf“_

„Scheiße Mann, bei dir is‘ mehr als nur eine Schraube locker, huh?“, platzte es aus Dean hervor, als der Kerl – Lindsey – zum vierten Mal mit diesem dümmlichen umgewandelten Kinderreim anfing. Der Kopf des Mannes schoss hoch, er sah ihn für einen Augenblick an, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, dann sprang er zur Seite, griff nach der nächsten Kette und krabbelte in einem Tempo davon, dass Dean ihn sogleich aus den Augen verlor. „Warte!“, rief er ihm noch nach, doch Lindsey ignorierte seinen Ruf. „Shit!“, murrte er ungehalten. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Dean. Du hast gerade den einzigen Kerl vertrieben, der dir hätte helfen können. Ganz toll.“

Für Deans Empfinden dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis er Lindsey wieder erblickte, in einiger Entfernung. Der Mann hockte wieder auf den Ketten, wandte ihm den Rücken zu – wodurch Deans Schuldgefühle nur noch stärker wurden, denn im Rücken des jungen Mannes prangten dank des zerschlissenen Hemds gut sichtbar zwei tiefe Wunden, die mit Sicherheit von den Haken herrührten – und ignorierte ihn scheinbar vollkommen. Selbst als Dean leise seinen Namen rief, wandte sich der junge Mann nicht um. Auch als sein Rufen etwas lauter wurde, genügte das allem Anschein nach nicht, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

Irgendwann, als Dean wieder in die Richtung blickte, war Lindsey verschwunden. Seufzend schloss Dean die Augen und grübelte nach, was er jetzt machen sollte. Nach wie vor war es ihm unmöglich, seine Handgelenke zu befreien, also konnte er eigentlich so gar nichts machen, außer herumhängen und warten. Worauf auch immer.

„Eine Schraube locker! Ha!“, durchdrang irgendwann Lindseys Stimme wieder die Stille, die Dean umgab und sofort riss er die Augen auf, konnte den jungen Mann aber nicht sehen. „Bei dir is mehr als nur eine Schraube locker!“, äffte Lindsey seine beleidigenden Worte nach. „Ich bin kein Roboter. Nein, nein. Keine Schrauben. Nicht eine einzige. Verrückt? Hm. Vielleicht. Zu lange hier. Viel zu lange. Immer alleine. Niemand zum reden. Man führt Selbstgespräche, spricht nicht mehr in ganzen Sätzen. Okay. Klingt halt verrückt. Für jemand neues. Jemand, der es noch anders kennt, der noch nicht lange hier ist. Hier bin ich nicht verrückt. Oh nein. Lindsey is der Normalste in dieser verdammten Hölle. Ja, ja. So ist das ...“

Dean konnte mittlerweile einordnen, dass die Stimme wieder unter oder vielmehr hinter ihm erklang. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte, über die Schulter zurück zu blicken, er konnte Lindsey nicht sehen.

„Hey!“, rief er halb hinter sich. „Lindsey. Das ist also dein Name, huh?“ Irgendetwas prallte mit ziemlicher Wucht gegen seinen Rücken und Dean keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Ups. ’Tschuldigung.“ So ganz konnte Dean das aber nicht glauben. Er hätte schwören können, dass der andere Mann bei den Worten gegrinst hatte. Er war sich eigentlich vollkommen sicher. Plötzlich schwang von unten ein Bein hoch, während Lindsey an seiner Kleidung herumzerrte und beinahe hätte Dean auch noch Lindseys Fuß ins Gesicht bekommen, wenn er nicht im letzten Moment den Kopf nach hinten gebogen hätte.

„Wow! Pass doch auf, verdammt! Was soll das nun schon wieder werden?“, fuhr er Lindsey ungehalten an. Langsam bekam Dean echt Panik. Was hatte der Kerl nun schon wieder vor? Und was hatte er da ewig an seiner Kleidung herumzuzerren?

„Einfach mal die Klappe halten“, erklärte Lindsey ungerührt und blickte zwischen Deans Beinen hervor. „Klappe halten“, widerholte er, ehe er wieder unter Dean verschwand und sich an seinem Bein entlang hangelte. Nein, eigentlich hangelte er sich nicht daran entlang, es fühlte sich vielmehr an, als würde er darauf entlang krabbeln, was doch Blödsinn war, schließlich hing er kopfüber oder nicht? Bisher hatte er hinter sich auch oft für unter sich gehalten, doch irgendetwas stimmte daran nicht.

„Au! Pass doch ein bisschen auf, ja? Du tust mir echt weh!“, grummelte Dean, als ihm Lindsey scheinbar heftig in die Kniekehle stieg. Wieder blickte Lindsey ihn an, rechts an seinem Unterschenkel vorbei und diesmal fiel Dean auf, dass dessen Haare zu Berge standen. War also vor ihm eigentlich unter ihm?

„Wer frei sein will, muss leiden. Und jetzt halt endlich die Klappe, sonst lässt das Ding nie los.“ Dean öffnete den Mund, wollte fragen, ob auch die Schellen an seinen Gelenken intelligent waren, wie die Haken auch, aber er sagte dann lieber doch nichts und schloss den Mund wieder. Er wollte Lindsey wirklich nicht verärgern, zumal der scheinbar versuchte, ihm zu helfen.

Was dann passierte, ging etwas zu schnell als dass er es hätte begreifen können. Dean konnte auch nicht wirklich sehen, was Lindsey dort unter ihm machte, doch auf einmal spürte er, wie sich die eiserne Schelle um sein Fußgelenk löste.

„Eins“, murmelte Lindsey und streckte seine Hand hoch, an der nun plötzlich die Eisenmanschette festgemacht war. „Nicht bewegen.“ Plötzlich war er verschwunden und die Kette bewegte sich, straffte sich, wurde wieder lockerer, straffte sich dann ganz plötzlich. Er hörte Lindsey fluchen, dann hörte er nichts mehr und sah auch nichts mehr. Längst hatte er die richtige Kette aus den Augen verloren. Sie schienen alle straff gespannt und irgendwo verankert.

„Lindsey?“ Dean bekam beinahe Panik, weil er nicht wusste, was passiert war und wo der junge Mann jetzt steckte. Er hörte ihn auch nicht mehr und er hörte kein Kettenrasseln und Klirren mehr, welches angedeutet hätte, dass Lindsey noch immer irgendwo dort unter ihm herumkrabbelte.

Ganz unvermittelt spürte er wieder das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken und Hände, die sich in sein Shirt krallten.

„Lindsey?“, erkundigte er sich ängstlich. Vielleicht waren hier noch andere, weitaus verrücktere Kerle unterwegs, als der junge Mann, der ihm hier so bereitwillig half, ohne dass er ihn je darum gebeten hätte?

„Ja.“ Dean atmete leise auf. Scheinbar war er die Kette also wieder los geworden. Das gesamte Spiel wiederholte sich, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass sich Lindsey vorsichtiger auf ihm bewegte und es vermied, ihm Schmerz zuzufügen. Wieder spürte er, wie sich die Kette löste und mit einem knappen „Nicht bewegen“ verschwand Lindsey erneut. Eine Weile hörte er noch Rasseln und Klirren, dann war es still. Totenstill. Und es blieb still. Viel zu lange, für Deans Geschmack. Die ganze Zeit wartete er darauf, den jungen Mann wieder zu spüren, ihn wenigstens zu hören. Doch nichts geschah.

Gerade als Dean drauf und dran war, wieder nach Lindsey zu rufen, hörte er über sich ein Geräusch und als er den Kopf hob, sah er den jungen Mann wieder auf sich zu kommen.

„Kopf weg“, meinte Lindsey und noch ehe Dean recht begriff, was der Mann vorhatte, ließ er sich schon an ihm herab. Lindseys rechter Arm legte sich wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Nacken und seine Beine klammerten sich um Deans Hüften. „Geht nicht anders“, murmelte Lindsey entschuldigend. Dann sah er sich nachdenklich um und seufzte. Dean blickte auf Lindseys linkes Handgelenk. Blutige Schrammen zeigten an, wo er die eisernen Fesseln getragen hatte.

Der junge Mann bemerkte seinen Blick und noch mehr seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, denn er lächelte zögerlich und senkte seine Hand rasch, damit Dean nicht länger darauf starren konnte.

„Sture Biester“, murmelte er abwesend. „Sie einmal zu überzeugen, dass ein neues Gelenk doch viel schöner ist, geht ja. Aber beim zweiten Mal nerven die echt.“

„Tut mir leid.“

„Festhalten“, blockte Lindsey ab und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Deans linke Hand. „Könnte sein, dass das Ding loslässt und dich fallen lässt. Nur mit **_der_** Hand. Lass die andere außer Reichweite. Kapiert?“ Dean nickte stumm und klammerte sich mit der Hand an der Kette fest. „Bereit?“ Erneut blieb Dean nichts weiter übrig als zu nicken. Zu allem Überfluss schien sein Körper der Meinung, dass Lindseys enge Umklammerung eine tolle Abwechslung war und er unmissverständlich merkte, wie seine Jeans etwas enger wurde. Nein, sicherlich hatte er jetzt keinen Harten, aber sein Körper reagiert. Noch mehr, als Lindsey sich bewegte und seine Haltung etwas änderte, wobei er sich für einen kleinen Moment eng an Deans Mitte presste.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was Lindsey eigentlich machte, um die Eisenschellen zu lösen. Eigentlich machte er nichts. Er streckte den linken Arm von sich und brachte ihn direkt an Deans Arm, dicht an den Eisenriemen. Dean runzelte die Stirn. Nichts geschah. Ganz vorsichtig rieb Lindsey mit dem Handgelenk an dem kalten Eisen, drehte sein Gelenk etwas, strich wieder mit der Haut gegen das unnachgiebige Material. Dean wollte schon nachfragen, worauf er wartete, doch er traute sich nicht, eine Frage zu stellen. Schließlich hatte Lindsey ihm zuvor gesagt, er solle die Klappe halten, als er die Fußschellen abgemacht hatte. Also biss sich Dean auf die Unterlippe und wartete. Lindsey blickte ebenso gebannt auf die Eisenschellen wie Dean, wandte dann seinen Kopf jedoch ganz geringfügig in seine Richtung.

Blaue Augen bohrten sich in seinen Blick, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen entfernt. Fast berührten sich ihre Nasen und mit gewisser Panik merkte Dean, dass Lindseys Lippen Millimeter für Millimeter näher kamen. Oder er bildete sich das nur ein. Denn es geschah nichts weiter, sie starrten einander nur an. Bis Dean plötzlich merkte, wie die Fessel losließ und den Kopf mit einem Ruck wieder nach rechts wandte, ebenso wie Lindseys Kopf zeitgleich nach Links wanderte. Gebannt beobachtete Dean, wie sich das Eisen in Windeseile um Lindseys Handgelenk schlang.

„Gut festhalten.“ Flüsterte Lindsey und stieß sich von ihm ab, schien einige Meter zu fallen, ehe er eine Kette zu fassen bekam und die Richtung wechselte. Wieder konnte Dean beobachten, wie die Kette scheinbar gegen ihn ankämpfte, versuchte, ihn in eine andere Richtung zu zerren. Und erneut hörte er Lindseys gepresstes Fluchen und wunderte sich, wie viele Schimpfworte dem Mann in so kurzer Zeit einfielen.

Tiefer und tiefer ging die Reise, weiter und weiter. Doch bei einem plötzlichen Richtungswechsel, der in Richtung der Kette ging, stockte Dean der Atem. Die Richtung hatte Lindsey mit Sicherheit nicht absichtlich eingeschlagen.

Noch ehe er genauer darüber nachgrübeln konnte, ob es Lindsey womöglich nicht mehr gelingen würde, sich selbst zu befreien, fühlte er einen Ruck an seinem linken Handgelenk und plötzlich wurde er nach oben gezogen. Panisch versuchte er, irgendwo eine Kette zu greifen, um den unfreiwilligen Flug zu beenden, doch als es ihm endlich gelang, zog die Kette nur noch stärker an seinem Handgelenk und Dean hatte das Gefühl, auseinandergerissen zu werden. Er spannte seine Muskeln und versuchte mit aller Kraft, die Kette in seine Richtung zu ziehen. Doch er hatte wenig Erfolg bei seiner Unternehmung.

Der Zug an seinem Handgelenk wurde immer stärker und allmählich ließ auch seine Kraft in der rechten Hand nach, zum Teil dadurch bedingt, dass die Wunde von dem Fleischhaken natürlich keineswegs verschwunden war und der Zug auch seine Schultermuskulatur beanspruchte. Er wandte den Blick nach Links. Weit und breit war keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich festzuhalten. Wenn er jetzt losließ wusste er nicht, wo er landen würde.

„Hab dich.“ Eine Hand umgriff sein rechtes Handgelenk und Dean atmete ein wenig auf, als er den kräftigen Druck spürte, mit dem Lindsey ihn festhielt. „Mistige Biester.“

„Scheiße, Mann. Was soll ich machen?“, presste Dean zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Kannst du dich noch einen Moment länger festhalten?“, fragte Lindsey vorsichtig. Dean nickte knapp und klammerte sich an der Kette fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Gut. Egal was du tust: halte dich immer mit einer Hand an einer Kette fest. Verstanden? Immer!“ Dean nickte erneut. „Okay.“ Lindsey richtete sich auf und stieß sich ab, erwischte im Fallen die Kette, die nach wie vor an Deans linkem Handgelenk zerrte. Er wickelte sich mit dem Fuß um die Kette so gut es ging und hielt sich mit einer Hand an Deans Arm fest. Dann begann erneut das nervige Spiel, als er versuchte, die Handschelle dazu zu bringen, sich von Dean zu lösen und um sein eigenes Handgelenk zu legen.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung riss sich das Eisen plötzlich los und Dean wurde mit der Brust gegen die Kette geschleudert, an der er sich mit aller Kraft festgehalten hatte.

„Shit!“, hörte er Lindseys erstickte Stimme hinter sich und als er sich umwandte, sah er zu seinem Entsetzen, dass die Eisenschelle sich nicht um Lindseys Handgelenk geschlossen hatte, sondern um seinen Hals. Obendrein bewegte sich Lindsey in rasender Geschwindigkeit von ihm weg. „Festhalten. Immer eine Hand an der Kette!“, drang Lindseys Stimme noch zu ihm, dann war der junge Mann verschwunden, außer Sichtweite.

„Scheiße! Verdammter Mist!“ Dean zog sich hoch und hockte sich auf die Kette. Es war reichlich unbequem und fast wünschte er, Lindsey hätte ihn nicht befreit. Wenigstens musste er sich da keine Gedanken machen, dass er womöglich runterfallen würde. Er sah sich um, doch weit und breit sah er nur Ketten und sonst nichts. Kein Lindsey, keine anderen Menschen, keine Dämonen. Er konnte auch nirgendwo andere arme Teufel sehen, die wie er Gefangene der Ketten waren. Dean war alleine und er wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass er es bleiben würde.

Eigentlich wollte er weg, irgendwohin klettern, in irgendeine Richtung. Nachsehen, ob da wirklich weit und breit kein Ende war. Doch er wagte nicht, den Ort zu verlassen, an dem Lindsey ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Was, wenn er die Kette doch los wurde und zurück kam? Was wenn er ihn nicht mehr fand, in den Weiten dieser verdammten Hölle? Der Gedanke, hier völlig alleine herumzuklettern ängstigte ihn zutiefst. Würde er dann werden wie Lindsey? Einer Spinne ähnlicher als einem Menschen? Völlig durchgeknallt?

Dean war nicht entgangen, dass der junge Mann im Laufe der Zeit wieder „normaler“ geworden war, sofern an diesem Ort überhaupt irgendetwas normal sein konnte. Müdigkeit schlich durch seine Glieder und Dean wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich hinlegen zu können und einfach zu schlafen. Er wagte es nicht, zu ängstlich, dass er fallen würde, wenn er in den Schlaf driftete. Dass seine Hand sich lösen würde, wo doch Lindsey so sehr betont hatte, dass er immer eine Hand an den Ketten lassen sollte.

Einsamkeit schlich in sein Bewusstsein, vereinte sich mit Angst und Selbstvorwürfen. Wenn Lindsey etwas passierte, war es dann nicht seine Schuld? Wenn der junge Mann jetzt irgendwo hing, gefesselt, wie er es bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gewesen war? Nein. Schließlich hatte er nie darum gebeten, dass der Kerl seine Freiheit aufs Spiel setzte, um ihm zu helfen. Mit keinem Wort hatte er um Hilfe gebeten. Warum also sollte er sich jetzt Vorwürfe machen!

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit konnte Dean seine Augen nicht länger offen lassen. Wie er es bei Lindsey gesehen hatte, legte er sich der Länge nach auf die wuchtige Kette, klammerte sich nach Möglichkeit mit Armen und Beinen fest und schloss die Augen. Es war verdammt unbequem und mir einem Mal verstand er, warum Lindsey sich so vertraut an seine Brust geschmiegt hatte. Das war mit Sicherheit weitaus bequemer gewesen, als hier auf einer wackeligen Kette zu schlafen. Trotz der unbequemen Haltung und der Angst zu fallen, driftete Dean tatsächlich in den Schlaf ab.

o*o*o*o

„Aufwachen!“, bohrte sich eine Stimme vehement in seine wirren Träume. Dennoch brauchte Dean eine Weile, bis er die Augen öffnen konnte. „Ach. Sind wir endlich wach? Müssen weiter. Ist nicht gut, sich lange an einem Ort aufzuhalten.“ Dean sah sich nachdenklich um und bemerkte mit geringer Begeisterung, dass Lindsey auf der Kette hockte und die Beine um ihn geschlungen hatte. Scheinbar hatte er im Schlaf seinen Griff gelockert und war auf die Unterseite der Kette gerutscht. Natürlich war gut möglich, dass er hinuntergefallen wäre, hätte Lindsey ihn nicht festgehalten, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es Dean unangenehm war, dass sie schon wieder auf Tuchfühlung waren.

„Lass mich los“, knurrte er finster.

„Bitte. Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.“ Dean spürte, wie Lindsey den Griff um seine Lenden lockerte und merkte sofort wie er etwas nach unten sackte. Rasch schwang er die Beine nach oben und klammerte sich an der Kette fest, fluchte leise. Lindsey kicherte. „Du hast gesagt, ich soll loslassen.“

„Ja, ja. Schon gut. Also wenn da unten ist, ist da oben, ja?“, erkundigte sich Dean verwirrt und deutete in Lindseys Richtung.

„Richtig. Und falsch. Unten ist da.“ Lindsey deutete über sich. „Und da.“ Damit deutete er nach Links „Und da auch.“ Ein Fingerzeig nach Rechts. „Unten“, meinte er wichtig „Ist überall.“

„So ein Blödsinn“, knurrte Dean ungehalten. Er hangelte sich etwas weiter, von Lindsey weg. Dann zog er sich wieder hoch, so dass er aufrecht auf der Kette hockte, wie der andere Mann. „So und jetzt hocke ich aufrecht und da ist unten“, murrte Dean selbstsicher und deutete mit der Hand, mit der er sich eben noch festgehalten hatte, nach unten. Zu seinem Entsetzen fiel er ... nach oben, wie es ihm schien. Im Letzen Augenblick gelang es Lindsey, sein Handgelenk zu packen und seinen Fall zu stoppen.

„Nicht loslassen! Immer eine Hand an der Kette!“, fauchte Lindsey ihn an und zerrte ihn wieder zu sich hoch, runter, was auch immer.

„Fuck. Was ist das für ein Ort, wo die Gesetze der Schwerkraft völlig außer Kontrolle sind?“, murrte Dean verstimmt. Es war ihm echt zuwider, dass er Lindsey schon wieder sein Leben verdankte. Sofern er überhaupt noch von einem Leben sprechen konnte. Streng genommen war er ja schließlich tot.

„Hör zu ... wie heißt du eigentlich?“ Lindsey starrte ihn irritiert an.

„Dean.“

„Schön. Dean. Hör zu. Das was du als Schwerkraft kennst, gibt es hier nicht. Unten ist überall. Mit dem Moment, da du die Kette loslässt, die Hand davon löst, fällst du. Egal in welche Richtung. So ist das. Kann auch von Vorteil sein. Mit etwas Übung kommt man hier gut voran. Aber genug. Wir müssen weg.“

„Warum?“

„Weil sie sonst kommen.“ Damit ließ Lindsey die Kette auf der er hockte los und fiel tatsächlich für Deans Begriffe nach oben, bis er eine weitere Kette erwischte und daran entlang krabbelte.

„Warte!“ Dean blickte ihm geschockt nach. Er hatte keine Lust, hier herumzuspringen und sich durch die Gegend fallen zu lassen. Lindsey wartete nicht. Und fluchend setzte sich Dean in Bewegung. Erst etwas später, als der junge Mann fast außer Rufweite war, hielt der inne und wandte sich abwartend um. Kopfschüttelnd kletterte Dean weiter. Lindsey würde ihm noch so einiges erklären müssen, wie es den Anschein hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

„Können wir jetzt mal eine kurze Pause machen?“ Dean war etwas außer Atem – Lindsey legte ein immenses Tempo vor – und fühlte sich außerdem reichlich müde. Er fand es extrem anstrengend, sich auf diese Art und Weise fortzubewegen. Der andere Mann hielt an und sah sich nachdenklich um. Letzten Endes nickte er schwach und kam zurück zu Dean.

„Jetzt schon müde?“, erkundigte er sich. Im ersten Moment wollte Dean ihn anfauchen, doch ihm wurde schnell bewusst, dass Lindseys Tonfall keineswegs neckend sondern eher besorgt gewesen war. Er nickte knapp. „Tut mir leid.“ Mehr sagte Lindsey nicht. Er hockte sich ein kleines Stück vor Dean auf die Kette und legte sich der Länge nach hin. Dean wartete vergeblich auf eine Erklärung, was dem Anderen denn eigentlich leid tat. „Leg dich hin“, murmelte Lindsey nach einer Weile. „Ruh dich aus.“

„Du machst wohl Witze, oder?“, erboste sich Dean sofort.

„Nein.“ Lindsey ließ den Kopf von der Kette rutschen, bis er weit genug nach unten hing, damit er Dean ansehen konnte.

„Hinlegen? Ausruhen? Hier? Mitten auf den Ketten? Mit dem ständigen Gefühl, dass ich gleich falle? Das muss einfach ein Witz sein.“

„Okay.“ Lindsey richtete sich wieder auf und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Langsamer als zuvor. „Dann komm.“

„Was? Warum? Du sagtest doch … wohin willst du eigentlich?“ Der andere Mann blickte nicht zurück.

„Nach Hause“, erklärte er kurz und kletterte weiter.

„Du bist verrückt, Mann. Total. Du hast echt nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank“, grummelte Dean leise vor sich hin. Ohne Vorwarnung drehte Lindsey um und kam zu ihm zurück. Nah. Viel zu nah für Deans Geschmack.

„Ist das so?“, zischte der Mann wütend. „Verrückt, huh? Verbring mal ein paar Monate allein hier unten. Dann reden wir weiter.“ Damit ließ er sich fallen, griff sich eine Kette rund 20 Meter weiter unten, kletterte in rasender Geschwindigkeit weiter, stieß sich ab und griff sich eine Kette, die noch einmal ein gutes Stück weiter unten quer zu der anderen verlief und wechselte die Richtung. Das alles ging viel zu schnell für Dean. Mit offenem Mund starrte er noch immer hinter Lindsey her.

„Was? Warte! Lindsey!“ Fluchend versuchte Dean wenigstens die grobe Richtung einzuschlagen, in die der andere Mann gerade verschwand. Natürlich konnte er ihm nicht einmal annähernd folgen und gab relativ schnell auf. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier alleine lassen“, flüsterte Dean und sah sich panisch um. Lindsey war nur noch eine winzig kleine Spinne, die in der Ferne in ihrem Netz herumkrabbelte.

„Der klitze kleine Lindsey der krabbelt da herum …“, schoss es Dean durch den Kopf und in diesem Moment vermisste er Sam noch etwas mehr. Mit seinem Bruder stritt er auch öfter, aber Sam hatte ein vergebendes Wesen und war nicht allzu nachtragend. Ob Lindsey wohl wirklich ein paar Monate warten wollte, ehe er zurückkam, um zu sehen, wer von ihnen beiden verrückter war?

Dean hasste sich selbst dafür, aber er zitterte. Er hatte tatsächlich Angst. Wann hatte er zuletzt wirklich Angst gehabt? Natürlich, als ihn der Höllenhund angegriffen hatte, aber da hatte er ja gewusst, dass er in die Hölle kommen würde und hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie das für ihn aussehen würde. Davor jedoch, hatte er schon sehr lange keine wirkliche Angst mehr verspürt.

Deans Arme schmerzten, seine Hände taten weh und er war todmüde. Lindsey einzuholen war unmöglich und als er sich einen Moment umgesehen hatte, um seine nächsten Schritte zu planen, hatte er den Mann auch wieder aus den Augen verloren. Schweren Herzens musste er sich eingestehen, dass er reichlich verloren war, so ganz auf sich gestellt.

Müde sah er sich um, nach einem Platz, an dem er schlafen konnte, doch wohin er auch blickte, bot sich ihm das gleiche, triste Bild: Zahlreiche Ketten im Halbdunkel dieses Ortes, die sich in einiger Entfernung in der Dunkelheit verloren. Da es ihm mittlerweile wirklich schwer fiel, die Augen länger offen zu halten, legte er sich eben doch hin, klammerte sich wie verrückt an der Kette fest, die ihm als Bett dienen musste und hoffte inständig, dass er im Schlaf nicht loslassen würde.

Von Schlaf jedoch konnte nicht die Rede sein. Immer wieder schreckte Dean auf, weil er das Gefühl hatte, zu fallen und im Laufe der Zeit wurde er nur noch müder, anstatt sich ausruhen und erholen zu können. Irgendwann war er an einem Punkt angelangt, da die Müdigkeit so stark war, dass er nicht mehr aufschreckte sondern tatsächlich einschlief. Und er träumte wirres Zeug von diesem Ort, den Ketten und Lindsey.

Als Dean wieder wach wurde, starrte er direkt in Lindseys reichlich finsteres Gesicht und schreckte ein wenig zurück, weil er einfach nicht damit gerechnet hatte, ihn so bald schon wieder zu sehen. Dann jedoch nahm die Freude überhand, darüber, dass ihn der andere Mann nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen hatte. Allerdings störte ihn der reichlich finstere Gesichtsausdruck. Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder angestellt?

„Du fällst wohl gerne, huh?“

„Was?“

„Du bist mindestens 30 Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt, bevor ich dich erwischt habe. Ist es so schwer zu verstehen, dass du die Ketten nicht loslassen sollst?“

„Entschuldige mal!“, fauchte Dean zurück. „Bis vor kurzem musste ich mir darüber keine Gedanken machen, weil ich nicht fallen **_konnte_**!“

„Willst du zurück? Ich bin sicher, das kann ich arrangieren.“

„Nein!“, rief Dean sofort geschockt aus. „Nein. Ich meine doch nur ... verdammt Mann, was erwartest du? Mein rechter Arm macht sowieso ständig schlapp und wenn ich schlafe kann ich wohl kaum beeinflussen, ob ich loslasse oder nicht. Wie machst du das nur?“

„Übung. Komm weiter. Zu Hause kannst du dich ordentlich ausruhen.“ Endlich löste Lindsey seine Umklammerung und krabbelte ein Stück an der Kette entlang, ehe er sich umwandte und wartete.

„Zu Hause?“ Dean sah ihn irritiert an.

„Lang genug hier unten. Hab mir ein zu Hause gebastelt. Komm endlich. Wirst es dann ja sehen.“ Lindsey kletterte ein Stück weiter und wartete wieder. Fast wirkte er besorgt. „An das mit deiner Schulter musst du dich leider gewöhnen. Wunden heilen nicht. Tut mir leid.“

„Schon klar. Bin ja auch tot“, grummelte Dean und kletterte Lindsey nach. Sie redeten nicht weiter, bis Lindsey plötzlich anhielt und dorthin blickte, wo für Dean im Moment oben war. „Fast da“, meinte der junge Mann und wies in die Richtung. Dean folgte seinem Fingerzeig und erblickte ein seltsames Gebilde, das wie ein Knäuel aus Ketten aussah.

„ ** _Das_** ist zu Hause?“, fragte er ungläubig. Lindsey nickte und ließ einfach los. Er fiel, fiel immer weiter. Nach oben, für Deans Augen, doch er hatte längst verstanden, dass es an diesem Ort kein Oben gab, sondern nur Unten. Mit offenem Mund und angespannten Muskeln beobachtete er panisch, wie Lindsey einfach immer weiter fiel, bis er bei dem Knäuel ankam, bestimmt 40 Meter über ihnen, und sich dort festkrallte, wodurch sein Fall plötzlich gebremst wurde. Dean schluckte und sah sich um. Ausgerechnet hier liefen zwischen seiner Position und dem Kettenknäuel keine Ketten entlang, die er hätte nutzen können, um dorthin zu gelangen.

„Kommst du?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey etwas gelangweilt. „Oder willst du hocken bleiben, bis du zu müde bist?“

„Ich ... ich kann nicht.“ Dean zitterte erneut. Was wenn er das Knäuel verpasste? Was wenn er zu schnell fiel und es nicht greifen konnte? Was wenn er die Richtung falsch abschätzte und an seinem Ziel vorbeischießen würde?

„Komm schon.“ Lindseys Drängeln machte es keineswegs einfacher. „Dean! Schlag da keine Wurzeln!“ Er wollte loslassen. Das wollte er wirklich. Aber seine Hände gehorchten nicht. Ehe er sich versah, sauste Lindsey wieder auf ihn zu und mit einem heftigen Ruck an den Ketten landete er wieder bei ihm, griff sich seine Hand und zerrte ihn näher. „Halt dich an mir fest“, knurrte der Mann.

„Was?“ Dean versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Lindseys Hand lag wie ein Schraubstock um sein ohnehin schmerzendes Handgelenk.

„Hör zu. Ich geh da jetzt runter. Du kannst hier bleiben, oder du kommst mit. Deine Entscheidung.“ Damit ließ Lindsey ihn los und machte sich augenscheinlich zum Absprung bereit.

„Nicht! Ist ja gut. Ich komme mit“, beeilte sich Dean zu sagen und krallte sich an Lindseys Shirt fest, mit einer Hand. Lindsey verdrehte die Augen und löste seine verkrampfte Hand aus dem Shirt.

„Das könnte reißen. Will ja nicht, dass du mir verloren gehst. Halt dich richtig fest.“ Damit zog er Dean näher und legte den Arm des etwas verwirrten Mannes um seine Taille. Etwas widerwillig legte Dean schließlich die Arme um den Mann und klammerte sich fest. Ohne eine weitere Vorwarnung ließ Lindsey die Ketten los und sie stürzten dem seltsamen Gebilde entgegen, in rasender Geschwindigkeit. Dean bekam Panik und schloss die Augen. Freier Fall war ja mal ganz nett, aber hier hatte er weder ein Bungee-Seil noch einen Fallschirm. Und irgendwie rechnete er fest damit, dass sie einfach stürzen würden, weiter und immer weiter, bis sie irgendwann auf dem Boden aufschlagen würden. Und es musste einfach irgendwo einen Boden geben.

Mit einem heftigen Ruck, auf den er reagierte, indem er die Umklammerung noch verstärkte, kamen sie plötzlich zum Halten und Dean öffnete die Augen wieder. Lindsey keuchte.

„Mann, du quetschst mir sämtliche Eingeweide zu Brei!“, stöhnte er gequält. Und rasch lockerte Dean seinen Griff.

„Sorry“, murmelte er betreten und hangelte mit einer Hand nach den Ketten, um sich daran festzuhalten.

„Schon gut. Ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich daran sterben.“ Lindsey lachte leise.

„Was?“

„Ich bin tot, genauso wie du und jeder andere hier unten“, gab Lindsey schulterzuckend zurück.

„Oh. Ich dachte ...“

„Was? Dass ich ein Halbdämon bin, der hier unten lebt? Nein. Ich bin ein Gefangener dieser Hölle, wie jeder andere auch.“ Lindseys Stimme klang leicht belegt, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und kletterte los, über die Kugel hinweg. „Komm, lass uns reingehen, das ist gemütlicher.“

„Reingehen?“ Vor seinen Augen tauchte Lindsey in einen Spalt zwischen den Ketten und zwängte sich in das Innere der seltsamen Kugel. „Oh.“ Dean kletterte zu der Stelle und blickte argwöhnisch auf den Spalt. „Boah, das stinkt! Hast du da drin eine Leiche versteckt?“

„Nein. Nur ein paar gefleddert.“

„Was?“

„Du hast gefragt.“

„Und das ist sicher? Ich meine ... das macht nicht auf einmal zu und quetscht uns zu Tode oder so?“

„Blödsinn. Hab hier schon viel Zeit verbracht. Müssen nur aufpassen, dass wir weg sind, wenn der Sucher vorbei kommt.“

„Sucher?“ Dean quetschte sich mit etwas Mühe durch den Spalt und prallte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite gegen die Ketten, gleich darauf fiel er wieder zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

„Festhalten!“, drang Lindseys Stimme zu ihm durch und eine Hand griff erneut nach seinem Handgelenk. „Die kaputte Schwerkraft existiert auch hier drin.“

„Hättest du auch vorher sagen können“, knurrte Dean ungehalten und rieb sich die Schulter, mit der er reichlich unsanft gegen die Ketten geprallt war.

„Fang an, dein Hirn zu benutzen. Oder ist das schon zu tot, um noch zu funktionieren?“ Lindsey ließ ihn los und machte es sich augenscheinlich in der Kugel gemütlich. „Home sweet home!“, seufzte er und kuschelte sich in einige Lumpen, die in die Ketten eingewoben waren.

„Seltsames zu Hause“

„Beschwer dich nicht. Es ist sicher. Anfangs bin ich immer hierher, wenn ich müde war. Selbst wenn du im Schlaf los lässt, stürzt du nicht ins Ungewisse, sondern fällst eben von einer Seite auf die andere.“ Lindsey grinste. „Würde dennoch empfehlen, dass du schnell lernst, deinen Griff im Schlaf nicht zu lockern.“

„Schon klar.“ Dean versuchte erfolglos, es sich einigermaßen bequem zu machen, während sich Lindsey auf die Seite gedreht und eingerollt hatte, eine Hand und einen Fuß in den Ketten verkeilt. „So. Wer ist nun der Sucher?“

„Was“, murmelte Lindsey.

„Ich sagte, wer ...“

„Nicht wer. Was.“ Der junge Mann drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah ihn an. „Dämonische Masse oder so. Der letzte und wichtigste Schritt auf dem Weg ein waschechter Dämon zu werden. Das Ding hat ein ganz böses Händchen.“ Lindsey fing an, mit seiner Rechten herumzufuchteln und wie irr zu kichern und glucksen, als hätte er gerade einen genialen Witz erzählt. Dean verstand den Witz aber so gar nicht und wäre am Liebsten abgehauen, doch der breiteste Spalt in dem Gebilde lag neben Lindsey und in dessen Nähe wollte er in dem Moment einfach so gar nicht gelangen.

„Alter“, murmelte Dean leise und drückte seinen Rücken fester gegen die Ketten. Lindseys Blick schoss in seine Richtung und er verstummte, senkte fast schuldbewusst die Hand und wandte den Blick ab. „Wie lang bist du schon hier unten?“, erkundigte sich Dean argwöhnisch.

„Ewig.“

„Dude! Wann bist du gestorben?“

„Vor langer Zeit.“ Lindsey wandte sich erneut ab und rutschte etwas zur Seite, so dass er Dean jetzt mehr oder weniger den Rücken zuwandte.

„Willst du das denn nicht ... ich meine ... ich würde es wissen wollen“, murmelte Dean verwirrt.

„Schön. Du würdest. Gut. Ich nicht. Okay? Ende der Debatte.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Warum sollte es mich denn interessieren?“, fuhr Lindsey ihn an. „Huh? Bringt mir das irgendwas, außer vielleicht Magenschmerzen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich schon seit zehn Jahren vor mich hin rotte? Hab ich da irgendetwas von? Irgendeinen Vorteil? Nein! Also warum sollte ich es wissen wollen?“

„Okay. Ist ja gut. Schon kapiert.“ Lindsey schnaubte nur. „Uhm ... ich würde es aber gerne ... ich meine ... sag mir nur das Jahr, in dem du gestorben bist, okay? Ich muss es wissen, Mann.“

„Du wirst noch bald genug lernen, dass Zeit hier nicht von Bedeutung ist.“, grummelte Lindsey ausweichend.

„Ich sag es dir ja nicht. Aber ich muss es wirklich wissen.“ Seufzend richtete sich Lindsey auf und sah ihn geradezu wütend an.

„Dann lern, damit klar zu kommen, dass du es nicht weißt“, erklärte er bemüht ruhig. „Ich bin hier geparkt und ich will nicht wissen, wie lange. Und dich geht es nichts an. Ende der Debatte.“

„Wieso geparkt?“, erkundigte sich Dean, doch was dann geschah, hätte er absolut nicht erwartet: Lindsey ließ plötzlich los, fiel auf ihn zu und krallte hinter ihm die Hände in die Ketten. Dean war somit in reichlich unbequemer Haltung zwischen Lindsey und dem Kettengeflecht eingeklemmt. Der andere Mann knurrte und es klang einem wütenden Hund weit ähnlicher als einem Menschen.

„Was an den Worten ‚Ende der Debatte’ ist so schwer zu verstehen?“, fauchte er. „Hier sind die Regeln, Dean: Du stellst mir keine Fragen, die über mich sind. Du versuchst nicht, etwas über mich herauszufinden und du gehst mir nicht auf den Wecker.“

„Ah. Und was, wenn ich nicht nach den Regeln spiele?“ Lindsey grinste böse.

„Dann kannst du zurück zu deinen Fleischhaken und Handschellen.“

„Das ... das würdest du nicht.“

„So sicher? Probier es aus.“ Endlich ließ Lindsey von ihm ab und sich wieder auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Kugel fallen, wo er sich erneut festhielt und ihn nur noch einen Moment länger mit stechenden, blauen Augen durchbohrte. Dann schien er der Überzeugung, genug gedroht zu haben und machte es sich wieder gemütlich. Jetzt war aber Dean wütend. Das konnte er so natürlich nicht stehen lassen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ er sich seinerseits fallen und knallte mit voller Wucht auf Lindseys Körper, der mit einem gepressten Keuchen reagierte. Binnen Sekundenbruchteilen waren sie ein Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen, das wie ein Pingpong-Ball von einer Seite der Kugel auf die andere stürzte.

Erst ein markerschütternder Schrei riss Dean aus seiner blinden Wut. Irritiert betrachtete er Lindseys schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und ließ von ihm ab. Da erst merkte er, dass Lindseys Hand bei dem Gerangel irgendwie zwischen die Ketten geraten war und bei dem kleinen Kampf hatte er jetzt unabsichtlich sein Handgelenk gebrochen. Der junge Mann hing reichlich verdreht halb unter ihm begraben und versuchte verzweifelt, sich frei zu kämpfen, um seine Hand befreien zu können.

„Shit!“ Rasch kletterte Dean zur Seite und packte Lindseys Schulter, um ihn hoch zu ziehen. Jedes Mal, wenn der versuchte, mit der anderen Hand nachzuhelfen, um seine eingeklemmte Hand aus den Ketten zu befreien, setzte die Schwerkraft ein und zog in genau die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. „Halt dich fest, verdammt und lass nicht los“, knurrte Dean, als Lindsey erneut die Ketten losließ. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen klammerte sich der junge Mann fest und Dean kletterte das kleine Stück zu seinem Arm und versuchte möglichst vorsichtig, die verdrehte Hand aus ihrer Falle zu befreien.

Als es ihm endlich gelungen war, zog Lindsey die Hand rasch zurück und presste sie an seine Brust, dann ließ er sich fallen, klammerte sich erneut mit der unverletzten Hand fest und starrte finster zu Dean hinauf. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch und die glasigen Augen verrieten, dass Lindsey schwer gegen Tränen ankämpfte. Ohne ein Wort schlängelte sich Lindsey schließlich überraschend gewandt durch den schmalen Spalt aus dem Kettennest und verschwand damit aus Deans Sichtfeld.

„Lindsey! Warte!“ Dean beeilte sich, ebenfalls nach draußen zu klettern und sah sich rasch um. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er Lindsey wieder entdeckte, der sich durch das gebrochene Handgelenk reichlich ungeschickt fortbewegte. Da er nicht mehr richtig klettern konnte, robbte er die Ketten entlang, hielt sich mit den Füßen fest, wo seine verletzte Hand ohne Nutzen war. Dean setzte ihm nach. „Lindsey, verdammt. Wo willst du hin?“ Dean hatte kaum Probleme, den jungen Mann einzuholen. Auch wenn es etwas dauerte, bis er ihn erreicht hatte. Selbst mit einer Hand war Lindsey flinker als er, was zu großen Teilen daran lag, dass Lindsey sich einige Male einfach fallen ließ und Dean jedes Mal etwas zögerte, bevor er ihm weiter folgte.

Gerade als er den anderen Mann erreicht hatte, wollte dieser sich erneut fallen lassen, doch Dean hielt ihn fest. „Hör endlich auf mit dem Mist. Was soll denn das werden, wenn es fertig ist?“, fauchte Dean ungehalten.

„Lass mich los!“

„Nein! Nicht bevor du endlich aufhörst, wie ein verschrecktes Tier vor mir davon zu laufen.“

„Verschrecktes Tier?“, knurrte Lindsey. „Ich hab wohl allen Grund dazu. Willst du mir das andere Handgelenk auch noch brechen?“

„Red keinen Unsinn, verdammt. Das war ein Unfall. Ich hab das doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht.“

„Du hast mich mit Absicht angegriffen.“

„Weil ich wütend war! Was hast du denn erwartet, nachdem du dich so aufspielst und mich anfährst? Aber ich wollte nicht …“

„Das wird nicht heilen. Ist dir das klar?“ Jetzt schien es um Lindseys Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, während er sich immer noch an der Kette festklammerte und das Gesicht rasch abwandte. Behutsam ließ Dean von ihm ab und tat, was er bisher nie gewagt hatte. Er ließ sich hinabrutschen und kletterte auf der Unterseite der Kette nach vorne, bis er unter Lindsey war und ihm dennoch wieder ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte er Schuldbewusst. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Wenn ich das ungeschehen machen könnte … komm zurück. Du kannst nicht ernsthaft hier draußen rumhängen wollen, mit dem lädierten Handgelenk.“

„Muss damit klar kommen“, murmelte Lindsey matt. „Kann nicht die ganze Zeit in dem Nest rumhocken. Da dreh ich wirklich durch, wenn ich da völlig alleine rumhocke.“

„Du bist nicht alleine“, meinte Dean sofort, verstummte dann aber und schluckte. „Es sei denn, du schmeißt mich jetzt raus. Schließlich dein Unterschlupf.“ Lindsey schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Das wär ziemlich unfair von mir. Immerhin ist es meine Schuld, dass du jetzt nicht mehr in der Sicherheit deiner Gefangenschaft rumhängst.“

„Ich bin wirklich dankbar dafür. Für deine Hilfe und alles.“

„Du musst vorsichtig sein.“ Lindsey schien auf seinen Dank nicht eingehen zu wollen. „Jetzt kann ich dir nicht mehr helfen, wenn du abrutschst.“

„Dann darf ich wohl nicht mehr abrutschen.“ Dean lächelte zögerlich. „Darf ich dich was fragen?“

„Wenn es nicht um mich geht“, knurrte Lindsey abweisend.

„Nein, geht um den Ort hier. Was passiert, wenn man fällt? Ich meine, du lässt dich hier ständig von A nach B fallen und nichts passiert. Ich verstehe nicht, was so schlimm daran ist … man kann doch die nächste Kette greifen und alles ist in Ordnung.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn er fällt, dann ist er weg, wie all die andern auch“, flüsterte er und Dean hätte schwören können, dass der junge Mann gerade noch etwas bleicher geworden war. „Was anderes“, murmelte er geradezu verstört. „Was ich hier mache, ist kontrolliertes, zielgerichtetes Fallen. Aber wenn du abrutschst … dann fällst du. Immer weiter, bis du irgendwann verschwindest. Bis dich der Sucher erwischt.“

„Hier muss es doch irgendwo ein Ende geben … oder nicht?“

„Nein. Ich bin einmal gefallen … ziemlich am Anfang. Im Schlaf losgelassen. Ich bin aufgewacht und gefallen. Immer weiter und weiter. Keine Ketten in greifbarer Nähe. Es war, als würden sie sich irgendwie zur Seite bewegen, wenn ich daran vorbei fiel.“ Lindsey schüttelte sich. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Ein kalter Schauer kroch über Deans Rücken hinab, als er sich vorstellte, unaufhörlich zu fallen. Wahrlich kein schöner Gedanke.

„Und dann?“

„Dann kam der Sucher. Kam ganz gemütlich auf mich zu. So als wollte er mir noch eine Weile zusehen, wie ich falle und versuche, mich irgendwo festzuhalten.“ Dean wartete gebannt, was Lindsey weiter erzählen würde. Doch plötzlich schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf und kroch rückwärts in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. „Lass uns zurück … ich fühl mich hier im Moment wie auf dem Präsentierteller.“ Damit kletterte Lindsey so gut es ging zurück und Dean folgte ihm nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Verwirrung.


	4. Chapter 4

Argwöhnisch beobachtete Dean, wie sich Lindsey vorsichtig fortbewegte. Ihm war sehr wohl klar, dass es seine Schuld war und er hatte tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. So wie seine Schulter nicht heilen würde, würde auch Lindseys Handgelenk nicht heilen und er hatte ihn somit unbeabsichtigter Weise zum Krüppel gemacht. Rückgängig machen konnte er das nicht mehr. Aber er fühlte sich jetzt auf unangenehme Weise irgendwie für Lindsey verantwortlich.

„Hat mir ja gerade noch gefehlt“, grummelte er ganz leise zu sich selbst.

Schreie rissen Dean aus seinen Gedanken und irritiert sah er sich um, konnte aber nicht ausmachen, woher die Rufe kamen. Er hatte schon vieles gesehen und gehört, doch was ihm jetzt an die Ohren drang, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Was ist das?“

„Irgend so ein armer Teufel, der hier herumhängt und drauf wartet, dämonisiert zu werden“, meinte Lindsey kühl.

„Was? Wir müssen hin und sehen, ob wir ihm helfen können. Wir können doch nicht ...“

„Nein, Dean. Lass ihn. Es ist zu spät.“

„Was? Wieso zu spät?“ Längst hatte Dean die Richtung ausgemacht, aus der die Rufe kamen – zumindest glaubte er das – und bewegte sich darauf zu. Doch mit ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit hatte ihn Lindsey trotz seines lädierten Handgelenks erreicht und schlang die Beine um ihn, hielt ihn somit fest.

„Nicht! Geh da nicht hin. Es ist zu spät. Lass ihn.“ Beinahe klang Lindsey panisch.

„Lass mich sofort los, verdammt!“

„Bitte! Du willst das nicht sehen, vertrau mir einfach.“

„Was soll der Scheiß? Ich kletter bestimmt nicht hier vorbei und tu so als würde ich das nicht hören!“, fauchte Dean. „Lass mich sofort los, oder ich schwöre, ich werde dir noch ein paar Knochen mehr brechen.“

„Es ist zu spät! Hörst du denn nicht, was ich sage? Er hat längst sein Gesicht verloren. Du kannst ihm nicht helfen!“

„Hör auf, Müll zu labern und lass mich los.“ Deans Stimme war schneidend wie ein Messer. Widerwillig lockerte Lindsey seine Umklammerung und machte sich stattdessen daran, ihm zu folgen.

„Aber sag nachher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!“, murrte der junge Mann. So sehr Dean sich auch umsah, er konnte den Mann nirgendwo sehen. „Die Richtung stimmt schon“, knurrte Lindsey gehässig. „Los doch. Geh und sieh dir an, was dir noch bevor steht, wenn du nicht aufpasst. Viel Spaß dabei!“ Dean achtete nicht auf den Anderen und kletterte weiter. Die Schreie wurden lauter und endlich konnte Dean die Gestalt ausmachen, die so wie er noch vor kurzem in den Ketten hing und aus Leibeskräften schrie.

Er näherte sich von hinten und kletterte dann vorsichtig an der Kette entlang, die am Handgelenk des Gefangenen festgemacht war. Lindsey war in einiger Entfernung zurückgeblieben und beobachtete ihn. Dean legte das letzte Stück zurück.

„Hey! Ganz ruhig, Mann!“, meinte er vorsichtig. Da erst erblickte er das Gesicht des Gefesselten. Vielmehr, was davon noch übrig war und das war nicht mehr nennenswert. Jetzt machten Lindseys Worte auch Sinn, dass die Leute ihr Gesicht verlieren würden. Dean schreckte bei dem Anblick zurück und hätte fast vergessen, dass er sich hier ja festhalten musste. Der Kerl schrie nur noch mehr und zog und zerrte an den Fesseln, dass Dean richtig zusehen konnte, wie er sich die Haut von den Knochen schabte. Rasch zog er sich zurück, konnte aber den Blick nicht so recht von der unförmigen, fauligen, schwarzen Masse wenden, die einmal ein menschliches Gesicht gewesen war. Nur für einen Moment war er versucht gewesen, das Gesicht des Mannes zu berühren, um zu sehen, ob es vielleicht eine Maske war, Schlamm, irgendetwas.

Er war auf halbem Weg zurück zu Lindsey, da wandte er sich erneut um, kletterte abermals zu dem Gefesselten. Er hörte Lindsey hinter sich rufen, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Er musste es einfach wissen.

Gerade als er die Hand nach dem Gesicht des Mannes ausstreckte, riss Lindsey ihn am Fuß zurück und beinahe hätte er seinen Halt verloren.

„Hey!“, fauchte Dean wütend und wunderte sich zeitgleich, wie Lindsey es schaffte sich festzuhalten und ihn von dem Gefangenen wegzuzerren, mit einem gebrochenen Handgelenk.

„Nicht anfassen! Das ist wie eine Krankheit. Ansteckend!“ Schrie ihn Lindsey an. „Komm endlich weg da! Ich sagte schon, dass es zu spät ist!“ Widerwillig gehorchte Dean und das tat er nur, weil ihn der Anblick des Mannes wirklich ekelte. Er war heilfroh, dass er nicht in seiner Lage war, dass Lindsey ihn befreit hatte.

„Schön“, knurrte er und bewegte sich langsam von dem Gefangenen weg. Lindsey hinter ihm atmete auf und ließ von ihm ab. Dean wollte ihn schon anfauchen, dass er ihn nie wieder anfassen solle, da bemerkte er, dass Lindsey zitterte und alle Mühe hatte, sich noch irgendwie an der Kette festzuklammern. Rasch kletterte Dean zu ihm. „Hey! Fall mir jetzt bloß nicht runter!“, murmelte er.

„Hab ich nicht vor“, presste Lindsey zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Mittlerweile war Dean längst klar geworden, dass sich Lindsey irgendwie mit der gebrochenen Hand festgehalten haben musste um ihn von einer großen Dummheit abzuhalten. Jetzt schien es, als könne er die verletzte Hand nicht mehr von den Ketten lösen, obgleich er vor Schmerz und Anstrengung am ganzen Körper zitterte und die Tränen nicht so ganz wegblinzeln konnte, die ihm der Schmerz in die Augen trieb.

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Dean schuldbewusst. „Lass uns zurückgehen. Da kannst du dich wenigstens etwas ausruhen.“ Lindsey nickte zwar, machte aber keine Anstalten, endlich loszulassen.

„Kann nicht“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Kann nicht loslassen. Kann meine Hand nicht mehr bewegen.“ Dean kletterte noch etwas näher und fing übervorsichtig an, die verkrampfte Hand von der Kette zu lösen. Lindsey keuchte vor Schmerz auf, sagte aber nicht, dass er aufhören sollte. Nur etwas später hatte er es geschafft und etwas, das wie Danke klang murmelnd, machte sich Lindsey langsam auf den Rückweg, dicht gefolgt von Dean, der ständig den Eindruck hatte, der junge Mann würde ihm gleich vor Schmerz ohnmächtig werden.

o*o*o*o

Bis sie endlich das Kettengebilde erreicht hatten, war Dean mindestens so ausgelaugt wie Lindsey. Sie kletterten in das Innere der Kugel und am Liebsten wäre er einfach sofort eingeschlafen, doch er fand keine Ruhe. Vielmehr ließ ihn Lindsey nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

„Sollten sehen, dass wir das irgendwie Schienen, damit der Bruch wenigstens zur Ruhe kommt“, meinte Dean schließlich und ließ sich neben Lindsey fallen.

„Bah. Blödsinn. Heilt sowieso nicht. Je eher ich mich daran gewöhne, desto besser“, knurrte Lindsey.

„Das ist Blödsinn. Okay, vielleicht heilt es nicht, aber du kannst nicht so tun als würde dir nichts fehlen. Damit wird es nur noch schlimmer.“

„Ach. Studierter Mediziener?“, frotzelte Lindsey.

„Soldat“

„Aha.“

„Du?“

„Anwalt. Und das fällt in die Kategorie Fragen, die du mir nicht stellen sollst.“

„Hast sie trotzdem beantwortet.“

„Hättest ansonsten nur weiter gefragt.“

„Stimmt. Warum eigentlich?“

„Huh?“

„Warum soll ich nichts über dich fragen?“

„Je weniger du weißt, desto besser.“ Damit schien für Lindsey das Gespräch nun doch beendet.

„Was hast du angestellt, dass du hier gelandet bist? Irgendwen gekillt?“

„Nicht nur einen.“

„Was? Ich dachte du bist Anwalt, kein Auftragsmörder.“

„Das eine ging mit dem anderen einher.“

„Komische Firma.“

„Du hast keine Ahnung … Au! Pass doch auf!“ Dean hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein paar Lumpen gesucht und sie in lange Streifen gerissen. Gewissenhaft fing er an, das Handgelenk durch einen festen Verband zu fixieren.

„Sei kein Baby. Hast du irgendwo etwas, das ich als Schiene benutzen könnte?“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Hm.“ Dean sah sich nachdenklich um, fand jedoch nichts Geeignetes. „Gibt hier wohl nirgendwo Holz, huh?“

„Nein.“

„Mist. Dann muss es so gehen.“ Dean zog den Verband noch etwas enger, was Lindsey mit einem gepressten Zischen quittierte. „Sorry.“

„Schon okay. Absterben kann mir die Hand ja nicht.“ Lindsey zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als Dean von ihm abließ und presste die Hand wieder gegen seine Brust.

„Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen“, murmelte Dean. Lindsey nickte schweigend und drehte sich auf die Seite. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er endlich ruhig lag, weil er scheinbar keine bequeme Position fand, in der ihm die Hand nicht schmerzte oder mehr oder weniger im Weg war. Eigentlich hätte auch Dean gern geschlafen, doch er fand keine Ruhe. Er fühlte sich so einsam und verloren wie noch nie in seinem Leben und wollte einfach nicht die Augen schließen, aus Angst davor, was an diesem Ort alles passieren konnte.

Einem inneren Drang folgend, auf der Suche nach Nähe, um der Einsamkeit zu entfliehen, legte er sich schließlich ganz dicht zu Lindsey und hoffte, dass der andere Mann schon schlief und es nicht bemerken würde.

„Was ist?“ Dean zuckte leicht zusammen und fluchte innerlich.

„Nichts“, log er schließlich. Lindsey lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm, sagte nun aber nichts weiter. „Wäre das mit mir auch passiert, wenn du mich nicht rausgeholt hättest?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich, weil die Frage unaufhörlich in seiner Seele brannte.

„Ja. Warst sogar verdammt dicht dran.“

„Wie meinst du das.“

„Das ist der Sucher. Wenn das Ding einen berührt, brennt es einem das Fleisch von den Knochen und es hört nicht auf. Stunden, Tage später frisst sich die Dämonische Essenz noch immer durch den Körper.“

„Aber … das Ding hat mich berührt“, flüsterte Dean geschockt, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sich die Hand aus der schwarzen Wolke in seine Richtung gestreckt hatte und an den Schmerz der daraufhin durch sein Gesicht geschossen war.

„Nein.“ Lindsey drehte sich etwas in seine Richtung. „Beinahe … aber es hat dich nicht berührt.“ Dean betastete vorsichtig seine Wange, in der bangen Erwartung, sich doch das Fleisch von den Knochen ziehen zu können. „Dean!“, unterbrach Lindsey seine Tätigkeit und richtete sich auf. „Dein Gesicht ist völlig in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Du bist für den Moment sicher.“ Etwas verstört wandte Dean ihm das Gesicht zu.

„Wirklich?“ Lindsey nickte schweigend. Ein geradezu sanftes, beruhigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wie lang?“

„Weiß ich nicht. Sporadisch kommt das Mistding auch hier vorbei. Müssen nur ein wenig aufpassen. Das ist alles. Jetzt schlaf. Du bist müde.“

„Kann nicht“, grummelte Dean missmutig. „Finde keine Ruhe.“

„Ich auch nicht.“ Langsam legte sich Lindsey wieder hin. „Die Einsamkeit ist das Schlimmste. Man kann ihr nicht entfliehen. Man kann anfangen, mit sich selbst zu reden oder mit irgendwelchen Dingen … ich war echt knapp davor, mir irgendwas zu suchen und zu benennen, nur um mit etwas reden zu können“, flüsterte Lindsey. Dean rutschte wieder etwas näher, erleichtert darüber, dass es dem anderen Mann nicht anders zu gehen schien als ihm.

„Aber jetzt bin ich hier“, murmelte er vorsichtig. „Keiner von uns ist einsam.“

„Irgendwann vergisst man, dass man ein Mensch ist … war. Keine Nähe. Reden ist nicht das einzige. Interaktion, Berührung. All das fehlt einem.“ Oh ja, Dean wusste, was der junge Mann meinte. Genau deshalb hatte er sich dicht neben Lindsey ein Plätzchen gesucht. Er würde seine Lederjacke geben, um sich nicht mehr einsam zu fühlen. Eine Berührung, Nähe, einfach nur spüren, dass da noch jemand war. Seine Sinne benutzen. Er zögerte, fragte sich, wie dringend Lindsey das Bedürfnis nach Nähe sein mochte. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie der andere Mann sich vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit auf ihm zusammengerollt hatte. Demzufolge sehr dringend.

Zögerlich rutschte er näher, legte ganz behutsam die Hand auf Lindseys Rücken, wartete auf eine Reaktion die ihm mitteilen konnte, ob Lindsey das wollte oder nicht. Es kam keine Reaktion, was Dean aber als Zustimmung deutete. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er eine Position gefunden hatte, in der er sich gut festhalten und zugleich möglichst viel Nähe zu Lindsey suchen konnte. Letzten Endes drängte er sich geradezu flehend an Lindseys Rücken und legte einen Arm um ihn. Lindsey bewegte sich leicht und Dean wollte ihn bereits loslassen und zurückweichen. Doch Lindsey drängte sich noch etwas stärker gegen ihn und brachte lediglich seinen verletzten Arm außer Reichweite.

Zum ersten Mal seit einer schieren Ewigkeit fühlte sich Dean wieder wohl in seiner Haut und er ignorierte völlig, dass er sich gerade an einen Mann kuschelte. Wäre eine Frau in der Nähe gewesen, hätte er sich an sie gekuschelt, aber außer ihm und Lindsey war niemand hier. Also nahm er, was er kriegen konnte. Kurz darauf schlief er ein.

Viel zu bald schien es ihm, dass sich Lindseys Stimme in seinen Schlummer bohrte. Drängend, fast schon wütend. Dean verstand nicht, was falsch war, womit er den Ärger des anderen Mannes auf sich gezogen hatte und es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, wach genug zu werden, um endlich die Augen zu öffnen.

„Meine Güte, wach endlich auf, verdammt! Du musst weg!“ Ein Ellenbogen bohrte sich in seine Rippen und endlich war Dean wirklich wach.

„Was ist?“, fragte er schlaftrunken nach und richtete sich etwas auf, ließ Lindsey los, weil er dachte, es wäre dem anderen Mann jetzt doch unangenehm geworden, dass sie so eng aneinandergedrängt lagen.

„Du musst weg, Dean!“, wiederholte Lindsey. „Der Sucher ist fast hier. Verschwinde endlich!“ Jetzt war Dean wirklich hellwach und sah sich panisch um. Tatsächlich erblickte er außerhalb der Kugel in gar nicht allzu großer Entfernung wieder die riesige schwarze Wolke.

„Shit. Schnell! Wo sollen wir hin?“

„Nicht wir. Du. Einfach raus und weg. Sieh dich nicht um. Verschwinde einfach, bis du ordentlich Abstand gewonnen hast.“

„Was? Aber .. und du?“

„Ich bleibe hier. Ich würde dich nur aufhalten. Los jetzt. Du hast keine Zeit zu verlieren.“

„Aber ich kann doch nicht … was ist mit dir?“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das Ding ist nicht hinter mir her. Ich sollte mich zwar fern halten aber mir wird schon nichts passieren. Verschwinde endlich!“ Erneut blickte Dean hinaus und die Wolke kam mit bedrohlicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu.

„Aber … ich finde mich hier nicht zurecht. Wie soll ich denn wieder hierher finden?“

„Vertrau einfach auf deine Instinkte. Und jetzt verzieh dich, verdammt!“ Dean war reichlich mulmig zu Mute, als er endlich gehorchte und sich durch den Spalt nach draußen zwängte. Er hatte wirklich Bedenken. Bisher war er einfach immer Lindsey gefolgt, der sich auf überraschende Weise in dem Gewirr und Geflecht aus Ketten und Zwielicht zurechtfand. Wie er alleine das seltsame Nest wieder finden sollte, wenn er jetzt Hals über Kopf verschwand und davon rannte, war ihm äußerst unklar. „Und sei vorsichtig!“, rief Lindsey ihm noch leise nach. Dean wandte sich um und blickte zurück. Bedrohlich kam die Wolke näher und er wartete nicht länger. So schnell es ihm möglich war, kletterte er los. Weg von der Wolke, weg von dem eigentlich ganz gemütlichen Nest, weg von Lindsey. Und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er nichts davon je wieder finden oder sehen würde.

Dean wagte nicht, sich umzusehen, aus lauter Angst, dass er dann sehen würde, dass die Wolke hinter ihm her war. Er kletterte einfach immer weiter, so schnell er konnte, wechselte einige male die Richtung, um es seinem Verfolger – so denn er überhaupt verfolgt wurde – schwerer zu machen. Irgendwann war er zu müde um weiterzuklettern und endlich wagte er es, hinter sich zu blicken.

Hinter ihm war … nichts. Zwielicht und Ketten. Doch weder eine Wolke noch das seltsame Gebilde, das Lindsey als sein zu Hause erachtete. Dean war verloren, orientierungslos. Er hatte so oft die Richtung gewechselt, auf seiner Flucht, dass er nicht mehr aufgepasst hatte, in welche Richtung die Kettenkugel lag. Und da war es wieder. Das Gefühl von Einsamkeit, das sich seiner Bemächtigte und seinen Magen krampfen ließ. Wie sollte er zurückfinden, wenn er sich an nichts orientieren konnte? Kein Oben und Unten, keine Himmelsrichtungen, keine Hinweise. Wohin er auch blickte, überall bot sich ihm das gleiche, trostlose Bild: Ketten in alle Richtungen, einander kreuzend, berührend, in die Endlosigkeit dieser Hölle entschwindend.

Matt und mutlos legte er sich auf den Bauch, die Kette fest umschlungen, mit Händen und Füßen, und ruhte sich erst einmal aus.

o*o*o*o

Als Dean die Augen wieder aufschlug, stellte er überrascht fest, dass er nicht losgelassen hatte und sich noch immer an Ort und Stelle befand. Außerdem bot sich ihm noch immer dasselbe, trostlose Bild und er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand. Seufzend richtete er sich auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen.

„Verdammt, jetzt reiß dich am Riemen!“, knurrte er sich selbst an. „Du bist doch kein kleines Kind.“ Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er verloren war, wie ein kleines Kind in einem riesigen Kaufhaus und er hasste es, sich verloren zu fühlen.

Erneut blickte sich Dean um, grübelte angestrengt, in welche Richtungen er gefallen war, grübelte, ob er seinen Weg zurückverfolgen konnte. Doch wohin er auch blickte, er fand keine Anhaltspunkte, ganz zu schweigen von dem Kugelnest, in dem Lindsey hoffentlich noch immer hockte und wartete. Wenn er noch dort war. Dean hatte keine Ahnung, was die dämonische Wolke mit Lindsey anstellen würde, wenn sie ihn erwischte. Vielleicht würde er zurückkehren zu einem schreienden, vor sich hin faulenden Lindsey. Kein schöner Gedanke.

„Bestens. Jetzt mach ich mir schon Sorgen um den Kerl. Ich weiß nicht mal, wer er ist, verdammt!“ Seufzend wandte sich Dean in eine Richtung und kletterte los. Alles war besser, als weiter hier herumzuhocken und Löcher in die Luft zu starren. „Vertrau auf deinen Instinkte“, äffte er Lindsey mit quäkender Stimme nach. „Instinkt? Das stinkt doch! Totaler Blödsinn, verdammt!“, knurrte er vor sich hin.

Immer weiter kletterte Dean. Er folgte keinem Muster, hatte keinen Sinn. Hin und wieder wechselte er die Richtung, ganz nach Belieben und ohne sich dabei großartig Gedanken zu machen, was er vorhatte und wohin er kletterte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Lindsey zu begegnen oder die Kugel zu finden, war minimal, ebenso klein war, wie er hoffte, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, in allzu naher Zukunft wieder auf den Sucher zu stoßen.

Eigentlich wollte Dean gerade völlig entnervt mit seiner sinnlosen Suche aufhören und einfach bleiben, wo er war. Doch gerade in dem Moment, da er sich selbst und die Hoffnung aufgeben wollte, erblickte er in einiger Entfernung das seltsame Gebilde. Lindseys Heimat. Außer natürlich, derartige Kugelnester gab es mehrfach, an diesem verdammten Ort. Angespannt kletterte er darauf zu, wusste nicht, was ihn dort erwarten würde. Als er endlich bei dem Gebilde angekommen war, musste er noch einen Moment den Spalt suchen, den sie als Ein- und Ausgang benutzt hatten. Von drin erklang kein einziges Geräusch und ein kalter Schauer lief über Deans Rücken hinab. War Lindsey nicht mehr da? Er konnte ihn durch das wirre Geflecht hindurch nicht sehen, doch das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, da Lindsey ja an vielen Stellen Lumpen eingeflochten hatte, um das Nest etwas weicher zu gestalten. Es war also gut möglich, dass er irgendwo dort drin saß.

„Lindsey?“, flüsterte Dean leise, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Der kalte Schauer wandelte sich zu einer Gänsehaut, die sich langsam aber unaufhörlich über seinen gesamten Körper zog. Er wollte nicht allein in dieser Hölle sitzen müssen.

Vorsichtig steckte er den Kopf durch den Spalt und blickte hinein. Da saß Lindsey, zitternd, den Blick starr in die Ferne gerichtet, aber soweit Dean sehen konnte, war er unverletzt oder vielmehr gesagt, nicht schlimmer verletzt als er es zuvor schon gewesen war. Langsam kletterte er näher an den Mann heran.

„Lindsey?“ Dean fuhr mit der Hand vor Lindseys Augen auf und ab, doch der schien das nicht weiter zu bemerken. „Hey!“ Vorsichtig, zögerlich berührte er die Schulter des anderen Mannes. Das erst schien Lindsey aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. Ganz langsam wandte er das Gesicht in Deans Richtung und sah ihn an. Ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. Erfreut und erleichtert, wie Dean zu sehen glaubte. „Alles klar bei dir?“, erkundigte er sich argwöhnisch. Lindsey nickte rasch. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Dean weiter. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest jetzt aussehen wie der Typ und rumbrüllen und …“

„Dean.“ Lindsey war plötzlich wieder voll da, wirkte nicht länger weggetreten. „Nicht ich bin es, um den du dir Gedanken machen solltest.“

„Was?“ Dean wich zurück und verzog das Gesicht. „Gedanken machen? Ey, ich hab mir doch keine Gedanken gemacht. Bitte!“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Lindsey lächelte wissend, sagte aber nichts weiter und auch Dean hatte keine Lust, noch irgendwas zu sagen und damit das Lächeln auf Lindseys Lippen womöglich noch zu vertiefen. Es war ihm jetzt schon zutiefst unangenehm, dass Lindsey überhaupt kapiert hatte, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte. Er wollte den Eindruck nicht noch verstärken, indem er jetzt weiter dagegen zu reden versuchte und es abstritt.

„Ich weiß, dass du gesagt hast, ich soll dich nicht fragen und nicht versuchen, irgendwas über dich herauszufinden …“, setzte Dean nach einer geraumen Weile an, in der sie nur geschwiegen hatten.

„Aber dich würde dann doch etwas brennend interessieren“, fuhr Lindsey fort und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Dean nickte. „Warum ich gesagt habe, dass ich nicht in Gefahr bin?“, mutmaßte der junge Mann schließlich. Erneut nickte Dean knapp. Seufzend ließ sich Lindsey nach hinten sacken, kam zum liegen und stierte auf die Ketten, die sie umgaben. „Schön. Wie ich schon mal gesagt habe: ich bin hier nur geparkt“, meinte Lindsey schließlich. „Lange Story. Ich bin tot, ich bin hier, aber für mich haben die andere Pläne als mich in einen Dämon zu verwandeln. Ich hocke hier nur meine Zeit ab, bis sie mich brauchen.“

„Und … wer sind ‚Sie’ … wenn ich das so doof fragen darf.“

„Meine Bosse. Davon abgesehen ist das hier echt besser als letztes Mal“, murmelte er. „Da war ich wirklich in der Hölle.“ Dean war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er war der Meinung, dass Lindsey zitterte. „Haben mir das Herz rausgerissen … jeden … verdammten … Tag“, flüsterte Lindsey und klopfte sich wieder und wieder mit der verwundeten Hand gegen die Brust. Dean kletterte zu ihm und hielt seine Hand fest, suchte Lindseys Blick. Der junge Mann lächelte plötzlich sanft. „Vorbei. Und jetzt frag nicht weiter. Das ist alles an Information was ich dir geben werde“, murmelte Lindsey und rollte sich ein.

Dean war langweilig, aber Lindsey schien schlafen zu wollen. Also machte er es sich wieder dicht bei dem Mann bequem und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Tatsächlich übermannte ihn der Schlaf, bis …

„Lindsey.“ Ein Säuseln, Flüstern, Sing-Sang. „Lindsey, Lindsey, Lindsey. Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht? Böser, böser Lindsey.“

Lindsey neben ihm fuhr hoch und blickte sich panisch um. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Bitte! Nicht!“, flüsterte er immer und immer wieder, drängte sich gegen die Ketten in seinem Rücken und hob eine Hand abwehrend in die Luft. „Bitte!“, wimmerte er.

„Fuck! Was ist jetzt los?“, fuhr Dean ihn an, doch Lindsey antwortete nicht.

„Böser Lindsey. Böse Jungs werden bestraft!“, fauchte die Stimme. Zu seinem blanken Entsetzen spürte Dean plötzlich unsäglichen Schmerz. Jede einzelne Wunde schien in Flammen zu stehen und er hatte keine Ahnung, was plötzlich los war. Neue Wunden erschienen aus dem nichts, vervielfachten den Schmerz, der ohnehin durch seinen Körper tobte. In purer Agonie schrie er auf, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

„Nein!“, gellte Lindseys Stimme in seinen Ohren. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld, verdammt! Lasst ihn! Ich habe ihn befreit. Er hat nicht mal darum gebeten. Bestraft mich, wenn ihr meint, aber lasst ihn aus dem Spiel! Er kann doch nichts dafür! Bitte!“

Weiter hörte Dean nichts mehr, denn eine erlösende Ohnmacht zog ihn in ihre Arme.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Dean langsam wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er war völlig orientierungslos. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, wurde jedoch von starken Armen festgehalten.

„Ruhig“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Bleib liegen.“ Er fühlte eine Berührung an seiner Wange und blinzelte mehrmals, bis sein Blick wieder einigermaßen klar war. Er war geblendet. Alles um sie herum war weiß.

„Was’n hier los? Sind wir im Himmel?“, murmelte er verstört. Lindsey lächelte traurig.

„Nein. Leider nicht. Muss ich dich enttäuschen.“

„Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir? Was …“

„Hör auf, so viele Fragen zu stellen. Glaub mir, du willst die Antworten nicht wissen.“

„Ich hasse dich!“, erboste sich Dean.

„Ich weiß. Und wie es aussieht, hast du allen Grund dazu.“

„Was …“

„Dean“, unterbrach ihn Lindsey streng. „Frag nicht.“

„Aber …“ Ein Seufzen unterbrach ihn erneut und Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir müssen einfach abwarten, okay? Sie beraten gerade, was weiter passieren soll.“ Lindseys Stimme klang unendlich traurig und er wandte den Blick ab, als wüsste er etwas, das er Dean nicht verraten wollte, etwas, das dieser vielleicht sogar in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte.

„Wir werden sterben, huh?“

„Wir sind schon tot.“

„Du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Ja, weiß ich. Aber die Antwort darauf weiß ich nicht. Sind wütend. Ich weiß nicht, was sie jetzt machen werden.“

„Sie. Deine Bosse? Und warum wütend?“

„Ja.“ Lindsey hob den Blick und starrte in die Ferne. „Weil ich mir einen ‚Spielgefährten’ gesucht habe. Das war weder beabsichtigt noch erlaubt. Ich sollte dort unten alleine vor mich hin schmoren, aber ich hab ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.“ Endlich senkte Lindsey den Blick und sah Dean direkt in die Augen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich da mit hineingezogen habe“, meinte er bedauernd. „Ich wünschte wirklich ich könnte es rückgängig machen.“

„Ich nicht“, murrte Dean genervt. „Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich da weiterhin herumgehangen wäre, alleine, voller Ungewissheit. Und dann der Sucher … Nein. So war es besser.“

„Wir werden beide dafür zahlen.“

„Und wenn schon.“ Dean grinste und rappelte sich hoch. Es war ihm nun doch etwas unangenehm, in Lindseys Armen zu liegen, zumal er sich langsam ein klein wenig besser fühlte. Nur widerwillig ließ Lindsey ihn los. „In die Situation hab ich mich selbst gebracht, als ich den Handel abgeschlossen habe. Da kannst du nichts dafür. Und alles ist besser, als dort unten zu hängen und drauf zu warten, bei lebendigem Leib zu verwesen.“

„Das bleibt abzuwarten. Solltest nicht so vorschnell urteilen“, meinte Lindsey kopfschüttelnd. „Die lassen sich garantiert was Übles einfallen.“

„Junge, was hast du für Bosse? Und warum so negativ? Ich meine … hey. Könnte schlimmer sein.“

„Wirklich“, meinte Lindsey tonlos.

„Wir haben eine Entscheidung getroffen“, durchbrach eine kindliche Stimme die entstandene Stille und sorgte dafür, dass Dean aufsprang. Verwundert wandte er sich um und starrte den kleinen Jungen an, der vor ihnen stand. „Steh auf, wenn ich mit dir rede!“, fauchte der sogleich Lindsey an, der noch immer auf dem weißen Boden saß und sich nicht rührte.

„Gerne. Dürfte sich nur etwas schwierig gestalten, nachdem ihr mir die Beine gebrochen habt“, gab Lindsey gehässig zurück.

„Die haben was?“, rief Dean entsetzt aus und starrte Lindsey ungläubig an.

„Ich sagte: Aufstehen.“ Mit den Worten machte der Junge eine Handbewegung in Richtung Lindsey, der wie von unsichtbaren Händen gepackt vom Boden hoch gezerrt wurde.

Kaum war Lindsey einigermaßen aufrecht, schien ihn die unsichtbare Kraft loszulassen und ein gellender Schmerzschrei durchbrach die sie umgebende Stille, gefolgt von einem weiteren Aufschrei, als Lindsey sich nicht auf den Beinen halten konnte und zu Boden ging, wo er sich aus Reflex mit den Händen abstützen wollte, was ihm sein gebrochenes Handgelenk natürlich nicht unbedingt dankte.

Bestürzt ging Dean in die Knie und blickte auf Lindsey hinab, der sich wimmernd und stöhnend auf dem Boden wand. Mit giftigem Blick starrte er den Jungen an.

„Was bist du für ein sadistischer Bastard!“, knurrte er ungehalten, unfähig, seiner Wut anders Ausdruck zu verleihen, als die Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte dem Kind das Gesicht zu Matsch geprügelt. Längst war ihm klar, dass er kein normales Kind vor sich hatte. Vermutlich besessen.

„Nicht!“, presste Lindsey hervor und sah Dean aus tränenverschleierten Augen voller Panik an. „Mach es nicht noch schlimmer!“, flüsterte er ängstlich. Hilflos blickte Dean zwischen Lindsey und dem Jungen hin und her. Das einzige, was ihm einfiel, war beruhigend die Schulter des noch immer wimmernden Mannes zu streicheln und er kam sich dabei schrecklich nutzlos und dumm vor.

„Schön, dann bleib eben liegen.“ Der Junge verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Lange wirst du dich nicht ausruhen können.“ Lachen. Das boshafteste Lachen, das Dean je gehört hatte. Wütend sprang er auf und wollte sich auf den Jungen stürzen, doch er schien an einer unsichtbaren Wand abzuprallen, konnte den dämonischen Mistkerl nicht erreichen. „Ihr sollt euren Willen haben und müsst nicht zurück. Vorerst. Geht in das Haus und überlebt dort bis auf Weiteres. Sollte euch das gelingen, seid ihr frei und könnt gehen. Sterbt ihr, landet ihr wieder in eurer kleinen Hölle und diesmal werden wir dafür sorgen, dass ihr euch nicht mehr befreien könnt und ihr werdet die berühmten Höllenqualen leiden, vor denen ihr bislang verschont geblieben seid.“ Emotionslos ratterte der Junge die Worte herunter wie auswendig gelernten Text, den er selbst nicht verstand. Und Dean wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Sam da wäre. Er hatte es bis zu seinem Tod nicht geschafft, das Ritual für die Austreibung von Dämonen auswendig zu lernen. Sam hätte dem Kerl schon gezeigt, wie auswendiggelernter Text sinnvoll eingesetzt werden konnte.

„Was soll das heißen? Und welches Haus? Und überhaupt, was soll der Scheiß eigentlich?“, erboste sich Dean erneut.

„Ihr habt nicht viel Zeit. Hier gibt es Werwölfe.“ Die Stimme klang hol und von fern und der Junge sowie der weiße Raum verblassten. Eigentlich verdunkelte sich alles vielmehr, als dass es verblasste. Dean sah sich verwirrt um. Für einige Augenblicke sah er gar nichts. Tiefe Schwärze umgab ihn, bis sich seine Augen langsam daran gewöhnten. Das Erste, was er schwach als Umriss erkennen konnte, war Lindsey, der noch immer am Boden lag, zusammengekauert wie ein geprügelter Hund. Er ging zu ihm zurück und erneut neben dem gekrümmten Körper in die Knie, berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter.

„Lindsey?“ Der Mann zuckte unter seiner Berührung weg.

„Verschwinde, verdammt! Willst du hier auf die Werwölfe warten? Darauf, dass sie uns beide in Stücke reißen?“

„Nein, sicher nicht. Aber ich wäre verwundert, wenn Werwölfe unser einziges Problem hier wären. Vielleicht hetzten sie uns auch noch ein paar heidnische Gottheiten auf den Hals“, murmelte Dean missmutig.

Natürlich wollte Dean das nicht. Sie hatten keine Waffen, sie befanden sich irgendwo in einem Wald, wie es ihm schien. Ein alter, verkommener Wald, mit alten und teilweise schon abgestorbenen Bäumen. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn auf unangenehme Weise an Burkitsville in Indiana und fast rechnete er schon damit, dass eine Vogelscheuche hinter einem Baum hervorkommen und sie töten würde. Dieses Mal war Sam nicht hier, um ihn im letzten Moment zu retten. Er musste sich selbst retten. Und Lindsey ebenso.

„Was?“

„Nichts. So. Und wo ist das verdammte Haus, zu dem wir sollen?“

„Bist du blind?“ Lindsey wies in eine Richtung und Dean folgte seinem Fingerzeig mit seinen Blicken. Im gleichen Moment musste er sich selbst die gleiche Frage stellen. Gerade einmal 100 Meter von ihnen entfernt ragte ein riesiges Gebäude in den Himmel. Haus war weit untertrieben. Schloss hätte vermutlich eher gepasst und es wirkte bedrohlich.

„Bist du sicher? Der hatte doch Haus gesagt …“

„Siehst du hier irgendwo ein weiteres Gebäude?“

„Nein, aber …“

„Dann bin ich sicher.“

„Aber das ist ein verdammtes Schloss. Vielleicht ist das Haus etwas weiter …“

„Nein. Sicherlich nicht. Dean, glaub mir einfach. **_Das_** ist das Haus.“

„Und woher willst du das wissen?“, zischte Dean unmutig. Lindsey richtete sich vorsichtig auf und blickte zu dem gewaltigen Gebäude hinüber.

„Das ist genau ihre Art“, meinte er leise. „Das Ziel direkt vor meinen Augen, aber ich kann es nicht erreichen.“ Ein jaulendes Heulen ließ beide zusammenzucken. Lindsey schluckte. „Los jetzt. Bevor die Biester hier sind. Wir haben beide offene Wunden. Vermutlich riechen wir wie ein leckeres Buffet.“

„Schön. Dann ist das das Haus. Aber du kommst mit.“

„Sei kein Idiot, Dean! Wir schaffen das nie!“ Erneutes Heulen durchbrach die Nacht und ein heftiger Windstoß fegte über sie hinweg, schob einige Wolken beiseite und machte den Blick auf einen großen, runden Vollmond frei. „Wenn wir beide sofort drauf gehen, haben die gewonnen“, murmelte Lindsey. „Bitte! Bring dich in Sicherheit!“

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Du klingst wie ein verliebter Teenager, der gerade Romeo und Julia zum Besten gibt! Die DiCaprio-Version, wohl gemerkt.“ Dean stand auf und sah sich hektisch um. „Du kommst mit. Beiß die Zähne zusammen. Das schaffen wir schon.“

Im Mondlicht konnte er das Gesicht des anderen Mannes jetzt deutlich sehen und auch seine Reaktion auf die Worte. Erst wütend, dann erschrocken, dann ängstlich. Heftig schüttelte Lindsey den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht. Das ist zu weit. Keine Chance.“ Eine schallende Ohrfeige traf Lindseys Wange und völlig verstört wandte er den Blick zurück zu Dean, den Mund offen, aber unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

„Halt. Die. Klappe“, knurrte Dean wütend. „Ich hab zugesehen, wie du mit einem Fleischhaken im Rücken durch die Gegend geklettert bist und dich wie Tarzan von Kette zu Kette geschwungen hast. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du hier sitzen und drauf warten willst, dass dir irgendwelche Biester das Herz aus der Brust reißen.“ Lindsey verzog das Gesicht.

„Könnten sich auch mal was Neues einfallen lassen …“, murmelte er missmutig.

„Willst du wirklich wie ein Mädchen am Boden hocken und dich zerfleischen lassen?“, erkundigte sich Dean gehässig. „Nicht, dass es nicht passen würde. Lindsey ist ja eigentlich ein Mädchenname …“ Lindsey knurrte und versuchte, nach ihm zu schlagen, doch Dean machte einen kleinen Satz nach hinten. „Daneben! Du zielst auch noch wie ein Mädchen.“ Er lachte. Das Schloss befand sich in seinem Rücken und die Tür stand einladend offen, das hatte er im Mondenschein schon gesehen. Hinter Lindsey huschten dunkle Schatten zwischen den Bäumen herum und jagten Dean kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Sie waren schon hier. Mindestens zwei.

„Erinnere mich daran, dich das nächste Mal nicht aus deiner misslichen Lage zu befreien!“, fauchte Lindsey wütend und versuchte erneut, Dean zu erwischen, der ein weiteres Stück zurückwich.

„Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, Linnylein, dann hat der Kleine gemeint, dass sie dafür sorgen würden, dass wir beide dort dumm herumhängen. Aber hey, vielleicht geben sie uns schöne Plätze nebeneinander, dann können wir dabei zugucken, wie der andere verfault. Hätte auch seine Vorteile. Dann wissen wir wenigstens, wie wir selbst aussehen.“

Noch ein Stück. Lindsey schien vergessen zu haben, dass die Werwölfe lauerten, schien vergessen zu haben, dass sie zum Haus mussten. Sein Denken war ganz offensichtlich auf eine Sache reduziert: Dean endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er zog sich vorwärts, indem er sich mit den Unterarmen abstützte. Natürlich wäre es schneller gegangen, wenn Dean ihn hochgezerrt hätte und sie wenigstens versucht hätten, das Haus zu erreichen. Aber die Schatten waren langsamer geworden, umkreisten sie beide spielerisch, schienen im Moment noch ihren Spaß an der Angelegenheit zu haben. Deans Plan war einfach: Lindsey möglichst nah an die offene Tür locken und ihn dann einfach hinein zerren, ungeachtet der Knochenbrüche oder sonstiger Schäden, die ihm vielleicht noch zugefügt worden waren. Vielleicht würde sein Kampfgeist ja erwachen, wenn er die rettende Tür nur etwas näher vor sich sah.

„Stimmt eigentlich nicht wirklich“, unterbrach sich Dean selbst. „Ich bin hübscher als du, **_Lindsay_**!“ Ein wütendes Knurren drang aus Lindseys Kehle. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er unbedachterweise versuchte, aufzustehen. Ein weiteres Stück zog er sich dann auf Dean zu. Der grinste überheblich. „Solltest dich mal sehen, Kleiner. Wie ein Kleinkind robbst du hier über den Boden. So erwischst du mich doch nie.“ Ein weiterer Schatten tauchte zwischen den Bäumen auf, gefährliches Knurren erklang und diesmal kam es von einem der Werwölfe. Eine Bewegung zu seiner Linken jagte Dean einen weiteren Schauer über den Rücken. Sie kamen näher. Und sie kreisten sie ein. Wenn es einem der Werwölfe einfiel, sich zwischen sie und das Haus zu stellen, hatten sie nur geringe Chancen, die Tür doch noch zu erreichen. Noch 70 Meter.

„Ich schwör dir, ich brech dir die Beine, wenn ich dich erwische“, fauchte Lindsey.

„Ja, schön. Kannst du gerne machen. Aber dazu musst du mich erst erwischen. Nä nä nä! Du bist zu langsam!“ Plötzlich wurde Lindsey kreidebleich.

„Dean!“, flüsterte er. „Werwolf. Hinter dir.“

„Ich weiß.“ Dean sah sich nicht um. „Ich hab das Biest gehört. Hinter dir sind übrigens drei. Schau dich nicht um. Komm weiter. Im Moment sehen sie uns noch zu.“ Lindsey blickte an Dean vorbei auf die Tür.

„Du Arsch.“

„Hat doch bisher gut funktioniert.“ Dean zwinkerte. „Komm schon. So lang die denken, wir gehen uns gleich gegenseitig an die Kehle, warten sie vielleicht noch. Wir können es schaffen.“ Lindseys Wangenmuskeln zuckten und er verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht gehen.“

„Dann robb weiter, verdammt. Kämpfe. Du bist nicht der Typ, der sofort aufgibt. So schätze ich dich nicht ein.“

„Vielleicht liegst du damit falsch.“

„Sicherlich nicht.“ Immerhin hatte Lindsey nicht aufgegeben. Langsam aber stetig bewegten sie sich auf das Haus zu. Wieder eine Bewegung, die Dean im rechten Augenwinkel auffing. Längst hatte er einige der Schatten aus den Augen verloren. Vermutlich sammelten sie sich jetzt doch hinter ihm, um ihnen den Weg zur Tür zu versperren. „Wie weit hinter mir ist das Biest.“

„Steht knapp vor der Tür“, gab Lindsey zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück. „Das wird nicht funktionieren.“

„Wenigstens sterben wir im Stehen. Naja. Ich zumindest.“

„Verdammter Mistkerl.“

„Och. Was hat das kleine Lindseylein denn? Hat er Aua?“

„Falls wir das wirklich schaffen, brech ich dir mehr als nur die Beine“, fluchte Lindsey ungehalten.

„Das gibt dir wenigstens Antrieb um nicht aufzugeben“, meinte Dean ruhig. „Kannst es gern versuchen. Aber ich werd mich zur Wehr setzen.“

„Jetzt ist er weg“, wechselte Lindsey erneut das Thema.

„Is noch zu weit.“

„Ja.“

„Was meinst du, wie weit wir nen kleinen Spurt hinlegen können?“

„Zehn, vielleicht 20 Meter. Weiter sicherlich nicht. Und selbst das kann ich nicht garantieren.“ Lindsey verzog das Gesicht.

„Wir haben die Hälfte?“ Lindsey nickte knapp. Seine Arme zitterten leicht von der Anstrengung und Dean entging nicht, dass er langsamer geworden war. „Jetzt mach mir hier nicht schlapp“, murmelte Dean. „Die Hälfte hast du schon geschafft. Du willst doch jetzt nicht aufgeben.“ Aber es wäre natürlich zu einfach gewesen, wenn die einzige Schwierigkeit gewesen wäre, dass sie das Haus erreichen mussten. Anscheinend fingen die Biester an, sich zu langweilen.

„Scheiße, Dean. Verschwinde endlich!“, fauchte Lindsey. Als Dean sich umwandte, sah er nur noch eine riesigen Körper auf sich zu jagen. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich ducken und entging dem Angriff. Lediglich ein brennender Kratzer an seiner Schulter teilte ihm mit, dass der Angriff tatsächlich stattgefunden hatte.

„Waffen! Wir brauchen Waffen!“, knurrte Dean und sah sich suchend um. „Im Haus?“

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“ Dean wandte sich um und rannte los. Ein weiterer Werwolf wollte sich von der Seite auf ihn stürzen, aber mit einem raschen Satz nach vorne gelang es ihm, unter dem Tier hindurch zu tauchen. Er rollte sich ab und stürzte durch die Tür. Dunkelheit umfing ihn.

„Verdammt!“, fluchte Dean und warf eine Blick hinaus, wo Lindsey sich jetzt wieder schneller auf die Tür zu bewegte. Aber er hatte keine Chance, völlig auf sich gestellt. Er war viel zu langsam und für die Werwölfe leichte Beute. „Waffen. Irgendeine Waffe. Bitte!“ Er stieß gegen etwas, betastete den Gegenstand. Es waren Kerzen. Klimpernd war etwas zu Boden gefallen, als er den Kerzenleuchter angerempelt hatte. Er ging auf die Knie und tastete fieberhaft auf dem Boden herum, bis seine Hände endlich ein Feuerzeug fanden. Er brauchte zwei Versuche, um es endlich anzumachen und die Kerzen zu entzünden. Heulen drang an sein Ohr, Knurren und die Geräusche von knackenden Zweigen und raschelndem Laub. Nur wenige Schritte von dem Kerzenleuchter entfernt befand sich eine Tür. Dean riss sie auf und stieß einen kurzen Freudenschrei aus. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein ausgedehntes Waffenarsenal.

„Silberkugeln. Silberkugeln. Wenn ich ein Revolver mit Silberkugeln wäre, wie würde ich dann aussehen?“ Ein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei ließ ihn herumwirbeln. Eine der Bestien hatte sich an Lindsey herangemacht und zerrte ihn zurück in Richtung Wald. „Fuck!“

Dean riss die nächsten Waffen aus den Halterungen, die er finden konnte und stürzte wieder nach draußen, wobei er rasch überprüfte, ob sich Kugeln in dem Revolver befanden. Er hatte kaum die Schwelle übertreten, da wurde er schon von einem weiteren Werwolf angefallen. Dean schoss auf das Biest, das jaulend zurückwich. Natürlich keine Silberkugeln. Aber immerhin konnte er die Bestien etwas zurücktreiben.

Die nächste Kugel traf den Werwolf, der Lindseys Bein in den Fängen hatte und jaulend ließ das Biest von ihm ab und wich zurück. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags hatte Dean den anderen Mann erreicht und zerrte ihn auf die Füße. „Tut mir leid, Kumpel. Aber allzu lange werden die sich nicht zurückhalten lassen.“

Lindsey stöhnte und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Dean fasste ihn um die Taille und legte Lindseys Arm um seine Schulter, um ihn nach Möglichkeit zu stützen. Lindseys Umklammerung machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht, sich zu bewegen, dennoch zog und zerrte er den Mann mit sich.

40 Meter. Knurrend kamen die Monster näher und Lindseys Griff machte es ihm schwer, ordentlich zu zielen. Dazu kam, dass ihm sehr bald die Kugeln ausgehen würden. Zwei der Angreifer traf er, den dritten verfehlte er jedoch zweimal und Lindsey wurde immer schwerer.

„Komm schon. Ich kann dich nicht alleine schleppen.“

„Ich weiß!“, stieß Lindsey hervor und für wenige Schritte schaffte er es wohl, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und trotz der Schmerzen ein kleines Stück mitzustolpern. Dann jedoch strauchelte Lindsey und riss Dean mit sich zu Boden. Zeitgleich blickten sie zu Tür, die noch immer 30 Meter von ihnen entfernt war. Fluchend rappelte sich Dean wieder auf und warf Lindsey die Waffe zu.

„Wenn irgendwas auf dich zu kommt, schieß drauf. Ich hol Nachschub.“ Damit hastete er zurück zum Haus und riss weitere Waffen aus der Halterung, die er nur kurz überprüfte, ob sich überhaupt Kugeln darin befanden. Außerdem nahm er eines der Schwerter mit. Vielleicht konnten sie ja wenigstens ein oder zwei der Biester erledigen. Schüsse erklangen.

Dean rechnete kurz nach. Der Crosman, den er Lindsey in die Hand gedrückt hatte, hatte eine Kapazität von 10 Schuss. Er selbst hatte bereits sechs Kugeln abgefeuert und soeben waren drei weitere Schüsse gefallen. Lindsey hatte also nur noch eine Kugel übrig. Höchste Zeit, um zurückzukehren.

Bewaffnet mit einer 586er Smith & Wesson und einem Breitschwert hetzte er also wieder nach draußen. „Wirf das Schwert her!“, schrie Lindsey, als er seinen letzten Schuss abgefeuert hatte, der das Ziel jedoch verfehlte und nun festgestellt hatte, dass das Magazin leer war. Dean warf es in Lindseys Richtung und hoffte, ihn dabei nicht zu treffen. Von seiner linken Seite kam ein weiterer Angreifer auf ihn zu, den er mit zwei Kugeln bedachte, dann hatte er Lidsey erreicht. Der hob gerade das Schwert mit der unverletzten Hand und auch wenn es Dean nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, mit dem gebrochenen Handgelenk, enthauptete Lindsey mit einem einzigen Schlag den Werwolf, der sich gerade auf ihn stürzen wollte.

„Rettung in letzter Sekunde“, murmelte Lindsey und schob den Kadaver von sich herunter. Erneut flog sein Blick zur offenen Tür. „Kann die nicht ein kleines Stück näher sein?“, murrte er wehmütig. Dean zog ihn erneut auf die Füße, stützte ihn nach Möglichkeit und ein weiteres Mal stolperten sie auf die Tür zu. Hinter ihnen erklang Knurren. Dean drehte sich um, wobei Lindsey fast wieder zu Boden ging und schenkte auch dem feigen Angreifer in ihrem Rücken eine Kugel.

20 Meter und sie kamen voran. Für einen Moment schienen die Werwölfe zu zögern, nachdem einer von ihnen endgültig tot war. 10 Meter vor der Tür stürzten sich gleich drei der Biester auf sie beide und Dean musste Lindsey loslassen, um dem Angriff auszuweichen. Mit einem Aufschrei prallte der andere Mann auf den Boden, riss im gleichen Augenblick jedoch das Schwert hoch und bohrte es dem Werwolf in die Brust, der auf ihn gesprungen war. Das hielt das Monster jedoch nicht davon ab, nach seinem Gesicht zu schnappen und mit den Krallen danach zu schlagen.

Bis Dean seine beiden Gegner abgewehrt hatte und den panischen Schrei und Lindseys reichlich ungünstige Lage bemerkt hatte, war das Gesicht des Mannes bereits mit einigen heftigen Kratzern überzogen. Gerade als die Zähne des Monsters gefährlich nah an Lindseys Kehle zuschnappten, traf das Tier eine Kugel und mit einem Aufjaulen wurde das Biest zur Seite geschleudert.

„Noch alles dran?“, erkundigte sich Dean knapp.

„Gerade noch so.“, knurrte Lindsey und versuchte selbstständig wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Panik, Adrenalin und blanker Überlebenswille gaben ihnen beiden neue Kraft, ließen sie jegliche Schmerzen ignorieren, auch wenn Lindsey ohne Deans stützenden Griff dennoch keinen Schritt hätte machen können. Sie taumelte und stolperten die nächsten Meter weiter. Fast hatten sie die Tür erreicht, da wurden sie von hinten angesprungen und gingen erneut zu Boden. Lindsey schrie und Dean fluchte. Ein brennender Schmerz zog sich über seinen Rücken hinab. Er versuchte sich umzudrehen und den Angreifer irgendwie abzuwehren, doch das Gewicht des Werwolfs auf seinem Rücken machte ihm das unmöglich. Scharfe Krallen rissen seine Haut auf. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit oder Gelegenheit, um nach Lindsey zu sehen, bemerkte jedoch, dass der erneut von einem Werwolf zurück in Richtung Wald gezerrt wurde, während das Schwert jetzt direkt neben Dean lag. Fluchend griff er danach und schlug blind in Richtung seines Angreifers. Offensichtlich hatte er das Monstrum getroffen, denn es sprang von seinem Rücken und zog sich zurück.

Während er sich umdrehte, riss Dean bereits den Revolver hoch und der gut gezielte Schuss traf den Kopf des Werwolfs, der daraufhin wieder von Lindsey abließ.

Dean war am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt, doch er wollte Lindsey nicht zurücklassen. Er konnte es nicht. Also eilte er die wenigen Meter zurück zu dem Mann, riss ihn mit letzter Kraft wieder auf die Beine, zerrte ihn so weit es ging weiter und versetzte Lindsey dann mit den letzten Kraftreserven, die er noch hatte mobilisieren können, einen heftigen Stoß, der ihn bis knapp vor die Türschwelle stürzen ließ. Ohne weiter zu zögern krallte sich Lindsey am Türstock fest und zerrte sich über die Schwelle, Dean hechtete nur einen Wimpernschlag später an ihm vorbei, wandte sich um und zerrte Lindsey ausgerechnet am gebrochenen Handgelenk über die Schwelle, was der mit einem langgezogenen Schmerzschrei und wüstem Fluchen dankte.

Kraftlos lagen die beiden Männer nebeneinander auf dem Boden und starrten die offene Tür an. Die Werwölfe hetzten näher, würden jeden Moment durch die Öffnung springen und die Sache endgültig beenden … Da erklang ein lauter Knall, fast wie Donnerschlag und die Tür wurde wie von einem Windstoß ins Schloss geworfen und mehrfaches Knacken und Klirren verriet, dass sie verschlossen wurde, von wem auch immer. Ein dumpfes Krachen erklang, als der vorderste Werwolf dagegen sprang. Dann herrschte Totenstille und Dunkelheit, denn die Kerzen waren ausgegangen.

Dean ließ sich zurücksinken und starrte schwer atmend in die Dunkelheit. Er wollte gerade einen dummen Spruch ablassen, als glühender Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte und erneut hatte er das Gefühl, jede einzelne Wunde würde in Flammen stehen. Irgendwo neben sich in der Dunkelheit hörte er Lindsey schreien.


	6. Chapter 6

„Was zum Teufel …“, stöhnte Dean und krümmte sich auf dem harten Boden zusammen. Ihm kam es vor, als würde sein ganzer Körper in Flammen stehen. Mit zitternden Händen suchte er nach dem Feuerzeug, versuchte überhaupt wieder Orientierung zu bekommen, denn im Moment war ihm, als wäre er einfach nur in einem Loch und würde fallen. Immer weiter fallen. Ein endloser Sturz.

Humorloses Lachen riss ihn aus der Illusion und verwirrt versuchte er Lindsey in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Das Lachen erstarb in einer wüsten Flucheskapade gefolgt von Stöhnen und gepresstem Wimmern.

„Lindsey?“, fragte Dean. Der Schmerz tobte weiterhin durch seinen Körper, wanderte von einer Verletzung zur anderen und wieder zurück. Zugleich wurde ihm schlecht, sein Magen krampfte und er verspürte unsäglichen Durst. Rasselndes, geradezu mühsames Einatmen riss ihn erneut aus seiner Versunkenheit und fast schon Panisch krabbelte er auf allen Vieren in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen und wo er Lindsey vermutete. „Himmel, Lindsey! Was ist los?“ Er fischte das Feuerzeug aus seiner Hosentasche und knipste es an, um zu sehen, was mit Lindsey geschah.

„Schon gut“, murmelte Lindsey schwach. „Hatte nach all der Zeit nur vergessen, wie es ist, zu atmen. So richtig zu atmen.“ Ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, wurde dann aber augenscheinlich von einer neuen Schmerzwelle sofort wieder weggewischt.

„Was?“ Dean ließ das Feuerzeug wieder ausgehen, als eine weitere Schmerzwelle seinen Arm entlang kroch und es ihm schwer machte, das kleine Ding überhaupt noch zu halten.

„Hast wohl nicht richtig zugehört, was?“, drang Lindseys Stimme zu ihm, gefolgt von einem weiteren, humorlosen Lachen.

„Was ist so witzig, verdammt?“

„Nicht wirklich witzig.“ Lindsey keuchte gepresst. „Wir sollen hier überleben, richtig? Um zu überleben … Verdammt.“ Etwas stieß gegen Dean und reflexartig streckte er die Hand aus und hielt Lindsey fest, der sich unter einer heftigen Schmerzwelle aufgebäumt hatte. „Um zu überleben, müssen wir erst mal überhaupt wieder **_leben_** “, presste der junge Mann hervor, dicht an Deans Brust. „Unsere Wunden heilen, Körperfunktionen setzen wieder ein.“ Lindseys Hand krallte sich in Deans Jacke. „Wäre nur schön, wenn es schneller gehen würde“, keuchte der Mann.

„Was? Du meinst … wow! Ist das überhaupt möglich? Ich meine …“

„Alles ist möglich“, knurrte Lindsey. Erneut entzündete Dean das Feuerzeug und betrachtete seine Handgelenke. Tatsächlich schlossen sich die Schürfwunden dort langsam aber stetig. Und dann spürte er etwas, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass es sich so verdammt gut anfühlen würde: Sein Herz begann zu schlagen. Rasend schnell, viel zu schnell. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, sein Herz würde aus der Brust springen und davon galoppieren. Mit einem fast schon seligen Lächeln ließ er sich wieder auf den Boden sinken, wobei er Lindsey mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig mitnahm. Dean lachte. Erleichterung brandete über ihn hinweg, drohte ihn davon zu schwemmen. Er war wieder am Leben!

Der Schmerz ebbte langsam ab, aber Lindsey schien noch immer heftig zu leiden. Allerdings musste sich Dean auch eingestehen, dass er weit weniger Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, als der andere Mann und das war schon anhand der Verletzungen, von denen er wusste. Vorsichtig schob er Lindsey von sich und stand auf, suchte im Schein des Feuerzeugs nach den Kerzen und entzündete eine davon, die er dann mitnahm, zurück zu dem jungen Mann, der zitternd und stöhnend am Boden lag. Besorgt betrachtete er den Anderen, ging neben ihm in die Knie.

„Junge, was ist bei dir alles kaputt, dass das so lange dauert?“, murrte Dean missmutig vor sich hin. Lindsey blinzelte. Feuchte Strähnen klebten ihm im Gesicht.

„Frag, was nicht kaputt ist. Das wäre kürzer“, murrte er. Kopfschüttelnd wandte Dean den Blick ab und sah sich stattdessen um. Sie befanden sich in einer geräumigen Eingangshalle. Wuchtige und steile Treppen führten nach oben, Gänge und Türen schlossen an die Halle an. Wie weit die Treppen hinaufführten und was sich dort oben befand, konnte Dean im schwachen Kerzenschein nicht feststellen. Das einzige, was ihm sofort klar war, war die Tatsache, dass sie sich in einem riesigen Schloss befanden und ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn.

„Ich wette, wir sind hier nicht allein“, murmelte er vorsichtig. Mehr zu sich selbst als wirklich zu Lindsey.

„Würde mich wundern, wenn wir es wären“, gab dieser jedoch sofort zurück. Dean nickte knapp, lauschte, sah sich argwöhnisch um. Doch für den Moment schien alles ruhig zu sein. Auch Lindsey wurde langsam ruhiger. Nach einer Weile lag er zwar noch immer zusammengerollt auf der Seite, gab aber nicht länger schmerzerfüllte Laute von sich und wand sich nicht mehr auf dem Boden.

„Na? Fertig soweit?“, erkundigte sich Dean und tastete einfach mal nach Lindseys Puls. Er stellte fest, dass auch Lindseys Herz im Moment mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in seiner Brust arbeitete, als müsse es die verlorene Zeit aufarbeiten. Lindsey schob seine Hand weg und richtete sich auf. Noch ehe Dean wusste, wie ihm geschah, traf ihn ein heftiger Kinnhaken.

„Spinnst du?“, brauste Dean auf und holte bereits zum Gegenschlag aus.

„Werd dir sicherlich nicht die Beine brechen, weil ich dir Brief und Siegel gebe, dass Verletzungen, die wir uns von jetzt an zuziehen, nicht auf wundersame Weise verschwinden werden. Aber wenigstens **_das_** wollte ich mir nicht nehmen lassen!“, fauchte Lindsey kühl. „Verdammter Bastard. Dir hat das vermutlich auch noch Spaß gemacht, was?“

„Ich hab nur versucht, dich irgendwie in dieses verdammte Haus zu bekommen und offensichtlich hat es funktioniert, also hör auf … Hey. Du bist gebissen worden!“ Dean wich vorsichtig zurück. Natürlich. Die Werwölfe hatten zweimal Lindseys Bein in ihren Fängen gehabt. Er würde nun also auch zum Werwolf werden – vermutlich war das der große Plan. Dass sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen würden.

„Na und? Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Toter zum Werwolf werden kann und zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich genau das. Ich denke … hoffe … dass die Komplettheilung auch das beinhaltet hat … hab eigentlich wenig Lust, zu so nem Monster zu werden. Ich meine …“

„So oder so … sollten wir nächsten Monat zu Vollmond noch hier sein, werden wir das schon feststellen. Aber das sag ich dir, Junge: Ich leg dich um, bevor du mir auch nur zu Nahe kommen kannst.“

„Darum bitte ich doch!“, erboste sich Lindsey missmutig und machte schließlich Anstalten aufzustehen. Er hatte scheinbar ein paar Probleme damit, denn es dauerte, bis er hoch kam und dann war er auch reichlich wackelig auf den Beinen. Dean beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch.

„Solltest du nicht lieber noch etwas sitzen bleiben und warten?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. Lindseys Kopf schoss in seiner Richtung. Mit blitzenden Augen starrte ihn der andere Mann an. „Okay, okay. War doch nur so eine Überlegung“, murmelte Dean und sah sich erneut um. „Was machen wir jetzt? Gegend auskundschaften. Aber sollen wir zusammen gehen, für den Fall, dass wir irgendwas finden, oder einzeln, um schneller durch alles zu kommen?“, erkundigte er sich rasch, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Keine Ahnung. Sollten uns vielleicht aufteilen. Ich seh’ mich mal hier unten um, gehst du nach oben?“ Deans Blick glitt über Lindseys Körper nach unten und er nickte rasch.

„Ja sicher. Spar dir die Treppen erst mal noch.“

„Danke.“

„Bis später.“ Lindsey nickte und nahm eine weitere Kerze von dem Kerzenhalter.

„Hast du mal Feuer?“, grinste er.

„Blöder Spruch! Sind hier nicht in der Disco, verdammt.“ Mit leisem Lachen hielt ihm Lindsey die Kerze entgegen und dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Lindsey nahm das Schwert mit, das unweit der Tür am Boden gelegen hatte, Dean steckte sich noch einen Revolver ein und stapfte dann die Treppen hinauf.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die erste Tür und spähte hinein, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Mit gezogener Waffe schlich er in den Raum, leuchtete ihn aus, sah sich intensiv um. Nichts. Ein leeres Zimmer. Nicht ganz leer. Es schien sich um das Arbeitszimmer eines Malers zu handeln. Argwöhnisch betrachtete Dean die vergilbten Gemälde, trat vorsichtig näher, prägte sich möglichst viele Details ein. „Wehe einer von euch wird lebendig“, murmelte er missmutig. Seit der Geschichte mit dem mörderischen Gemälde machte er um diese Dinger lieber einen großen Bogen.

Er verließ den Raum wieder und betrat das nächste Zimmer, nicht weniger vorsichtig. Ganz offensichtlich handelte es sich hierbei um ein Kinderzimmer. Ein Puppenhaus und diverse Spiel- und Ausstellungspuppen befanden sich darin, starrten ihn aus ihren glasigen Augen an. Dean starrte einen Moment zurück und fühlte sich stark an das Pierpont Inn erinnert. Dort hatte der Geist eines kleinen Mädchens sein Unwesen getrieben. Ob es wohl auch hier Geister gab? Zur Sicherheit nahm er sich vor, sich Salz mitzunehmen, falls er hier oben auf eine Küche treffen würde.

Eine Gänsehaut zog über seinen Rücken und er fühlte sich reichlich verunsichert. Hier fehlte ihm die richtige Waffe, wie auch die richtigen Geräte, um sich auf Geisterjagd zu begeben. Die Kerze würde sicherlich nicht anfangen zu flackern, wenn ein Geist in der Nähe war. Das funktionierte nur bei elektrischen Geräten.

Nahezu jeder Raum barg etwas, das ihn an den ein oder anderen Fall aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnerte, doch handfeste Beweise für Dämonen, Geiser oder sonst etwas fand Dean nicht. Nicht einmal Ratten schien es hier zu geben. Ihm waren auch keine Spinnweben oder sonstiges aufgefallen. Das Gebäude schien außer ihm und Lindsey wirklich nichts Lebendiges zu beherbergen.

Die Stille wurde plötzlich von lautem Rumpeln durchbrochen. Seltsame Geräusche, die sich durch das gesamte Haus zu ziehen schienen und ihn im ersten Moment zusammenzucken ließen. „Lindsey!“, stieß Dean erschrocken hervor. Hatte der junge Mann etwa gefunden, was ihm hier oben bislang noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen war? Die vermeintlichen Feinde, die sie hier bekämpfen mussten, um am Leben zu beleiben? Dean rannte aus dem Raum und polterte die Treppen nach unten, stürzte in die Richtung, aus der er das Geräusch vermutete. Er fand Lindsey reglos vor einer offenen Tür stehen, die in einen Keller zu führen schien.

„Alter! Was treibst du? Das poltert hier durch das ganze Gebäude! Ich dachte schon, du wärst in Schwierigkeiten.“ Lindsey reagiert nicht. Bewegungslos starrte er weiter in die Dunkelheit vor ihm und Dean stellte überrascht fest, dass Lindsey zitterte wie Espenlaub. „Hey!“, sprach er den anderen Mann erneut an und stieß ihn etwas unsanft an. Das schien Lindsey endlich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen und rasch knallte er die Tür zu. „Ist da unten irgendwas?“

„Weiß ich nicht“, murmelte Lindsey fast tonlos. „Ich geh da nicht runter.“

„Wie bitte?“ Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Klar und wenn sich genau da unten die Gegner verstecken und später hoch kommen, dann sagen wir einfach ‚das zählt nicht, wir wussten nicht, dass ihr da unten hockt’ und bitten um Aufschub, was? Ich seh’ mal nach.“

„Nein!“ Lindsey schüttelte heftig den Kopf und verstellte die Tür, so dass Dean sie nicht öffnen konnte.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, du Kind.“

„Nein, Dean. Nicht. Wer weiß, was da unten ist?“

„Ja genau. Und Unwissenheit können wir uns hier nicht leisten. Also geh weg, damit ich nachsehen kann, wenn du dich schon nicht runter traust. Hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Baby bist.“

„Nein, bitte! Glaub mir, wenn das unten ist, was ich denke, dann willst du da wirklich nicht runter. Und … und es kommt auch nicht hoch. Wir können doch einfach die Tür verbarrikadieren. Aber geh da nicht runter.“ Panik klang unverhohlen in Lindseys Stimme mit. Erneut musterte Dean ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Wenn du dir Sorgen um mich machst, dann komm mit, dann können wir uns gegenseitig Deckung geben.“

„Nein! Niemals! Ich geh da nicht runter. Und wenn du mir sonst was androhst. Keine zehn Pferde kriegen mich die Treppen runter!“ Vor Deans erstaunten Augen ließ sich Lindsey an der Tür zu Boden gleichen und hockte dort, wie im Sitzstreik.

„Okay. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum die Herausforderung ist, dass wir überleben sollen. Wenn du dich weiterhin so aufführst, dann werd ich dich nämlich eigenhändig umbringen.“ Große, vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissene, blaue Augen starrten Dean an.

„Ich kann da nicht runter. Wirklich nicht.“ Lindsey senkte den Blick und wirkte plötzlich so verloren, dass Dean beinahe Mitleid bekam. Er nahm sich vor, später genauer nachzufragen, was so schrecklich an einem Keller war, dass er absolut nicht hinunter wollte.

„Schön. Ich werd dich auch nicht zwingen. Aber ich geh da jetzt runter.“ Nur widerwillig wich Lindsey weit genug von der Tür ab, damit Dean sie öffnen konnte, kauerte aber direkt neben der Tür an der Wand und schlang die Arme um seine Knie. Vorsichtig stieg Dean die Treppen hinunter, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Auch hier unten fühlte er sich auf unangenehme Weise erinnert, an den Keller, in dem er fast gestorben wäre. Die Kinder hatten er und Sam gerettet, aber unglücklicherweise hatte er sich dabei selbst unter Strom gesetzt und sein Herz schwer geschädigt. Außer den Pfützen und altem Gemäuer fand er aber nichts in dem Kellerraum und auch keine weitere Türen, die zu anderen Räumen hier unten führen würden.

„Alles klar, hier unten ist nichts“, meinte Dean beruhigend und ging die Treppen wieder hinauf. Dennoch sah er sich immer wieder um. Er wusste aus Berufserfahrung, dass Gefahren überall lauerten und dann zuschlugen, wenn man nicht darauf vorbereitet war.

Oben angekommen schloss er die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel herum. Lindsey atmete merklich auf und kam wieder hoch, sah Dean aber nicht mehr ins Gesicht.

„Sonst irgendwas gefunden?“, erkundigte sich Dean etwas genervt. Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Was war das vorhin für ein Gerumpel?“

„Die Wasserleitungen. Ich hab in der Küche ausprobiert, ob wir fließendes Wasser haben.“ Die Erwähnung von fließendem Wasser erinnerte Dean daran, dass er höllischen Durst hatte.

„Bitte sag mir, dass wir Wasser haben! Und hey, Küche? Ich hab Hunger!“, erklärte er. „Wo?“ Lindsey wies schweigend an ihm vorbei auf eine weitere Tür und Dean stürmte weniger vorsichtig in die Küche als es eigentlich angebracht gewesen wäre.

„Wasser funktioniert, aber die Leitungen sind völlig rostig. Da kommt nur braune Brühe raus und selbst wenn es klar wäre, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob man das trinken kann“, meinte Lindsey wenig enthusiastisch als er Dean in die Küche folgte. „Und was den Hunger angeht … Kühlschrank gibt es keinen, Vorratskammer ist leer.“

„Was?“ Dean drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und sah sich um. Dann trat er an das Waschbecken und drehte ebenfalls den Hahn auf. Eklige braune Brühe floss aus der Leitung und Dean verzog das Gesicht. „Lassen wir das mal ein Weilchen laufen“, murmelte er. „Vielleicht wird es dann ja klar. Ich sterbe vor Durst!“ Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen den Küchentisch und sah Lindsey an. „Sonst irgendwas Interessantes gefunden?“ Lindsey schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich. Kein Anzeichen, dass hier irgendwas oder irgendwer lebt oder haust. Hier unten hab ich außer der Küche und den Vorraträumen noch eine Besenkammer, ein Esszimmer, einen Salon und eine riesige Bücherei gefunden. Aber das scheinen alle Räume auf diesem Stockwerk zu sein. Oben?“

„Nichts von Bedeutung, bisher.“ Dean seufzte. „Haufenweise Räume mit Gemälden, mit Puppen, mit allerlei Gerätschaften. Alles relativ ordentlich aber doch unberührt. Weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Oh, im Keller war auch nichts Essbares.“

„Natürlich.“ Lindsey schnaubte und ließ sich auf den Stuhl am Tisch fallen. „Wie dumm wir sind.“

„Ahm … erleuchte mich?“

„Auf unbestimmte Zeit überleben, huh? Wie denn, ohne Essen oder Trinken? Wenn da nicht mal sauberes Wasser aus der Leitung kommt oder wir ein paar Kanister trinkbares Wasser finden, sind wir in einer Woche spätestens tot. Wenn wir nichts zu Essen finden … Ein Monat vielleicht. Unterschiedlich. Da liest man ja alle möglichen Zeitspannen.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Lassen uns hier verhungern oder verdursten. Ich hoffe ja fast auf letzteres. Geht bei Weitem schneller.“ Dean wurde schlecht. Nein, eigentlich war ihm schon die ganze Zeit schlecht. Vor Hunger. Jetzt wurde ihm nur noch übler, bei dem Gedanken, in diesem Haus elendiglich verhungern zu müssen.

„Okay. Nicht mit mir.“ Er stieß sich ab und marschierte aus dem Raum.

„Dean? Was hast du jetzt vor?“ Lindsey folgte ihm mit raschen Schritten, die in der Eingangshalle hohl und bedrohlich klangen. Dean antwortete nicht, sondern ging direkt auf die Tür zu und versuchte sie zu öffnen. „Spinnst du? Willst du die Werwölfe reinlassen?“ Dean drückte ihm verhalten fluchend die Kerze in die Hand – wo Lindsey seine gelassen hatte, wusste er nicht – und rüttelte, zog und zerrte mit beiden Händen an der Eingangstür.

„Okay. Die Tür ist zu und ich bekomm sie nicht auf. Dann eben mit Gewalt.“ Dean holte sich eine Axt aus dem Waffenschrank und hieb damit auf die Tür ein. Nichts geschah. Die Axt prallte von der Tür ab, als wäre sie aus 5 doch nicht!“ Dean rannte zum nächsten Fenster und hieb mehrfach darauf ein. Mit demselben Ergebnis. Lindsey sagte irgendetwas, doch Dean hörte nicht hin. Wieder und wieder ließ er die Axt gegen das Glas prallen, rannte zum nächsten Fenster und wiederholte die sinnlosen Versuche, bis ihm die Axt plötzlich aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Er wirbelte herum und starrte Lindsey wütend an.

„Gib mir die Axt zurück.“

„Nein. Das ist sinnlos. Siehst du das nicht?“

„Ist es das? Vielleicht ja nicht. Vielleicht ist eins der Fenster nicht gesichert und …“

„Hör auf, Dean!“ Lindsey schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Schalt endlich dein Hirn ein. Oder trägst du deinen Kopf nur zur Zierde auf den Schultern? Die Türen und Fenster sind vermutlich magisch verriegelt und da kommen wir nicht raus. Du solltest nicht so viel Energie verbrauchen, okay? Wir müssen aufpassen. Je weniger wir machen, desto besser unsere Überlebenschancen.“

„Nicht dein Ernst!“

„Doch. Leider. Wir sollten uns jetzt erst mal beruhigen und vor allem nicht in Panik ausbrechen und …“

„Ich brech’ nicht in Panik aus. Das ist keine Panik, das ist Wut“, murrte Dean missmutig.

„Schön. Können wir uns auch nicht leisten. Lass uns in aller Ruhe nachdenken, was wir machen können. Komm jetzt.“ Damit wandte sich Lindsey ab und ging zurück in die Küche. Missmutig, äußerst widerwillig und munter vor sich hin fluchend folgte ihm Dean. Als er die Küche betrat, stand Lindsey über den Wasserhahn gebeugt und schlürfte in vollen Zügen Wasser aus seiner Hand.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?“, rief Dean aus und wollte ihn schon wegziehen, doch Lindsey richtete sich auf und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Was haben wir für Optionen, huh?“, erkundigte er sich kühl. „Entweder das Wasser ist vergiftet, dann sterben wir eben, oder das Wasser ist sauber, dann hält es uns wenigstens etwas länger am Leben. Ohne Wasser sehen unsere Chancen nämlich verdammt mies aus.“

„Wer weiß, was da drin ist? Hast du das nicht selbst gesagt, vorhin?“, murrte Dean missmutig.

„Werden wir feststellen. Ich zwing dich sicherlich nicht dazu, das zu trinken, aber ich für meinen Teil war schon halb ausgedörrt. Wie sieht es oben aus? Irgendein Zimmer mit Betten, in dem wir uns verbarrikadieren könnten?“

„Zimmer hat es da viele … Betten? Nicht in denen, die ich bisher durchgesehen habe. Das Gerumpel hat mich abbrechen und runterkommen lassen.“ Lindsey nickte knapp und gähnte. „Ich bin so müde, ich würde vermutlich auch auf dem Boden schlafen, wenn sich gar nichts anderes finden lässt.“ Tatsächlich sah er reichlich matt aus, aber auch Dean war müde. Der Kampf und der Weg zum Haus waren nicht ohne Spuren an ihm vorübergezogen.

„Wir sollten zur Sicherheit abwechselnd schlafen.“ Lindsey nickte knapp.

„Aber dann lass uns bald ein Zimmer finden und uns dann streiten, wer die erste Wache übernimmt.“ Dean zuckte die Schultern.

„Mach ich.“

„Okay.“ Damit ging Lindsey erneut an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum. Sehnsüchtig blickte Dean auf das Becken, doch er wollte nichts riskieren. Durst hin oder her, er würde das nicht trinken, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste. Er folgte Lindsey. Erneut legten sie einen Stop am Waffenschrank ein und nahmen sich ein paar Dinge mit, ehe sie nach oben gingen. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie einen Raum gefunden, klein, mit einer Türe und einem einzigen Fenster sowie einem geräumigen Bett. Lindsey zögerte nicht länger. Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, murmelte noch etwas, dass sich in Deans Ohren wie „Weck mich, wenn du schlafen willst“ anhörte und gleich darauf teilte ihm regelmäßiges, tiefes Atmen mit, dass Lindsey eingeschlafen war.

Dean setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch und starrte die geschlossene Tür an. Es dauerte nicht lang, da verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen und es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, die Augen offen zu halten. Rasch stand er auf und ging etwas im Raum auf und ab. „Nicht einschlafen. Du darfst nicht einschlafen“, flüsterte er vor sich hin. Aber das interessierte weder seinen Körper noch seinen Geist. Seine Gedanken wollten gar nicht mehr funktionieren und sein Körper schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehören. Irgendwann stand Dean einfach nur noch da, leicht wankend und das Bett sah so schrecklich einladend aus.

Er wankte darauf zu, ließ sich neben Lindsey auf die Matratze fallen und rüttelte den anderen Mann unsanft.

„Musst übernehmen. Ich brauch ein bisschen Schlaf“, murmelte er, dann fielen ihm bereits die Augen zu.


	7. Chapter 7

Als Dean die Augen öffnete, umgab ihn immer noch Dunkelheit. Lediglich das schwache Licht des Mondes, welches durch das Fenster drang, erhellte den Raum geringfügig. Er wollte sich auf die Seite drehen, stieß jedoch gegen etwas und richtete sich schnell auf. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es Lindsey war.

„Mist, verdammter! Lindsey! Wach auf!“, bellte er den anderen Mann an, der nur widerwillig ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab und sich murrend einrollte. „Hey!“ Dean rüttelte ihn heftig, bis Lindsey endlich aus dem Schlaf schreckte und hoch schoss.

„Was? Was ist? Angriff?“ Er sah sich im Raum um und ließ sich dann wieder auf das Bett sinken. „Ist doch alles ruhig“, murmelte er. „Oh. Du willst schlafen? Soll ich übernehmen?“ Er gähnte.

„Ich hab schon geschlafen. Ich hatte dich aufgeweckt, aber du hast die Wache nicht übernommen. Wir können von Glück reden, dass wir noch leben!“, fauchte Dean ungehalten.

„Du hast mich nicht aufgeweckt!“, gab Lindsey zurück. „Ich hab geschlafen, bis gerade eben.“

„Natürlich hab ich … Lassen wir das.“ Dean seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Immer noch dunkel.“

„Das seh‘ ich.“

„Gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder haben wir den ganzen Tag verschlafen oder die Nacht ist noch nicht vorüber. Ich denke aber nicht, dass wir nur kurz geschlafen haben. Dafür war ich viel zu ausgelaugt.“

„Ich plädiere für die dritte Möglichkeit.“

„Huh? Und die wäre?“

„Dass hier immer Nacht herrscht.“ Lindsey seufzte und stand vom Bett auf, trat an das Fenster. „Würde Sinn machen, in deren verdrehter Logik. Hast du irgendwo eine Uhr gesehen?“

„Nein.“

„Ich auch nicht. Das heißt, wir haben hier keine Möglichkeit um Zeit zu messen oder abzuschätzen. Wieder einmal. Wir werden hier im Halbdunkel einer ewig dauernden Vollmondnacht herumhocken und vor uns hin hungern, ohne jegliche Möglichkeit, das Haus zu verlassen oder abzuschätzen, wie lang sie uns schon schmoren lassen. Vermutlich haben sie uns in irgendeine andere Dimension geschickt …“

„Ich glaub, du hast zu viele Science Fiction Romane gelesen“, murrte Dean. „Ich meine, ernsthaft, Junge: Es gibt Geister, Dämonen, Vampire, Werwölfe und noch nen ganzen Haufen anderer Kreaturen. Aber fremde Dimensionen?“

„Gibt es auch.“ Lindsey schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und lehnte die Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe. „Weiß ich aus erster Hand. Kannst mir also glauben.“

„Hat das irgendwas mit deiner Panik vor dem Keller zu tun?“, bohrte Dean endlich nach. Lindsey zögerte.

„Ja“, drang es kaum hörbar vom Fenster herüber. Aber Dean wartete vergebens auf eine Erklärung.

„Und? Wirst du mir sagen …“

„Nein. Ich will nicht darüber reden, okay?“, brauste Lindsey auf, drehte sich vom Fenster weg und marschierte in Richtung Tür. „Ich werde auf jeden Fall nicht in den Keller gehen und wenn du mir hundertmal sagst, dass da unten nichts ist. Ende der Debatte.“ Damit verließ Lindsey den Raum. Reichlich genervt stand auch Dean auf.

„Bestens! Wir müssen einander vertrauen und haben haufenweise Geheimnisse voreinander. Wir sind in einem Haus eingeschlossen, ohne Nahrung, sogar ohne Ratten oder sonstiges Getier und es herrscht ewige Dunkelheit. Hab ich noch was vergessen? Verdammt, Dean! Wie hast du dich nur wieder in die Lage gebracht!“

Er trat durch die Tür und wäre fast gegen Lindsey geprallt, der dort noch immer stand. Nur schwach konnte er das Gesicht des Mannes im schwachen Mondlicht erkennen, doch er hätte schwören können, dass Lindseys Wangen feucht waren und seine Augen glänzten verdächtig.

„Nicht du“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Ich. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich einfach in Ruhe lassen …“

„Hey!“ Dean trat ganz dicht an den jungen Mann, nagelte ihn mehr oder minder gegen die Wand, seine Hände links und rechts von Lindseys Kopf gegen die Mauer gestützt. Langsam wurde es nervig, dass sich der andere Mann ständig an allem die Schuld geben wollte. „Noch ein Wort und ich versohl dir den Hintern, mein Lieber. Wie oft muss ich es denn noch sagen, dass es gut so war und ich nicht tauschen wollen würde? Das hier ist mir lieber, als dort unten zu hängen und zu verfaulen. Hier haben wir noch eine Chance, okay? Und wir werden sie nutzen! Und wir werden hier raus kommen!“ Er knurrte fast schon, verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit suchend, um dem Mitgefangenen endlich deutlich zu machen, dass er keine Schuld an dieser Situation trug.

Lindsey senkte den Blick, drehte den Kopf weg, so gut es ihm möglich war. „Schon gut“, murmelte er vorsichtig. „Ich sag nichts mehr.“

„Nein, das reicht nicht. Du sollst es nicht nur nicht mehr sagen, du sollst endlich aufhören das zu glauben. Es. Ist. Nicht. Deine. Schuld.“ Dean musste sich schwer zusammennehmen. Er war wieder am Leben, das wurde ihm jetzt überdeutlich klar. Schon in dem seltsamen, toten aber voll bei Bewusstsein befindlichen Zustand in der netten kleinen Hölle hatte er auf Lindseys Nähe reagiert und jetzt, da sein Herz wieder schlug, Blut durch seinen Körper pumpte, seine Nerven wieder auf alle noch so feinen Reize reagierten, war es ihm nur schwer möglich, sich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren.

Sie stanken beide erbärmlich und er fühlte sich schrecklich schmutzig, wollte gerne duschen, doch alles das wurde in den Hintergrund gedrängt, von dem warmen Körper vor ihm. Sogar den nagenden Hunger vergaß er für einen winzigen Augenblick, was ihn letzten Endes dazu veranlasste, seltsame und verwirrende Gedankengänge zu entwickeln, die ihm selbst so gar nicht gefielen.

„Schön. Du sagst das so leicht. Aber …“, setzte Lindsey zu einem Widerspruch an und irgendwas in Deans Gehirn setzte einfach aus. Er war sicherlich nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, als er Lindseys Gesicht etwas grob packte und anhob. Dann verschloss er den widersprechenden Mund des anderen Mannes mit seinen Lippen, schob seine Zunge in Lindseys Mundhöhle, um ihn endlich am Sprechen zu hindern, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Der junge Mann wehrt sich nicht einmal gegen ihn. Ganz im Gegenteil. Nach einem winzigen Augenblick, den Dean der Überraschung zuschrieb, erwiderte er den Kuss heftig und hungrig. Dean war egal, dass er einen Mann küsste. Es funktionierte gut genug. Lindseys Zunge stieß gegen seine, begann ein leidenschaftliches Spiel. Es war ein kurzer, aber heftiger Kuss und verwirrt starrten sie einander an.

„Was machen wir hier?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey verstört.

„Etwas anderes spüren als nagenden Hunger?“, schlug Dean vor.

„Hm.“

„Lass uns nicht darüber nachdenken.“ Deans Herz raste. Nein, nachdenken wollte er wirklich nicht. Nicht über den Kuss und auch nicht über die Tatsache, dass seine Jeans enger geworden war. Es war falsch, es war abartig und ganz gewiss hatte er noch nie Interesse an Männern gehabt. Aber außer ihm und Lindsey war da niemand und dummerweise hatte der Hunger für einen Moment wirklich nachgelassen, hatte er es vergessen.

„Aber wir sollten nicht …“, setzte Lindsey an. Deans Magen krampfte und es war nicht nur der Hunger. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, sich für eine Weile ablenken zu können, doch Lindsey wollte das offensichtlich nicht. Rasch ließ er von Lindsey ab, wandte sich um.

„Tschuldige. Weiß nicht, was mich geritten hat.“ Leises Lachen erklang, machte Dean wütend. Schön. Jetzt amüsierte sich Lindsey also über ihn. Bestens. Er würde den anderen Mann eben doch noch in den Keller schleifen, schon allein aus Rache.

„Das meinte ich nicht.“ Lindsey war scheinbar hinter ihn getreten. Die Stimme erklang nah an seinem Ohr. Plötzlich spürte er, wie Lindsey den Arm um ihn legte und seine Hand geradezu zögerlich in seinen Schritt glitt. Dean stöhnte leise auf. „Sollten nur etwas Energie sparen. Würde vorschlagen, wir begeben uns in die Horizontale, anstatt hier im Gang zu stehen und weiter zu machen.“ Weiter machen womit? Dean spürte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken ziehen. **_Das_** hatte er ja nicht vorgehabt.

„Uhm … ich … ich bin sicherlich nicht schwul!“, stammelte Dean nervös. Lindseys Hand rieb über die Beule in seiner Hose, weiche Lippen setzten sanfte Küsse auf die Haut an Deans Hals und Nacken. Natürlich reagierte sein Körper äußerst begeistert auf die sanften Berührungen, zumal er vermutlich monatelang einfach nur in den Ketten gehangen hatte, ohne jegliche Berührung. Dieser Umstand würde seine Worte sicherlich Lügen strafen, aber er war sich absolut sicher, dass er nicht schwul war.

„Glaub mir: ich auch nicht“, murmelte Lindsey an seiner Haut. „Egal. Komm.“ Hand und Lippen waren so plötzlich verschwunden wie sie gekommen waren, hinterließen Kälte und Leere und einen neuen Hunger. Hunger nach Berührungen, nach Zärtlichkeit. Ohne weiter nachzudenken folgte Dean dem anderen Mann wieder in das Zimmer. Gegen diesen Hunger konnte er etwas unternehmen und er hatte garantiert vor, genau das zu tun. Außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lindsey es nicht ablehnen würde. Vermutlich ging es ihm sehr ähnlich. Wer wusste schon, wie lange der andere Mann bereits einsam in der Hölle geschmort hatte und wie hungrig nach Nähe er erst sein musste.

Dean versetzte der Tür einen Stoß und sie fiel mit leisem Klacken ins Schloss. Kaum war sie zu, wandte sich Lindsey um und betrachtete ihn einen Moment.

„Schwul oder nicht… scheißegal“, murmelte er leise und schloss die geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen. Er ließ seine Hand in Deans Nacken gleiten und küsste ihn fordernd. Dean machte einfach mit. Lindsey hatte Recht. Es war egal. Vorwitzige Hände zerrten an seinem Shirt, glitten darunter. Lindsey hatte Schwielen an den Händen; nicht zu vergleichen mit den weichen Händen einer Frau. Egal. Dean machte es ihm nach, zerrte an den Knöpfen, nestelte herum, bis er die ersten geöffnet hatte und mit der Hand in den Spalt gleiten und über Lindseys Brust streichen konnte. Kein üppiger Busen, nur eine relativ flache, muskulöse Brust. Es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Deans Daumen glitt über Lindseys Brustwarze und der Mann drängte ihm noch etwas stärker entgegen, ließ seine Hand auf Deans Rücken wandern und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Bett. Sie ließen sich einfach darauf fallen, streichelnd, tastend, eng umschlungen. Lindsey hatte offensichtlich keine Lust, sich mit Knöpfen abzumühen. Er schob das Shirt einfach hoch und sie mussten sich einen Moment voneinander lösen, damit er Dean das störende Oberteil über den Kopf ziehen und es endlich beseitigen konnte.

Ungeduldig zerrte Dean die restlichen Knöpfe auf und streifte das Shirt über Lindseys Schultern hinunter. Haut, Wärme. Er sehnte sich so sehr danach, dass er nicht anders konnte. Ihm war wirklich einerlei, dass er einen Mann vor sich hatte. Er löste sich von Lindseys Lippen, nur um sich seinem Hals zu widmen, küssend und knabbernd darüber zu wandern. Leises Lachen riss ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit, brachte ihm ins Bewusstsein, dass es Lindsey war, den er hier so energisch liebkoste.

„Wehe du beißt mich“, meinte Lindsey leise.

„Halt die Klappe“, murrte Dean missmutig. Die Stimme des anderen Mannes zu hören, war dann doch mehr als er ertragen konnte. Er ließ von Lindseys Hals ab und wich zurück.

„Hey, das war nur ein Scherz.“ Dean schluckte, betrachtete Lindseys nackten Oberkörper, wanderte hoch zu den blauen Augen, die ihn fast schon ängstlich anblickten. War er wirklich schon verzweifelt genug, es mit einem Mann zu treiben? War er tatsächlich schon so hungrig nach Nähe, dass er diese Grenze überschreiten würde? Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Noch lange nicht.

„Ich … ich kann nicht“, murmelte Dean verstört, rutschte ganz an den Rand des Bettes und fuhr sich verwirrt mit der Hand durch die Haare. Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht! „Tut mir leid. Ich glaube, dafür bin ich doch noch nicht verzweifelt genug.“ Dean senkte den Blick. Er wollte nicht in die blauen Augen sehen. Lindsey wirkte so verletzlich, dass es ihm fast schon leid tat, ihn abzuweisen.

„Okay.“ Mehr sagte Lindsey nicht. Er stand auf und ging. Die Tür glitt fast schon sanft ins Schloss und der Gedanke, dass es Lindsey nichts ausmachte, dass er ihn gerade abgewiesen hatte, ärgerte Dean, obwohl er doch eigentlich froh sein sollte, dass der Andere wohl keinen Groll gegen ihn hegte.

Verstört blieb Dean sitzen wo er war. Erst das Knurren seines Magens riss ihn aus seiner Trance und machte ihm erneut schmerzlich bewusst, in welch unguter Lage er sich befand. Außerdem hatte er schrecklichen Durst und beschloss, erst einmal etwas Leitungswasser zu trinken. Lindsey lebte ja auch immer noch, also war zumindest kein schnell wirkendes Gift im Wasser.

Matt trottete er die Treppen hinunter in die Küche, drehte das Wasser auf, wartete noch etwas, um nicht gerade das abgestandene Wasser aus der Leitung zu trinken und beugte sich dann über das Becken. In großen, gierigen Zügen trank er von dem kühlen Wasser und hörte erst auf, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Magen bis zum Rand gefüllt war.

„Und jetzt bist du erst mal ruhig!“, murrte er seinen eigenen Körper an. Nachdenklich sah er sich um. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin Lindsey gegangen war oder was der vorhatte und für den Moment beschloss er, dass es ihm auch egal war. Mangels sonstiger Möglichkeiten um sich zu beschäftigen, nahm sich Dean vor, auch die restlichen Räume zu durchsuchen. Er nahm sich wieder ein paar Waffen mit. Es war sicherlich besser, vorbereitet zu sein.

* * *

Dean hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er nun schon ohne Ziel und Sinn durch die Räume gestreift war. Lindsey hatte er nicht gesehen, doch das musste nichts bedeuten. Der andere Mann konnte das Haus ebenso wenig verlassen wie er selbst, er musste also irgendwo in dem Gebäude sein. Vermutlich ging er ihm einfach aus dem Weg. Erfolgreich, wie Dean sich eingestehen musste.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Zeit sich in zähen Brei verwandelt hatte, den er vor sich her schieben musste. Niemand war da, mit dem er sich hätte unterhalten können und das machte es noch schwieriger, die Zeit totzuschlagen. Er hatte sich mittlerweile wohl so sehr an Lindseys Anwesenheit gewöhnt, dass es ihm jetzt extrem schwer fiel, irgendetwas mit sich anzufangen, da er nun wieder alleine war.

Nach langem Überlegen kehrte er zurück in den Raum, in dem sie zuvor geschlafen hatten, doch auch da war Lindsey nicht. Dean hockte sich auf das Bett und wartete. Stille dröhnte in seinen Ohren, sein Puls rauschte undurchdringlich. Irgendwann stand er wieder auf und beschloss, erst einmal zu duschen. Er hatte bei seinen Streifzügen ein Bad entdeckt und wollte sehen, ob das Wasser dort sauber war. Er fühlte sich dreckig und wollte nichts sehnlicher als endlich wieder sauber sein.

Dean hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen, als er es sich wieder anders überlegte. Er wollte nicht hier in der Dusche stehen … was wenn er aufgrund des laufenden Wassers irgendetwas überhörte? Er wusste nicht, wo Lindsey war und fühlte sich somit einsam und reichlich verunsichert. Was wenn Lindsey angegriffen wurde und Hilfe brauchte? Was wenn irgendein Dämon, Monster oder sonstiges Wesen das Wasser rauschen hörte und ihm einen Besuch abstatten wollte, während er sich gerade die Haare wusch? Duschen war unter diesen Umständen einfach keine Option.

Er kehrte wieder in das Schlafzimmer zurück doch noch immer schlug ihm gähnende Leere entgegen. Dean musste Lächeln. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Lindsey ihn schon einmal alleine gelassen hatte. Aber nicht für lange. Er war zurück gekommen und auch dieses Mal würde er zurück kommen. Ganz gewiss. Lindsey wollte sicherlich ebenso wenig alleine sein wie er selbst. Aus purer Langeweile legte sich Dean hin und schloss die Augen, hoffte, dass er rasch einschlafen und lange Zeit ruhen würde, ehe ihn der Alltag wieder einholen würde.

Doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Sein Magen grummelte und protestierte, verlangte lautstark und schmerzvoll nach Füllung. Zu gerne wäre Dean der Forderung nachgekommen, doch er hatte nichts hier, um seinen rumorenden Magen zu beruhigen.

Irgendwann stand er doch wieder auf, obwohl er müde war und wirklich schlafen wollte. Ruhelos streifte er durch das Haus, suchte überall systematisch nach etwas Essbarem. Sämtliche Schränke und verborgenen Kammern durchkämmte er, doch überall schlug ihm gähnende Leere entgegen.

„Vor Hunger in die Tischkante beißen … so weit kommt es noch. Ob Holz nahrhaft ist? Boah, was überlege ich hier eigentlich?“ Dean schüttelte den Kopf und trottete wieder die Treppen nach oben in den ersten Stock. Nachdenklich ließ er sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Ruhelos wanderten seine Gedanken ab. Wie viel Zeit wohl schon vergangen war? Und wo mochte sich Lindsey versteckt haben? War es falsch gewesen, ihn abzuweisen? Aber was sonst hätte er tun sollen, wo er sich doch selbst so völlig unsicher gewesen war?

Leider musste er zugeben, dass er Lindsey richtig vermisste. Er wollte mit ihm zusammen sitzen, sich unterhalten. Verdammt, ihm war es sogar schon egal, ob sie wieder herumknutschen würden, sich die Kleidung vom Leib zerren und wenn sie schon dabei waren womöglich auch noch vögeln würden. Alles war ihm Recht, so lange es ihn von dem nagenden Hunger ablenkte, der seinen Magen krampfen ließ und ihm die Übelkeit hoch trieb. Der schmerzende Hunger, der es ihm unmöglich machte, Schlaf zu finden oder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Im Schneckentempo kroch die Zeit dahin und Deans Gedanken wurden nur noch von zwei zentralen Themen beherrscht: Essen und Lindsey. Wenn Lindsey doch nur wieder auftauchen würde! Er wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen, ihm sagen, dass es nicht so gemeint war, dass er bloß nicht gehen sollte. Doch Dean wusste nicht, wie er den anderen Mann in dem riesigen Gebäude finden sollte und ihm fehlte jeglicher Antrieb, um jetzt wieder aufzustehen und sich erneut auf die Suche zu machen. Wenigstens ein bisschen Stolz hatte er noch übrig und den wollte er nicht auch verlieren, indem er sich irgendwo draußen auf den Gang stellte und lautstark nach Lindsey rief. Das wäre einfach zu peinlich gewesen.

Irgendwann übermannte ihn doch der Schlaf, doch Dean träumte seltsame Dinge und schlief äußerst unruhig. Albträume suchten ihn heim:

Dean saß an einem reich gedeckten Tisch, doch seine Hände waren an die Lehnen seines Stuhls gefesselt und er konnte sie nicht nach den reichhaltigen Speisen ausstrecken. Sam kam und setzte sich an das andere Ende des Tisches, häufte Essen auf seinen Teller und sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Tut mir leid, Dean. Ich habe es wirklich versucht. Ich kann dir nicht helfen“, erklärte sein kleiner Bruder mit traurigem Blick.

„Verdammt, Sam. Gib mir einfach etwas zu essen, okay? Der Rest ist mir egal.“

„Klar.“ Sam stand auf und häufte Kartoffeln, Gemüse und ein Steak auf Deans Teller. „Lass es dir schmecken.“ Dean knurrte und zerrte an seinen Fesseln, doch er konnte sich nicht befreien. Er beugte sich vor und versuchte die Speisen zu erreichen, doch was seine Lippen berührten, wurde zu Stein und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war sein Teller bedeckt von steinernen Nachbildungen der feinen Speisen. Auch Sam war weg und Dean war ganz alleine, an dem vollen Tisch, gefesselt. Vor seinen Augen verwandelte sich der Inhalt der Teller und Schüsseln ebenfalls zu Stein.

„Schade um das gute Essen.“ Dean blickte erneut an das andere Ende des Tisches. Dort saß Lindsey und sah ihn aus traurigen, blauen Augen an.

„Lindsey! Wo warst du, verdammt?“

„Entschuldige. Ich habe nur etwas Abstand gebraucht. Zeit, um Nachzudenken, verstehst du?“

„Mach das nie wieder, hörst du? Lass mich hier nicht alleine!“

„Werde ich nicht.“ Lindsey lächelte vorsichtig und stand auf, ging zu ihm herüber. „Versprochen“, flüsterte er und strich liebevoll über Deans Wange. Dann beugte er sich herab und küsste Dean sanft.

Dean schlug die Augen auf. Was für ein Traum! Doch Lindsey war tatsächlich hier. Hier bei ihm auf dem Bett. Lindsey war über ihm, hatte seine Hände überall. Dean wollte ihn von sich schieben, doch erneut war er gefesselt. An das Bett, diesmal. „Keine Angst“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Es wir alles gut …“ Dean wehrte sich, so gut es ihm möglich war, doch es änderte nichts daran, dass seine Kleidung gleich darauf verschwunden war. In Panik trat er nach Lindsey und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Er fluchte, zerrte an seinen Fesseln, wollte am liebsten das ganze Bett zerlegen, nur um sich vor Lindseys Händen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Immer wieder erklärte der andere Mann, er solle sich doch beruhigen und es würde mit Sicherheit gut werden, doch Dean wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Lindsey war im Begriff, ihn zu vergewaltigen! Wie sollte er da ruhig bleiben?

Hitze wallte durch seinen Körper, gefolgt von einer Gänsehaut. Angst ließ ihn zittern. Doch alles Schreien und Fluchen half nichts.

„Bitte! Bitte tu das nicht. Lindsey! Bitte nicht!“ Lindsey lachte nur und Dean war ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert.


	8. Chapter 8

„Dean!“

Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr Dean hoch und prallte dabei mit voller Wucht gegen Lindseys Kinn. Keuchend stieß er den anderen von sich und krabbelte aus dem Bett, drückte sich auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers gegen die Wand und starrte Lindsey irritiert an, der sich mit wildem Fluchen das Kinn rieb. Irritiert starrte Dean an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er weder gefesselt noch nackt war. Er sank an der Wand entlang nach unten und fuhr sich aufgebracht mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Alles klar bei dir? Muss ja ein übler Albtraum gewesen sein. Ich hab dich oben im Turmzimmer noch gehört.“

„Ja … Albtraum“, murmelte Dean, behielt Lindsey jedoch im Auge. Das Schlimmste an der Sache war die Erektion, die er seit dem Aufwachen hatte. Wie konnte er sich auch noch daran aufgeilen, dass Lindsey ihn im Traum vergewaltigt hatte!

„Wenigstens hast du einschlafen können“, grummelte Lindsey und ließ sich auf das Bett kippen, rollte sich zusammen. „Die Magenschmerzen machen mich noch wahnsinnig!“ seufzend drehte sich Lindsey auf die andere Seite, damit er Dean ins Gesicht sehen konnte, rollte sich aber sofort wieder ein, verschränkte die Arme und presste die Unterarme in seinen Magen, als könne er damit den nagenden Schmerz besänftigen.

„Was hast du geträumt? Du hast ständig meinen Namen geschrien, aber es klang nicht gerade positiv. Was hab ich angestellt?“ Er grinste leicht.

„Ich … ah … egal. Lass uns nicht darüber reden“, murrte Dean missmutig. Lindsey sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Okay. Jetzt mach ich mir Sorgen. Was hast du da geträumt, Dean?“

„Warum bist du abgehaun?“ Dean überging die Frage vollkommen und hoffte, dass das Thema Albtraum damit endlich vom Tisch war.

„Bin ich nicht. Hatte nur das Gefühl, dass du lieber allein sein wolltest und dachte mir, ich lass dir bisschen mehr Freiraum. Lenk mal nicht vom Thema ab. Was war das für ein Traum?“

„Falsch gedacht. War ganz beschissen, so ganz ohne Ablenkung.“

„Man merkt den Hunger so richtig.“ Lindsey lächelte schwach und seufzte. „Glaub nicht, dass ich keinen Hunger habe.“

„Was machen wir jetzt?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich meine …“ Lindsey wandte den Blick ab. „Mir fällt nichts anderes mehr ein.“ Drückende Stille herrschte im Raum, während Dean das Für und Wieder abzuwägen versuchte und darüber nachdachte, was sein Traum – und vor allem seine Reaktion darauf – zu bedeuten hatte. „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist … grün“, meinte Lindsey auf einmal in die Stille hinein.

„Wie meinen?“

„Komm schon. Spiel einfach mit.“

„Hä?“

„Dean! Erzähl mir nicht, dass du das Spiel nicht kennst.“ 

„Doch, aber …“

„Also. Dann spiel einfach mit.“ Dean starrte Lindsey noch etwas länger an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Junge … du hast echt einen Sprung in der Schüssel, weißt du das?“

„Mag sein. Aber das macht mir so gar nichts aus. Ich finde ja, ich hab jedes Recht dazu.“ Lindsey grinste, drehte sich auf den Rücken und stellte die Füße auf. „Grün, Dean.“

„Das ist niveaulos.“

„Das ist Beschäftigungstherapie. Willst du wirklich, dass wir stundenlang hier hocken und uns anschweigen?“

„Nein, ich bin dafür, dass wir uns auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem machen“, maulte Dean. Sein Magen rumorte erneut und wieder stieg Übelkeit hoch. Er hätte sich wirklich gern übergeben, aber da war ja nichts in seinem Magen, was hätte rauskommen können.

„Zwecklos, Dean. Wir haben doch schon jeden Raum durchsucht. Hier ist nichts. Finden wir uns damit ab.“

„Finden wir uns damit ab und spielen Kinderspiele, bis wir verhungert sind?“, brauste Dean auf und rappelte sich hoch. Ihm war unbegreiflich, wie Lindsey so ruhig auf dem Bett liegen konnte, wenn sie beide verhungern würden. Er machte den Eindruck als wäre es ihm egal, als würde er einfach darauf warten wollen, dass sich sein Körper selbst aufzehrte, warten, bis sie bis auf die Knochen abgemagert waren und vor Schwäche nicht einmal mehr die Hand heben konnte. Sollte Lindsey doch aufgeben.  ** _Er_** würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde kämpfen bis zum letzten Augenblick und er würde …

„Dean, lass es... Du kennst die nicht, ich schon. Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Es gibt hier nichts zu essen. Wir müssen einfach abwarten, bis die Frist abgelaufen ist, die sie uns gesetzt haben. Je eher du dich damit abfindest, desto besser. Spar dir deine Kräfte, bis wir sie wirklich brauchen. Ich gehe ehrlich davon aus, dass fehlende Nahrung noch nicht der letzte Witz ist, den die sich haben einfallen lassen.“ Dean schnaubte und feuerte giftige Blicke in Lindseys Richtung. Musste er eigentlich immer so tun als wüsste er alles besser?

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Irgendwie hatte er den dringenden Wunsch, Lindsey an die Kehle zu gehen. Aber er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er es bereuen würde, wenn er Lindsey wirklich etwas antat. Auch wenn der andere Mann ihm gerade gehörig auf den Zeiger ging, war das um Vieles besser, als hier alleine herumzuliegen und womöglich noch Selbstgespräche zu führen. Aber erst einmal musste er hier raus und sich abkühlen. Ohne ein Wort stürmte er zur Tür hinaus, murmelte etwas von duschen gehen und eilte den Gang entlang zu dem geräumigen Badezimmer.

Dean knallte die Tür ins Schloss und sah sich um. Es war finster im Bad, wie in allen anderen Räumen gab es hier kein elektrisches Licht, dafür aber haufenweise Kerzen. Dean zündete ein paar davon an und studierte die Schränke und Regale. Es war wirklich pure Ironie, dass das Badezimmer und die anderen Räume komplett eingerichtet waren. Er fand Duschgel, Bodylotion, After Shave, Shampoo, Bade- und Handtücher, Badezusätze, Babyöl, einfache Rasierer mit auswechselbaren Klingen und Rasierschaum. Alles, was das Herz begehrte … nur nichts zu essen.

Gemeinerweise war ja auch die Küche komplett eingerichtet, mit Töpfen und Pfannen, Geschirr und allerlei Kochutensilien. Nur die Nahrungsmittel fehlten komplett, als wollte man ihn und Lindsey noch zusätzlich verhöhnen, ihnen zeigen, was sie alles machen könnten, wenn sie nur irgendwo etwas Essbares auftreiben konnten.

Dean schüttelte die Gedanken rasch ab und stieg aus seiner Kleidung. Was ihm noch zum perfekten Duschglück fehlte, wäre frische Kleidung gewesen, denn seine alte stank erbärmlich. Doch das war ihm nicht vergönnt.

Heißes Wasser prasselte auf ihn herab und lockerte seine verspannten Muskeln, wusch Dreck und Gestank endlich von seinem Körper und Dean fühlte sich wenigstens ein bisschen besser. Wenig später stieg er aus der geräumigen Dusche und warf einen abfälligen Blick auf seine stinkende Kleidung. Er wollte nicht unbedingt nackt durch die Gegend laufen, schon gar nicht nach dem Albtraum, den er zuvor gehabt hatte. Aber ebenso wenig wollte er sich jetzt wieder in die stinkenden Fetzen kleiden.

Nachdem er seine Hose angehoben hatte und ihm der beißende Geruch von Schweiß und Verwesung in die Nase gestiegen war, war für Dean die Entscheidung gefallen. Er schmiss die Wäsche auf einen Haufen und schob sie mit dem Fuß vorsichtig in eine Ecke. Ihm war zwar etwas kalt, aber er würde sich dann eben ordentlich zudecken oder später noch in den anderen Räumen nachsehen, ob sich nicht doch irgendwo Kleidung auftreiben ließ.

Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, um sich für Lindsey zu wappnen, ging er zurück in den Raum mit dem Bett, wo der andere Mann gerade dabei war, das Bett frisch zu beziehen. Er hatte auch ein paar Kerzen angezündet, die den Raum in sanftes Licht tauchten und es möglich machten, dass sie alles deutlich erkennen konnten.

„Hey“, meinte Lindsey knapp.

„Hey. Was soll das werden?“

„Wir haben mit stinkenden, dreckigen Klamotten da drauf gelegen. Dachte mir, ich bezieh das mal frisch und geh dann auch duschen. War eigentlich ne gute Idee von dir.“ Lindsey blickte nur kurz hoch, beachtete Dean aber nicht weiter. „Keine Kleidung, huh?“

„Nein.“

„Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Vielleicht holen wir uns dann eine Lungenentzündung und krepieren daran, bevor wir verhungern?“

„Schöne Aussichten.“ Dean schnaubte. Musste Lindsey denn ständig davon reden, dass sie hier sterben würden? Er war immer so negativ, ging ständig vom Schlimmsten aus und schien keinerlei Hoffnung zu haben. Das war nervig. Schließlich konnte Dean schlecht Hoffnung für sie beide aufrecht erhalten. Wer war er denn?

„Geh dann auch mal duschen.“ Damit verließ Lindsey den Raum, den Blick gesenkt, die Schultern ließ er hängen und trottete eher lustlos hinaus. Dean blickte ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Er betrachtete das Bett und legte sich dann kurzerhand hinein, deckte sich ordentlich zu, denn nach der heißen Dusche kam ihm die Raumtemperatur richtig kalt vor und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ein feiner Zugwind durch den Raum strömte und ihn zusätzlich auskühlen ließ.

Dean hörte draußen das Klappen der Türe, doch Lindsey kam nicht zurück. Nach einer geraumen Weile stand Dean auf und ging zum Bad. Der Raum war leer, doch die Kerzen brannten noch. Nachdenklich blies er sie aus und sein Blick fiel auf das Babyöl. Glitschig, schmierig, Gleitmittel-Ersatz … Hitze wallte für einen Augenblick durch seinen Körper. Geschockt über seine eigenen Gedankengänge blies Dean rasch die Kerzen aus und stürmte aus dem Raum.

„Lindsey?“ Keine Reaktion. Dean stöhnte genervt und rief erneut nach dem andern Mann.

„Hier.“ Kam es aus einem Raum weiter hinten. Dean ging dorthin und öffnete die Tür. Lindsey hockte zusammengekauert in der Ecke des Zimmers und starrte vor sich hin.

„Was soll das denn werden?“

„Wir haben nichts an.“

„Ist mir bekannt.“

„Ich wollte nicht … ich meine … das … das ist schwul, wenn wir zusammen im Bett liegen und nachdem du … dachte mir, du wärst lieber alleine …“ Dean starrte Lindsey irritiert an. Er verstand den anderen Mann wirklich nicht. Im ersten Moment war er drängend und nervenaufreibend, wusste alles besser und wirkte selbstsicher, fast schon selbstherrlich und im nächsten Moment benahm er sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der Angst davor hat, den Vater zu verärgern. Langsam hatte Dean wirklich das Gefühl, dass Lindsey schizophren war.

„Wenn du weiterhin halb nass hier herumhockst, bin ich schon sehr bald richtig alleine und glaub mir, das will ich nicht. Dann dreh ich nämlich durch. Also hör auf mit den Faxen und komm ins Bett.“ Dean war etwas verwundert, dass ihm die Vorstellung mit Lindsey zusammen im Bett zu liegen – nackt – nicht wirklich viel ausmachte. Ihm war im Moment wirklich kalt und er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass es im Bett etwas schneller warm wurde, wenn sie zu zweit unter der Decke lagen. Sie mussten sich ja nicht angraben und betatschen, dann war die Sache auch in Ordnung.

„Sicher?“

„Komm endlich. Das hat rein gesundheitliche Gründe, also komm nicht auf krumme Gedanken.“ Lindsey nickte schweigend und stand auf. Er zog das Handtuch um seine Hüften etwas enger und schlich dann wie ein geprügelter Hund an Dean vorbei aus dem Raum, tapste barfuß den Gang entlang in das andere Zimmer mit dem breiten Bett. Dean folgte ihm nachdenklich.

Sie krochen beide rasch unter die Decke. Lindsey zitterte richtig, während Dean nicht ganz so erbärmlich fror. Aber er hatte ja auch nicht ewig ohne Zudecke in einem kühlen Raum gesessen. Somit war es nicht weiter verwunderlich. Sie lagen beide ganz am Rand des Bettes, um einander nicht zu nahe zu kommen oder ausversehen zu berühren. Dean schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. Nagender Hunger und Lindseys klappernde Zähne machten es ihm jedoch unmöglich, Schlaf zu finden.

„Hey“, murmelte er irgendwann. „Immer noch so kalt?“ Lindsey nickte schwach. „Werd mir jetzt bloß nicht krank“, grummelte Dean missmutig.

„Hab ich nicht vor. Aber selbst schuld, hatte mich nach dem Duschen nicht richtig abgetrocknet“, murmelte Lindsey fast schon kleinlaut. Dean kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herum. Wenn sie sich enger zusammenlegten, würde seine Körperwärme Lindsey schneller aufwärmen. Aber wollte er wirklich auf Tuchfühlung mit dem nackten Mann neben ihm gehen? Er beschloss nach einer Weile, dass es okay war. Schließlich durften sie nicht riskieren, dass Lindsey wirklich noch eine Lungenentzündung bekam. Nicht jetzt schon. Über kurz oder lang würden sie beide extrem anfällig sein, für allerlei Krankheiten, weil sie ohne Nahrung sehr rasch einen Mangel an Vitaminen und Nährstoffen haben würden und somit leichtes Ziel für Viren und Infektionen waren, weil die Abwehrkräfte des Körpers geschwächt wurden.

Wortlos rutschte Dean etwas weiter in die Mitte des Bettes und tippte Lindsey gegen die Schulter. Der junge Mann wandte sich halb um und sah ihn fragend an. Einen Moment blickten sie einander nur in die Augen, dann rutschte Lindsey vorsichtig näher und nachdem Dean sich nicht dagegen wehrte oder ihn zurechtwies, kam er noch etwas näher, bis sie einander beinahe berührten. Lindsey lag mit dem Rücken zu Dean und hatte sich leicht eingerollt. Nach kurzem Zögern rollte sich Dean auf die rechte Seite, legte den Kopf auf den rechten Arm und legte die linke Hand geradezu vorsichtig auf Lindseys Seite.

„Hoffe, das hilft“, murmelte er, als er die Hand an Lindseys Körper nach vorne gleiten ließ und ihn in eine lockere Umarmung zog. „Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen“, meinte er leise und schloss selbst die Augen. Lindsey sagte darauf nichts. Schweigend lagen sie beieinander und es wurde rasch mollig warm, unter der Decke. Eigentlich warm genug, dass sie einander hätten loslassen können. Längst hatte Lindsey aufgehört zu zittern, doch Dean fand die Haltung gerade sehr bequem und er war zu faul, um sich zu bewegen. In einem seltsamen Zustand irgendwo zwischen Schlaf und Wachen, döste er vor sich hin und wieder schlichen sich seltsame Bilder in seine Träume.

Bilder von Lindseys nackter Brust, die sich rasch hob und senkte. Bilder von verschleierten, blauen Augen, die ihn unter halb geschlossenen Lidern anstarrten. Bilder von schweißnasser, glitzernder, sonnengebräunter Haut unter seinen Händen. Er schreckte aus dem Halbschlaf hoch, als er leises Stöhnen vernahm und wusste nicht so recht, ob das Geräusch von ihm oder von Lindsey gekommen war. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob Lindsey wach war oder schlief. Dean fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Lippen und schluckte hart.

Hart war auch etwas anderes und das drückte durchaus merklich gegen Lindseys Hintern, wie ihm rasch klar wurde und im Moment empfand er den Stoff der Handtücher, der zuvor einen gewissen Schutz bedeutet hatte, als extrem störend und überflüssig.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich etwas, um einen Blick auf Lindseys Gesicht zu werfen. Der andere Mann schien zu schlafen. Sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Wieder leckte sich Dean über die Lippen. Ganz vorsichtig ließ er Lindsey los und nestelte an seinem Handtuch herum. Lindseys Handtuch war ohnehin offen und rutschte bereits weg, als er die Hüften nur ganz leicht von Lindsey weg schob.

Dean hatte keine Ahnung, was er machte und warum es ihn nicht störte, dass er hier gerade auf Tuchfühlung mit Lindsey ging. Ganz vorsichtig schob er die Hüften wieder vor, drängte mit seiner Erektion gegen Lindseys Hintern, schob sich etwas nach unten und drückte sich enger an den warmen Körper vor sich. Es fühlte sich einfach verdammt gut an, Lindseys warme Haut an seiner zu spüren, seine Erektion gegen ihn zu drängen und Dean musste sich schwer beherrschen, um nicht mit leichten Bewegungen seiner Hüfte anzufangen. Sein Gehirn hatte sich längst verabschiedet. Sein Blut wurde gerade anderweitig benötigt. Dean verspürte nur noch den Wunsch, sich in Lindsey zu drängen, egal wie schwul und abartig das war.

Erst als seine Hand sich um Lindseys Erektion schloss wurde ihm klar, dass er ruhelos über Lindseys Brust und Bauch gestreichelt hatte und dass Lindsey ebenso erregt war wie er.

„Dean!“ Lindsey schob etwas die Hüfte vor, weg von ihm und enttäuscht ließ Dean von ihm ab, konnte sich jedoch nicht davon abhalten, Lindseys Schulter zu küssen. „Was machst du da?“

„Keine Ahnung“, flüsterte Dean schuldbewusst. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie schrecklich er sich in seinem Traum gefühlt hatte, als Lindsey ihn vergewaltigt hatte. War er jetzt im Begriff genau das zu machen?

Lindsey rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah ihn aus tiefblauen Augen aufmerksam an. „Jetzt ist es auf einmal in Ordnung? Jetzt kannst du es?“, erkundigte sich der junge Mann herausfordernd. Schuldbewusst wich Dean zurück, wandte den Blick ab. Er hatte sich halb aufgerichtet, stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen, wusste jetzt aber so gar nicht, was er weiter tun sollte.

„Ich … ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist nur … keine Ahnung …“

„Halt die Klappe.“ Lindsey grinste frech, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und zerrte ihn zu sich herunter, für einen brennenden und lang anhaltenden Kuss. „Ich hab tatsächlich für ein paar Minuten vergessen, dass ich Hunger habe“, flüsterte Lindsey, als er sich für einen Moment von Deans Lippen gelöst hatte. „Das ist gut. Das ist verdammt gut. Ich denke, wir sollten genau da weitermachen.“ Der letzte Rest von Deans Blut schoss nach unten, ließ ihn geradezu besinnungslos werden, während er Lindsey immer heftiger Küsste und seine Hände wieder ihre Reise über den Körper des anderen aufnahmen, jeden Millimeter erkundeten, sich trotz des benebelten Zustands in seinem Hirn vollkommen bewusst, dass es der Körper eines Mannes war, den er hier liebkoste und streichelte. Es kümmerte ihn dieses Mal wirklich nicht mehr.

„Hast du damit Erfahrung?“, fragte er atemlos zwischen die brennenden Küsse, die es ihm schwer machten, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Nicht wirklich“, gab Lindsey ebenso atemlos zurück. „Nur Theorie aber sicherlich keine Praxis.“ Da war Lindsey ihm einen Schritt voraus. Das einzige, was er über Sex unter Schwulen wusste, war, dass einer den Hintern hinhalten musste. Und er würde das mit Sicherheit nicht machen. So benebelt war er dann doch noch nicht.

„Erleuchte mich“, murmelte er, ließ von Lindseys Lippen ab und attackierte stattdessen seinen Hals mit Saugen, Küssen und Knabbern. Lindsey keuchte. Seine Hand grub sich in Deans Haare, die andere fuhr ruhelos über seinen Rücken, zog ihn enger an sich.

„Wie meinen?“ Lindsey wirkte etwas abgelenkt und verstört, aber Dean wollte ihm nicht die Gelegenheit lassen, wieder klar zu werden. Er hatte Angst, dass dieses Mal Lindsey einen Rückzieher machen würde. Unvorstellbar, unmöglich, unzulässig! Das durfte einfach nicht passieren. Nicht nachdem sie schon so weit gegangen waren, nicht nachdem er im Moment wirklich keinen Hunger mehr verspürte, nicht nachdem es sich so verdammt gut und richtig anfühlte, ganz egal wie falsch es eigentlich war. „Dean!“

Dean erstarrte, ein kalter Schauer zog seinen Rücken hinunter. Lindsey würde doch nicht wirklich … oder doch? Ausgerechnet jetzt? Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf, suchte die blauen Augen, konnte sich doch nicht genug darauf konzentrieren und fand nur die vollen Lippen, die ihn nach weiteren Küssen anzubetteln schienen.

Er schob sich halb auf Lindsey und küsste ihn hart und leidenschaftlich. Lindsey krallte sich an seinen Schultern fest, zog ihn ganz über sich, wie ein wärmendes Bettlaken, hob ihm die Hüfte entgegen. Haut auf Haut, Härte an Härte. Muskeln, die unter der Haut spannten, Lippen die einander nicht loslassen wollten, Zungen die einander umspielten, umtanzten als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Lindsey stöhnte irgendetwas in seinen Mund, riss Dean damit aus der Trance. Nur zögerlich löste er sich von dem anderen Mann, Angst davor, dass der noch immer einen Rückzieher machen würde.

„Was?“, flüsterte er vorsichtig.

„Gleitmittel. Brauchen irgendwas in der …“

„Babyöl“, unterbrach Dean sofort.

„Das müsste gehen.“ Lindsey nickte, strich Dean durch die Haare. „Ist nur irgendwie im falschen Raum, huh?“ Er kicherte leise. „Holst du?“

„Damit du dich absetzen kannst?“ Deans Herz schlug rasend schnell, schlug bis in seinen Hals hoch.

„Werd ich nicht.“ Aufmerksam sah Lindsey ihn an, Flehen lag in seinem Blick, aber auch Ungeduld glaubte Dean zu erkennen.

„Na schön“, knurrte er und krabbelte rasch aus dem Bett. „Wehe du haust ab!“

„Bin nicht du!“, drang Lindseys Stimme noch an sein Ohr, als er längst das Bad erreicht hatte. In seiner Eile schlug sich Dean das Schienbein am Rand der Badewanne an, weil er die Kurve zu eng genommen hatte und mit wildem Fluchen griff er sich das Ölfläschchen und humpelte zurück ins Zimmer. Tatsächlich lag Lindsey noch immer im Bett, runzelte die Stirn als er wieder hereinkam und die Tür zu warf. „Was is mit deinem Bein?“

„Zu schnell um die Kurve.“ Lindsey grinste frech. „Lach du nur.“ Dean hockte sich wieder aufs Bett, schmiss das Fläschchen auf Lindseys Brust und rieb sich noch immer fluchend das Schienbein.

„Was machen wir jetzt damit?“ Lindsey hielt das Fläschchen mit Daumen und Zeigefinger und schüttelte es leicht. Dean verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich konnte er sich vage vorstellen, was damit zu tun war, aber aussprechen würde er es sicherlich nicht! Lindsey grinste ihn herausfordernd an. „Wäre noch zu klären, wer die Bitch macht. Machst du’s freiwillig oder müssen wir uns streiten?“

„Ich? Dir geht’s wohl zu gut. Das war deine Idee, wenn ich mich richtig entsinne!“, brauste Dean auf. Lindsey nahm den freien Arm hinter den Kopf und grinste nur noch breiter, zog herausfordernd die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich halt auch nicht freiwillig den Hintern hin … dann müssen wir es wohl bleiben lassen.“

„Schön.“

„Gut.“

„Okay. Kein Problem.“

„Find ich auch.“

„Wusste doch, dass du nen Rückzieher machst.“ Oh ja. Dean hasste den Kerl wirklich!


	9. Chapter 9

Stille. Minutenlang. Geradezu verträumt betrachtete Lindsey die kleine Ölflasche, während Dean ihn betrachtete und sich fragte, wann er eigentlich angefangen hatte, den Kerl tatsächlich attraktiv zu finden.

„Weißt du überhaupt, was du machen musst?“, drang Lindseys Stimme irgendwann zu Dean durch. Er drehte dem anderen Mann den Rücken zu und tat so, als müsse er die Decke richten, um sich wieder richtig hinzulegen. In Wirklichkeit musste Dean grinsen und wollte nicht, dass Lindsey das sah. Er hatte so den Eindruck, dass er nicht den Hintern hinhalten würde müssen. Allerdings musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es nicht so genau wusste.

„Weißt du?“

„Wie gesagt: Nur in der Theorie.“ Lindsey richtete sich hinter ihm auf und Dean spürte gleich darauf den Körper des jungen Mannes, der sich an seinen Rücken presste. „Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und sei vorsichtig“, meinte Lindsey leise und drückte das Fläschchen in Deans Hand. Irritiert wandte sich Dean um, starrte Lindsey geradezu erschrocken an. Wurde es jetzt wirklich ernst?

„Schau nicht so bedröppelt. Ich bin spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi und angeblich soll das gar nicht so schlecht sein. Meine Devise: Nichts ablehnen, ehe man es nicht zumindest probiert hat … außerdem hab ich jetzt wieder Hunger. Zu viel Zeit, um über den leeren Magen nachzudenken.“

„Du meinst …“

„Ja, Blödmann, ich mach die Bitch. Und jetzt hör auf so bekloppt zu gucken und komm endlich in Fahrt, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!“ Etwas verloren betrachtete Dean das Fläschchen und dann Lindsey. Der verdrehte die Augen und packte ihn. Etwas unsanft zerrte er Dean zurück ins Bett und küsste ihn fordernd, drängte gegen Deans Brust, bis der endlich nachgab und sich in die Kissen sinken ließ, woraufhin der aber rasch den Kuss unterbrach.

„Was wird das?“, erkundigte er sich argwöhnisch. Lindsey grinste seelenruhig.

„Wenn ich schon den Arsch hinhalte, will ich wenigstens Kontrolle über die ganze Sache haben.“

„Ah … und das heißt?“

„Das heißt, dass du den Hengst spielen wirst und ich dich jetzt erst mal einreite. Hab ich eigentlich mal erzählt, dass ich aus Oklahoma komme? Habe auch viel Zeit in Texas verbracht. Ich bin eigentlich ganz gut im Reiten.“ Lindsey grinste frech.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt.“ Damit konnte Dean leben. Er konnte mit fast allem leben, solange es bedeutete, dass er nicht mit Lindsey die Rolle wechseln musste.

Ein wenig seltsam fühlte er sich doch, jetzt, da es ernst wurde. Er lag auf dem Rücken und beobachtete Lindsey neugierig, der sich von dem Öl auf die Hand kippte und dann anfing, an seinem Hintern herumzufingern. Dean konnte es nicht genauer beobachten und er fragte eigentlich auch nicht danach. So ganz wohl fühlte er sich nicht, bei dem Gedanken, dass er gleich Sex mit einem Kerl haben würde.

Lindseys Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten und Dean spielte einen Moment sogar mit dem Gedanken, ihm anzubieten, dass sie es bleiben lassen konnten. Andererseits hatte auch die Unterbrechung zuvor seiner Erektion keinen Abbruch getan und er sehnte sich einfach nur noch danach, sich in irgendwas rammen zu können und endlich Erleichterung zu spüren. Und wenn es jetzt eben Lindseys Hintern war, war ihm das auch schon egal.

„Alles klar?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich vorsichtig. Lindsey zuckte leicht die Schultern.

„Weiß ich noch nicht“, gab er endlich zu. „Frag mich später nochmal …“ Es dauerte für Deans Geschmack viel zu lange, bis Lindsey wohl der Meinung war, genug vorbereitet zu sein. Er ließ etwas von dem Öl auf Deans Erektion tropfen und verteilte es zögerlich, dann hockte er sich über den anderen Mann. Dean wusste überhaupt nicht, was er machen sollte. Hilflos beobachtete er wie Lindsey sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr und Deans Erektion dann mit einer Hand dirigierte ehe er sich ganz leicht herabsinken ließ.

„Shit“, murmelte er gepresst.

„Huh?“

„Egal was du tust … beweg dich nicht. Vor allem nicht mir entgegen, hörst du?“, murmelte Lindsey. „Ich muss das echt ganz langsam machen … versprich mir dass du nicht zustößt.“ Der junge Mann klang angespannt und flehend.

„Okay.“ Dean nickte leicht. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. An seiner Spitze spürte er Lindseys Pobacken, die Hand des anderen Mannes umgriff seine Länge. Wie sollte er da noch denken können? Er nahm die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und konzentrierte sich darauf, sein Becken in die Matratze zu drücken, anstatt in die andere Richtung.

Dean stöhnte auf und hätte fast sein Versprechen vergessen, als sich Lindsey im Zeitlupentempo herabsinken ließ und ihn Millimeter für Millimeter aufnahm. Jede Faser seines Körpers wollte einfach nur zustoßen, sich in dem Körper des anderen vergraben. Aber Lindseys angespannter Gesichtsausdruck rief ihn im letzten Moment zur Ordnung. Ihm schien es nicht halb so gut zu gefallen und Dean war heilfroh, dass er das Ross in diesem kleinen Reiterspiel sein durfte.

Lindsey hielt inne, stützte sich auf Deans Brust ab, ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen und atmete angestrengt. Irgendwie tat Dean bei dem Anblick selbst alles weh und obwohl sein Körper ganz anderer Meinung war, rang er sich dazu durch, Lindsey anzubieten, es doch bleiben zu lassen.

Die Worte hatten kaum seine Lippen verlassen, da schüttelte Lindsey heftig den Kopf. „Ich mach keine halben Sachen“, murrte der junge Mann vorlaut und ließ sich noch ein kleines Stück tiefer sinken. Seine Oberschenkel zitterten vor Anstrengung und Dean versuchte ihn so gut wie möglich zu stützen.

Während Lindsey sich wirklich Millimeterweise auf ihn sinken ließ, glaubte Dean bereits den Verstand zu verlieren. Das war verdammt gut. Besser als er gedacht hätte. Lindsey war heiß und extrem eng und es kostete Dean wirklich alle Kraft, den anderen Mann nicht einfach in seinen Schoss zu zerren und sich in seinen Körper zu hämmern.

Irgendwann saß Lindsey tatsächlich auf ihm, Dean tief in seinem Körper vergraben, hielt sich aber ruhig, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Etwas besorgt und nicht ganz frei von Schuldgefühlen streichelte Dean über Lindseys Oberschenkel, liebkoste jedes Stückchen Haut, das er berühren konnte, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Alles klar?“ Lindsey öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie waren graublau und leuchteten.

„Ungewohnt, aber es geht schon.“ Seine Stimme war rau, er lachte leise. „Wollte das ehrlich gesagt immer mal probieren. War schon immer der Meinung, dass mich mein Erzfeind nur so extrem gehasst hat, weil er mich eigentlich haben wollte.“ Dean grinste leicht.

„Sein Verlust.“ Probehalber bewegte sich Lindsey etwas, entspannte schließlich und grinste dann leicht. „Heißt das, ich darf mich wieder bewegen?“, erkundigte sich Dean schließlich. Seine Stimme war nicht minder rau. Es war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl, aber er wollte endlich mehr. Mehr von Lindsey, mehr von seiner Hitze und Enge. Zögerlich nickte Lindsey.

„Ich denke schon. Aber übertreib nicht gleich.“ Als wollte er seine Worte bestätigen, fing Lindsey endlich an, sich auf Dean zu bewegen. Langsam glitt er an seiner Länge auf und ab, wurde etwas mutiger, schneller. Dean begegnete jeder Bewegung mit einem sachten Stoß. Lindseys Hände strichen ruhelos über seinen Körper, liebkosten seine Haut, neckten seine Brustwarzen.

Sie redeten nicht mehr, leises Stöhnen und Keuchen war alles, was beide von sich gaben, wobei Dean das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass es Lindsey nicht so wirklich behagte, was sie da gerade machten. Er hingegen konnte sich nicht beschweren. Es war extrem gut und er spürte bereits das Ziehen in seinen Lenden, das einen nahenden Orgasmus ankündigte.

„Warte!“ Dean stöhnte auf und versuchte, Lindsey festzuhalten. Irritiert sah ihn der andere an. „Noch nicht“, stieß Dean hervor. Es behagte ihm nicht, dass Lindsey in diesem kleinen Experiment mehr oder weniger leer ausgehen sollte. „Warte kurz.“ Lindsey nickte schwach und hielt inne. Dean richtete sich auf und zog den anderen Mann zu einem Kuss näher. „Gefällt dir nicht wirklich, huh?“, flüsterte er an Lindseys Lippen, streichelte seine Wange und massierte den etwas verspannten Nacken des anderen Mannes.

„Hey, wenigstens hab ich es jetzt ausprobiert und kann guten Gewissens sagen, dass es mir nicht liegt.“ Lindsey grinste leicht. Dean streichelte über Lindseys Brust, seinen Bauch, fuhr über seine Seiten nach unten und umschloss die Härte des anderen Mannes mit seiner Hand. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Ganz anders, als sich selbst so intim zu berühren. Aber er wollte dass auch Lindsey zum Orgasmus kam. Das war das Mindeste.

Mit der freien Hand fischte er sich die Kissen heran und stopfte sie hinter seinen Rücken, damit er halb aufrecht bleiben konnte, ohne sich dabei zu sehr anstrengen zu müssen. So fiel es ihm leichter, Lindseys Härte zu massieren. Nachdem er es sich bequem gemacht hatte, nahm der andere Mann seine Bewegungen wieder auf, fand schnell in seinen Rhythmus zurück. Dean ließ sich einfach gehen und machte mit. Er dachte nicht mehr so wirklich nach und seine Stöße waren um einiges heftiger als zuvor, während er zeitgleich an Lindseys Erregung pumpte.

Lindsey änderte etwas seine Haltung und riss ihn dann aus der Trance als er heftig aufstöhnte. Dean hielt inne und sah ihn irritiert an. Bisher war Lindseys Stöhnen sehr verhalten gewesen, seine Berührungen einfach sanftes Streicheln, doch jetzt krallte er sich an Deans Schulter fest und keuchte heftig.

„Alles klar? Ich wollte nicht …“

„Nein“, stieß Lindsey hervor. „Hör jetzt bloß nicht auf.“

Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ seine Hände hinuntergleiten zu Lindseys Hüften, packte ihn etwas heftiger und hob sich ihm bei der nächsten Bewegung kraftvoll entgegen. Wieder reagierte Lindsey mit heftigem Stöhnen.

„Fuck!“ Der junge Mann zitterte heftig, beugte sich vor und küsste Dean energisch.

„Doch nicht so schlecht?“ Lindsey schüttelte rasch den Kopf.

„Gut. Jetzt ist es richtig gut. Gott!“ Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in Deans Haut, doch der ignorierte den scharfen Schmerz völlig. Erneut ließ er eine Hand zu Lindseys Erregung wandern und nahm seine Bewegungen wieder auf. Heftiges Stöhnen klang durch den Raum und nur wenige, kraftvolle Stöße später spürte er, wie Lindseys Körper zu krampfen anfing. Der junge Mann ergoss sich in seiner Hand und das Zucken seiner Muskeln und die letzten heftigen Stöße, mit denen er sich in den heißen Körper des anderen Mannes rammte, riss auch Dean endlich in den Taumel eines heftigen Orgasmus.

Lindsey war nach vorne gesunken, lehnte sich gegen ihn und knabberte abwesend an seinem Hals. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Dean die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückerlangte, doch er wollte Lindsey nicht von sich schieben. Er war ihm wirklich dankbar für das kleine Abenteuer und fühlte sich angenehm schläfrig und träge. Lindsey brummte etwas und löste sich dann von seiner Haut, sah ihn mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Hab ich vorhin gesagt, dass es nicht mein Fall ist?“, erkundigte er sich gähnend. Dean nickte schwach. „Vergiss es.“ Er erhob sich und entließ Dean aus seinem erhitzten Körper, legte sich dann neben ihm und zupfte an den Kissen hinter Deans Rücken herum. „Teilst du?“

„Oh. Sicher.“ Dean richtete sich auf und verteilte die Kissen wieder, machte es sich ebenfalls bequem. Er wollte jetzt einfach schlafen. Er blies die Kerzen auf dem Nachttisch aus und Lindsey machte das gleiche auf seiner Seite. Mit langsamen Bewegungen fischte er nach der Decke und zog sie über sie beide. Es war ihm egal, dass sie verschwitzt waren und Lindseys Sperma auf seiner Brust klebte. Dean wollte die angenehme Schläfrigkeit ausnutzen und endlich den Hunger wegschlafen. Duschen konnte er nachher immer noch.

Lindsey kuschelte sich zögerlich an ihn und Dean legte einen Arm um den Anderen. Ihm fielen die Augen zu, noch ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, dass er mit einem Mann kuschelte.

* * *

Als er aufwachte, war Lindsey nicht mehr neben ihm. Dean schreckte hoch und sah sich suchend um, doch im Raum war Lindsey nicht. Es war angenehm warm im Bett und eigentlich wollte Dean nicht wirklich aufstehen, doch die Tatsache, dass Lindsey einfach verschwunden war, machte ihn nervös. War womöglich etwas passiert, sie angegriffen worden? War Lindsey in Gefahr?

Letzten Endes stand Dean doch auf. Er fühlte sich klebrig und dreckig und ging erst einmal in das Badezimmer, um sich zu duschen. Kurz darauf verließ er das Bad wieder, in ein großes Handtuch gewickelt. Er stand draußen auf dem Gang und fragte sich, wo Lindsey wohl sein mochte. Mangels einer besseren Idee rief er nach ihm, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Also war Lindsey entweder in einem anderen Stockwerk oder es war doch etwas passiert.

Dean ging nach unten und holte sich erst einmal eine Waffe. Dann durchsuchte er sämtliche Räume im Erdgeschoss, doch von Lindsey fehlte jede Spur.

Als Dean wieder die Treppen nach oben ging, nahm er im zweiten Stock eine Bewegung wahr, konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, ob es Lindsey oder ein Eindringling war. Er huschte zur anderen Seite der Treppe und drückte sich an das Geländer, behielt die Treppe fest im Blick und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem.

Er hörte Schritte auf der Stufe und festigte seinen Griff um die Waffe, zielte auf den Treppenabsatz über sich, wartete wieder. Die Gestalt tauchte am Absatz der Treppe oben auf. Sie war bekleidet und trug ein Schwert. Soviel konnte Dean im schwachen Licht des einfallenden Mondes erkennen, doch ein Gesicht konnte er nicht ausmachen. Da die Gestalt aber kurze oder gar keine Haare zu haben schien, beschloss Dean, dass es wohl nicht Lindsey war und drückte ab. Der Schuss knallte und schlug dicht neben dem Eindringling ins Geländert. Dean fluchte und wollte nochmal abdrücken, doch die Person ging bereits in Deckung.

„Wow! Dean? Ich bin’s. Lindsey.“ Dean ließ die Waffe etwas sinken. Die Stimme klang wirklich nach Lindsey, aber vielleicht gab es hier doch Dämonen und die hatten von Lindsey Besitz ergriffen, um ihn zu töten.

„Waffe fallen lassen!“

„Dean, was soll das? Hab ich dir den Verstand rausgevögelt oder was ist los? Du spinnst doch! Knallst du jeden ab, den du im Bett hattest?“

„Waffe weg und runterkommen. Schön langsam. Und lass die Hände da, wo ich sie sehen kann.“ Vielleicht war er übervorsichtig, aber Vorsicht war bekanntlich besser als Nachsicht. Ein Seufzen erklang und dann hörte er, ein Scheppern und das Schwert rutschte die Treppe herunter, blieb einige Stufen vor ihm schließlich liegen. Dean hielt die Pistole weiterhin auf Lindsey gerichtet und ging die wenigen Stufen nach oben, nahm das Schwert an sich. „Okay. Komm runter.“

„Dean, was soll das?“

„Ganz langsam und lass die Hände oben.“

„Das ist nicht witzig.“ Lindsey kam langsam die Treppen herunter und sandte feurige Blicke in seine Richtung. „Was soll der Scheiß?“

„Sagt dir der Name Christos was?“, erkundigte sich Dean argwöhnisch.

„Jesus? Kann nicht behaupten, dass ich allzu sehr an den Mist glaube …“ Dean ließ die Waffe sinken und atmete auf.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich hatte schon Bedenken, dass du von einem Dämon besessen bist oder sonst etwas … was soll der Scheiß eigentlich? Warum schleichst du dich einfach davon?“, brauste Dean auf.

„Konnte nicht mehr schlafen, bin duschen gegangen und dann hab ich oben was gehört und beschlossen, lieber mal nachzusehen.“ Lindsey verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hättest mich fast abgeknallt!“

„War nicht so gemeint.“

„Ha!“ Lindsey schnaubte. „Mach das nochmal und ich schwör dir, ich werd dich killen. Ganz ohne jegliche Besessenheit.“ Damit kam Lindsey näher, riss ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und stapfte die Treppen weiter hinunter.

„Hey, wo hast du die Klamotten her?“, rief Dean ihm nach, doch er bekam keine Antwort. „Na toll.“ Seufzend schlenderte Dean in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Von dort war Lindsey schließlich gekommen, also lag es nahe, dass er die Kleidung dort irgendwo gefunden hatte. Zumindest hoffte Dean, dass es so war.

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber letzten Endes fand Dean tatsächlich ein Zimmer mit einem gefüllten Kleiderschrank. Zu seiner Freude fand er dort seine Lieblingskleidung und auch eine Lederjacke, die seiner eigenen sehr ähnlich war. Er schlüpfte in die Klamotten und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Nach einigem Suchen fand er Lindsey in der Bibliothek im Erdgeschoss. Er hatte es sich bei Kerzenlicht in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht und las in einem Buch. Er blickte kurz hoch, wandte sich dann aber wieder seinem Buch zu und ignorierte Dean.

„Wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte dieser sich vorsichtig. Lindsey las scheinbar noch etwas fertig, ehe er den Blick hob und Dean anblitzte.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich gerade fast erschossen worden wäre? Gut. Danke der Nachfrage.“

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut“, gab Dean fast genervt zurück. Irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als stünde eine dicke Mauer zwischen ihm und Lindsey und er konnte sie nicht überwinden. „Hätte ja sein können … ich meine, wir müssen mit allem rechnen, wenn …“

„Und woher soll ich wissen, dass du nicht besessen bist oder sonst etwas? Huh?“ Dean stutze.

„Geht gar nicht. Das Tattoo auf meiner Brust? Schutzzauber.“

„Schön. Ich hab keines. Heißt das, ich muss dir jetzt jedesmal beweisen, dass ich noch ich selbst bin, sobald du mich mal 10 Minuten aus den Augen gelassen hast? Willst du mir nicht lieber eine Pistole an die Brust setzen, anstatt dich mit mir zu unterhalten? Scheint ja ganz dein Ding zu sein: Erst schießen und dann Fragen stellen!“

„Verdammt noch mal, Lindsey! Wenn du denkst, ich krieche jetzt hier zu Kreuze und flehe dich 1000mal um Vergebung an, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Kapiert? Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, finde dich damit ab.“

„Schön.“ Lindsey hatte sich längt wieder seinem Buch zugewandt und ignorierte Dean überwiegend. Der stapfte nach einer Weile aus dem Raum, entfernte sich aber nicht weit von Lindsey. Stattdessen kauert er sich auf der Treppe zusammen. Nagender Hunger machte ihn rasend, sein Magen krampfte und er war fast wütend auf Lindsey, der gar keine Anzeichen von Hunger gezeigt hatte, sondern völlig ruhig und entspannt in der Bücherei saß und las.

Zeit schob sich voran wie dickflüssiger Brei, die Magenschmerzen wollten kein Ende mehr nehmen und Übelkeit machte Dean zusätzlich das Leben schwer. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er sich ablenken konnte, wenn schon nichts zum Essen im Haus war. Irgendwann sprang er dann jedoch auf, ging raschen Schrittes zum Waffenschrak und riss die Tür auf. Mit blinder Wut griff er die nächste Schlagwaffe, die ihm unterkam, ging hinüber zur großen Eingangstür und fing an, wie von Sinnen gegen die unsichtbare Barriere zu schmettern.

Wieder und wieder hieb er auf das unsichtbare und unüberwindbare Hindernis ein. Ohne Erfolg, ohne sichtbare Wirkung, ohne alles. Eine Berührung an der Schulter. Dean schüttelte die Hand ab. Es war sicherlich nur Lindsey, der Trottel, der ihm erklären würde, dass es doch wohl sinnlos sei und er aufhören solle. Egal. Er schlug weiter auf die Tür ein. Wieder eine Berührung, ein fester Griff, er wurde von der Tür weg gezerrt. Dean wehrte sich. Er war wie von Sinnen. Er wollte dort hinaus, egal um welchen Preis.

Krallen bohrten sich in seine Schulter. Oder waren es Fingernägel? Nein, Krallen, scharfer Schmerz, der durch seine Schulter und seinen Arm zuckte. Lindsey hatte keine Krallen. Es war also nicht Lindsey. In einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung wirbelte Dean herum, holte erneut aus und ließ die Axt nach unten sausen.

Zu spät sah er die blauen Augen. Er versuchte, den Schlag abzulenken, war nicht schnell genug. Anstatt Lindseys Kopf in der Mitte zu spalten sauste die Axt dicht neben seinem Hals herab, fraß sich durch Fleisch und Knochen. Zu viel Schwung, zu viel Kraft, zu spät gesehen. Dean ließ die Axt los, wich zurück. Lindsey schrie nicht einmal. Er öffnete den Mund, sah ihn ungläubig an, Blut. Überall Blut. Dann ging der junge Mann in die Knie und kippte vornüber.

„Nein … Lindsey … nicht!“ Dean stürzte nach vorne, doch alles was ihm in den Sinn kam war: **_Fleisch_**! Endlich Essen! Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Ofen anzuheizen und biss in die Schulter des Toten.


	10. Chapter 10

Lindsey riss gerade in dem Moment die Augen auf und griff mit der anderen Hand nach ihm. Dean schrie, versuchte, sich von Lindsey zu lösen, sich zu befreien, schlug nach ihm.

„Dean! Dean! Ich bin’s!“ Irritiert schüttelte Dean den Kopf und starrte Lindsey an. Kein Blut. Ungläubig betastete er die Schulter des anderen Mannes, doch außer dass Lindsey ihn völlig perplex anstarrte, erfolgte keine Reaktion, die angedeutet hätte, dass der andere Mann Schmerzen hätte oder sonst etwas.

„Lindsey?“, murmelte er leise.

„Ja, verdammt. Willst du mich jetzt wieder abknallen?“, knurrte Lindsey düster zurück. „Hast wohl phantasiert.“ Damit richtete sich der junge Mann wieder auf, schüttelte Deans Hand ab und wandte sich wieder ab. Völlig irritiert stellte Dean fest, dass er auf der Treppe saß und weit und breit keine Axt hatte. Draußen zuckten Blitze am düsteren Nachthimmel, erhellten sporadisch den Eingangsbereich. Und irgendwo, nicht allzu weit von sich entfernt, nahm Dean eine Bewegung wahr. Es konnte nicht Lindsey sein. Der war in die andere Richtung gegangen. Dean starrte an die Stelle und wartet mit angehaltenem Atem.

Ein weiterer Blitz, für einen Sekundenbruchteil war es hell in der großen Halle und da stand jemand. Oder etwas, beobachtete ihn. Dean war sich sicher, dass das Ding in seine Richtung starrte. Langsam tastete seine Hand neben sich. Hatte er nicht vorhin noch einen Revolver gehabt?

Ein weiterer Blitz, eine Gestalt. Dann war sie verschwunden. Keine Bewegung mehr, keine Gestalt. Dean war alleine. Völlig alleine. Nur er und der nagende, allumfassende Hunger, der seinen Geist lähmte und seinen Körper schwächte. Letzten Endes stand er auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Lindsey.

* * *

„Ich kann nicht schlafen.“ Lindseys Stimme war nahezu weinerlich, was Dean doch etwas schockte. Er hatte den anderen Mann in dem Zimmer gefunden, wo sie schon zuvor gemeinsam in dem Bett geschlafen hatten. Wortlos hatte er sich zu ihm gelegt und ebenso wortlos hatte sich Lindsey nach einer geraumen Weile zu ihm gedreht und sich etwas an ihn geschmiegt.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Lindsey nahezu immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Während er selbst einige Male kurz vor dem Ausflippen gestanden hatte, war der andere Mann recht ruhig geblieben, hatte sich im Großen und Ganzen einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Ihn jetzt mit so jammervoller Stimme zu hören, war für Dean fast schon unerträglich, warf ihn selbst aus der Bahn.

„Ich auch nicht“, gab er schließlich zurück. Lindsey neben ihm regte sich, zog die Beine an, presste die Hände in seinen Magen.

„Das macht mich wahnsinnig“, murrte Lindsey leise.

„Ich weiß. Geht mir genauso.“

„Irgendeine Idee?“

„Außer, uns gegenseitig abzuschlachten und aufzuessen? Nein, noch nicht.“ Es war ein schlechter Scherz und Dean wusste, dass es ein wirklich schlechter Witz war. Dennoch sagte er es, schon allein um sich zu beweisen, dass er noch immer blöde Witze machen konnte.

„Guter Plan … stirbst du freiwillig?“

„Ah … nein.“ Dean schüttelte rasch den Kopf und sah Lindsey fast schon entsetzt an. „Bin doch nicht bescheuert!“, erboste er sich sofort.

 „Hm“, tönte es von Lindsey und Dean war tatsächlich etwas mulmig zu Mute. So weit waren sie doch noch nicht, dass sie sich gegenseitig würden aufessen wollen. Oder doch? Eigentlich ja noch nicht … immerhin waren sie doch befreundet und …

„Müssen hier raus“, grummelte Lindsey plötzlich und riss Dean aus seinen Gedanken. Er nickte bestätigend.

„Endlich sprechen wir dieselbe Sprache.“

„Huh?“

„Das sag ich doch schon, seit der Scheiß hier angefangen hat!“, erboste sich Dean sogleich.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber wir können eben nicht … ach ist ja auch egal.“ Sprach’s und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Kopfschüttelnd stand Dean wieder auf.

„Ich geh was trinken“, murmelte er. Immerhin half das etwa für fünf Minuten, um den nagenden Hunger zu bedämpfen. Und er hielt es keine Minute länger bei Lindsey aus. Viel zu negativ, der andere Mann. Das war ja wirklich deprimierend.

* * *

Die Küche war dunkel und fühlte sich extrem kalt an. Doch erst, als seine Hand richtig kalt wurde und diese unangenehme, beklemmende Kälte sich langsam weiter durch seinen Körper zog, wurde ihm klar, dass er womöglich in Gefahr war.

„Shit!“ Dean ließ das Wasserglas fallen und suchte nach irgendetwas, was er als Waffe einsetzen konnte. Er hatte hier kein Salz und auf die Schnelle fand er auch nichts aus Eisen und noch ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, wurde er schon quer durch die Küche geschleudert und prallte mit einer Wucht gegen die Tür, die ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Er hatte keine Kerze mitgenommen und im fahlen Licht des Mondes konnte er seine Gegner überhaupt nicht ausmachen.

„Wusste es!“, presste Dean hervor. „Ausgerechnet Geister …“ Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch und suchte erneut nach irgendwas, was er als Waffe benutzen konnte. Und nach seinem Gegner, den er noch nicht einmal gesehen hatte. Irgendwo musste er ja stecken!

Erneut wurde er gepackt und weg geschleudert, diesmal riss er zwei Stühle um, ehe er zu Boden ging und hoffte inständig, dass Lindsey endlich merken würde, dass hier unten etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Lindsey!“, presste Dean mühsam hervor, doch seine Stimme wollte nicht so recht gehorchen.

Wieder rappelte er sich auf, wich zurück, sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Er musste aus der Küche raus. Irgendwie! Er rappelte sich hoch und bewegte sich in Richtung Tür, drehte sich nach allen Seiten um und versuchte seinen Gegner dieses mal zu sehen, bevor der ihn angriff, doch wieder wurde er von hinten gepackt und quer durch den Raum geschleudert.

Dieses Mal blieb Dean liegen. Er fand nicht die Kraft, sich wieder hochzurappeln. Noch nicht. Und noch immer hatte er keine Ahnung, wer sein Gegner war, wie er ihn bekämpfen sollte. Als er sich endlich wieder hochrappeln konnte, verkündete Poltern auf den Treppen draußen, dass entweder ein weiterer Gegner auf dem Weg zu ihm war oder Lindsey das Gepolter in der Küche eben doch gehört hatte und jetzt nach ihm sehen wollte.

„Sag mal, willst du jetzt die ganze Bude zerlegen?“ Letzteres also.

„Lindsey, wir müssen hier weg!“, knurrte Dean und rappelte sich endgültig hoch. „Geister“, knurrte er. Lindsey war gerade im Begriff, zu ihm in die Küche zu stürmen und er hatte sein Schwert dabei, hoch erhoben, bereit den Gegner anzugreifen, doch da hielt er inne und starrte neben Dean.

„Ah … Dean?“, murmelte er schließlich und wies auf eine Stelle neben ihm und als Dean sich umwandte, verstand er auch die Verwirrung des anderen Mannes: Er blickte sich selbst entgegen. Doch ehe er es recht fassen konnte, packte ihn sein Geister-Spiegelbild und warf ihn durch die Küche und gegen Lindsey, der in der offenen Tür stand. Das Letzte, was sie beide sahen, als sie zurück zur Küche blickten, waren sie selbst, wie sie hämisch grinsend heraus winkten, in den Gang und Essen, welches scheinbar aus dem Nichts auftauchte und den großen Tisch in der Küche füllte. Dann ertönte lautes Krachen und die Tür wurde geschlossen.

Dean schluckte mehrfach. Äpfel hatten dort auf dem Tisch gestanden, Schüsseln mit Salat und Reis, Braten … alles, was man sich nur denken konnte. Sein Magen knurrte und er hätte fast angefangen zu sabbern, weil ihm der Speichel derartig im Mund zusammenlief. Ein kurzer Blick auf Lindsey teilte ihm mit, dass es diesem kein bisschen anders ging. Auch der andere Mann war kräftig am Schlucken und starrte wie hypnotisiert die geschlossene Türe an.

„Müssen … müssen da rein“, erklärte Dean endlich wie hypnotisiert. Lindsey nickte nur. Keine Widerworte, keine Fragen warum sie sich gerade selbst aus der Küche geschmissen hatten. Pure Zustimmung, um jeden Preis.

Endlich rappelte sich Dean hoch und stürzte zurück in Richtung Eingangshalle und Waffenschrank. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte ihm Lindsey und gemeinsam standen sie vor dem offenen Schrank und starrten hinein.

„Uhm… was suchen wir?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey nach einer Weile leise. Dean starrte nur weiterhin die Waffen an, nahm eine Shot Gun heraus, legte sie gleich darauf wieder zurück. „Dean? Wenn du mir sagst, was wir suchen, dann …“

„Waffen gegen Geister“, murrte Dean. „Aber hier is nichts Brauchbares. Verdammt!“ Er knallte die Türen schwungvoll zu und hätte beinahe Lindseys Hand eingeklemmt, der in eben diesem Moment nach einer Waffe greifen wollte. Gerade noch gelang es dem jungen Mann, seine Hand wieder zurückzuziehen.

„Hey!“, schnappte er ungehalten in Deans Richtung, der sich bereits abwandte und den Raum mit den Augen nach brauchbaren Waffen absuchte. Doch Dean ignorierte seinen Mitgefangenen vollkommen. Für ihn war es wichtiger, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, um an das Essen zu gelangen. „Okay, klär mich auf, Dean. Was für Waffen suchst du denn? Was hilft gegen Geister? Wie werden wir die Los? Und warum sehen die aus wie wir? Ich meine … wir leben doch noch, oder?“

„Wir waren tot. Das scheint genug zu sein. Keine Ahnung“, murmelte Dean und sah sich suchen um. Sein Blick fiel auf den Kerzenständer und er ging an Lindsey vorbei und betastete das Ding.

„Hallo? Sag mir endlich, wonach du suchst, verdammt!“

„Salz, Eisen … das einzige, was den blöden Biestern etwas anhaben kann.“

„Und damit können wir sie umbringen? Ich meine … okay, sind ja schon tot, sind Geister … aber du weißt, was ich meine, ja?“

„Nein, können wir nicht. Salz und Eisen dient nur dazu, sie vorübergehend außer Gefecht zu setzen und abzuwehren. Um sie umzubringen … naja. Nicht möglich.“

„Huh?“

„Sie sind wir aber eben als Geister. Um nen Geist ein für alle mal zu vernichten muss man den Leichnam verbrennen. Aber wir sind am Leben und ich hab keine Lust mich anzuzünden …“

„Na bestens.“ Lindsey war neben ihn getreten. Dicht neben ihn. Ihre Schultern berührten sich und Dean war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, sich einfach an ihn zu lehnen und schnell von ihm wegzutreten. „Das sieht mir nach Eisen aus, eh?“ Dean nickte schweigend und räumte die Kerzen vom Ständer ab, ehe er ihn hochhob.

„Japp. Ist Eisen. Steht hier irgendwo noch so ein Teil rum?“

„Ich nehm mein Schwert. Mit dem kann ich wenigstens umgehen. Ist auch aus Eisen.“ Wortlos nickte Dean und marschierte wieder in Richtung Küche. „Warte!“ Lindsey war stehen geblieben und als sich Dean tatsächlich zu ihm umdrehte, stellte er fest, dass der andere Mann sich tatsächlich nicht einen Millimeter bewegt hatte. „Was, wenn es nur ein Trick ist? Wenn das Essen gar nicht real ist?“

„Was dann? Dann hungern wir weiter. Aber ich für meinen Teil will es herausfinden.“

„Aber wenn es doch nicht wirklich da ist, verschwenden wir nur einen ganzen Haufen Energie … Energie, die wir brauchen, um am Leben zu bleiben. Wir wissen ja nicht, wie lange …“ Dean wurde wütend. Nein, eigentlich war er das mittlerweile immer; jetzt jedoch wurde er wütend auf Lindsey. Warum musste der Mann immer so viele Fragen stellen? Warum musste er alles hinterfragen und schlecht machen? Vielleicht hatte er recht, aber vielleicht auch nicht? Womöglich war das Essen wirklich dort in der Küche und sie mussten es sich nur erkämpfen. Dean stellte den Kerzenständer wieder ab, ging aber nicht zu Lindsey zurück.

„Und wofür sollen wir die Energie aufheben, eh? Zum Vögeln? Danke. Einmal reicht mir. War nett, war okay, muss ich nicht nochmal haben.“ Es war zu dunkel als dass er eine Reaktion in Lindseys Gesicht auf seine harschen Worte hätte sehen können. Natürlich war es gemein, was er sagte und er meinte es eigentlich auch nicht wirklich. Wenn er nicht so verdammt hungrig gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht auch mal öfter an Sex denken können. Aber im Moment dachte er nicht wirklich nach und er legte es darauf an, Lindsey ebenso wütend zu machen, wie er es war. Es kämpfte sich besser, wenn man wütend war. „Ich will Essen, verdammt nochmal. Vielleicht ist das wirklich nicht echt, aber das werden wir nicht herausfinden, wenn wir dumm hier herumstehen. Mir ist egal was du machst, Lindsey. Ich geh da jetzt rein.“

„Bitte. Viel vergnügen“, gab Lindsey kalt zurück, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihm zu folgen.

„Wenn es echt ist, teile ich nicht mit dir!“, fauchte Dean ihn wütend an.

„Es ist nicht echt und du wirst vermutlich nicht überleben. Aber wenn du lieber schnell stirbst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten“, gab Lindsey lakonisch zurück. Dean blieb noch einen Augenblick länger stehen, starrte den anderen Mann geradezu geschockt an. Schließlich wandte er sich um und stapfte zur Küchentür.

Einen Moment stand er einfach vor der Tür, versuchte sich zu überlegen, was wohl die beste Taktik war und insgeheim musste sich Dean eingestehen, dass er eigentlich noch immer darauf hoffte, dass Lindsey sich ihm doch anschließen würde. Doch er hörte nichts. Keine Schritte, keine weiteren Argumente. Nur Totenstille umgab ihn und ließ bei Dean sämtliche Alarmglocken läuten. Vielleicht hatte Lindsey ja Recht, aber er musste es zumindest versuchen. Musste selbst herausfinden, ob all das Essen dort in der Küche echt war oder nicht. Er konnte sich nicht mit seiner Situation abfinden und er wollte es nicht.

Noch einmal holte Dean leise aber tief Luft, wappnete sich innerlich für den Kampf, der ihm bevorstand und legte dann zögerlich die Hand auf die Türklinke. Eigentlich rechnete er damit, dass die Tür blockiert sein würde und umso überraschter war er, als er sie ganz einfach und ohne jeglichen Widerstand öffnen konnte. Vorsichtig lugte er in die Küche und erneut lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen und es fiel ihm schwer, den Blick von den Speisen abzuwenden und sich wieder auf die Suche nach den Gegnern zu machen. Mit einiger Mühe gelang es ihm doch und seine Augen suchten den Raum ab, den Kerzenständer zum Schlag erhoben.

Langsam, ganz vorsichtig, bewegte sich Dean in den Raum hinein, in Richtung reich gedeckter Tisch und lockende Speisen. Immer wieder schoss sein Blick zum Tisch zurück, aus Angst dass Lindsey Recht haben könnte, das Essen verschwinden würde, eh er es erreichte. Nur der Gedanke, dass er schließlich nicht allein war und wusste, dass hier zwei Geister ihr Unwesen trieben, hielt ihn davon ab, sich einfach auf das Essen zu stürzen.

Er hatte bereits den halben Weg hinter sich und noch immer keinen der beiden Geister gesehen, wandte sich immer wieder um, in der Erwartung, in sein eigenes, hämisch grinsendes Gesicht zu blicken, einen Sekundenbruchteil bevor er durch den Raum fliegen würde. Sein Körper war angespannt, bis zum letzten Muskel. Es ärgerte Dean. Er hatte schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal mit Geistern zu tun, warum also zitterte er dieses Mal!

Wieder glitt sein Blick zum Tisch. Die Speisen waren fast in Reichweite und Dean war wirklich versucht, seine Waffe loszulassen und danach zu greifen. Ein Apfel, ein Steak, eine Kartoffel. Egal. Irgendetwas! Eine Bewegung zu seiner Linken, Deans Kopf schoss in die Richtung, da verpasste ihm jemand von hinten einen Stoß, dass er durch den halben Raum segelte und schmerzhaft gegen die Anrichte der Küchenzeile prallte. Seine Waffe war ihm beim Aufprall aus der Hand geglitten und rasch griff er wieder danach, wandte sich um, suchte erneut nach seinem Gegner.

Sein Geisterspiegelbild hockte am Tisch und grinste zu ihm herüber, rieb sich provokativ den Bauch. Die Hand des Geistes schwebte über den diversen Speisen, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, wonach er als erstes greifen sollte. Dean schluckte ein paar Mal, kämpfte gegen Speichelfluss und nagenden Hunger an, der immer intensiver wurde. Er griff seine Waffe fester und stürzte auf den Gegner zu. Auf halbem Weg wurde er jedoch wieder quer durch den Raum gestoßen und prallte mit der Schulter gegen die Wand.

Rasch rappelte sich Dean wieder hoch, suchte nach dem Lindsey-Geist, um einem weiteren Angriff zu entgehen. Er sah ihn gerade, als dieser erneut nach ihm schlug und ihn quer durch den Raum gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte.

Seine Waffe wurde ihm bei dem neuen Aufprall aus der Hand gerissen und landete unweit von ihm am Boden. Als sich Dean hochrappelte und danach hangeln wollte, vertrat ihm sein Geist den Weg und lachte hämisch.

„Fliegst wohl gerne, eh?“, erkundigte sich Geist-Dean und gab der Waffe erneut einen Stoß, wodurch sie an das andere Ende des Raumes schlitterte. Die Hand des Geistes schloss sich um seinen Hals und hob ihn mühelos hoch. Dean versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen, doch der Geist drückte ihm die Kehle zu und nahm ihm jede Möglichkeit dazu. Er konnte auch nichts erwidern, was er eigentlich zu gerne getan hätte. Irgendeinen dummen Spruch hätte sich Dean schon einfallen lassen; auch wenn er im Moment auf nichts Schlagfertiges kam.

Schwarze Flecken fingen an, vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und dann flog er erneut durch den Raum, sackte an der Wand kraftlos in sich zusammen, hustete und schluckte mehrfach. Noch immer hatte Dean das Gefühl, dass ihm sein geisterhaftes Ebenbild die Kehle zudrückte. Der Geist verschwand, tauchte dann direkt vor ihm aus dem Nichts auf und lachte erneut.

Dean blieb liegen und rührte sich so wenig wie möglich. Nur seine Hand bewegte sich, sehr vorsichtig, in Richtung des Kerzenständers, der glücklicherweise neben ihm lag.

„Sieh dir das an. Der große Jäger Dean Winchester kann es nicht einmal alleine mit zwei Geistern aufnehmen. Kein Wunder, dass du tot bist, Junge. Du bist ja wirklich unfähig!“ Er verhöhnte sich selbst und langsam fragte sich Dean, ob das wirklich sein Geist war oder ob das ein Geist war, der sein Erscheinungsbild angenommen hatte. War das überhaupt möglich?

Zum Glück war Geister-Dean viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihn zu verspotten, anstatt ihn endlich umzubringen und er achtete nicht mehr auf Dean, was diesem einen Vorteil verschaffte. Er hatte genug Zeit gehabt, um sich ein wenig zu erholen und als er seinen Kerzenständer endlich erreicht hatte, sprang er auf die Füße, riss die Waffe mit hoch und verpasste seinem geisterhaften Ebenbild einen heftigen Schlag. Der Geist verschwand und Dean erlaubte sich ein Grinsen.

„Dean, Vorsicht! Hinter dir!“ Lindsey. War er also doch noch gekommen! Dean wandte sich um und hinter ihm stand der andere Lindsey. Erneut holte er mit der Waffe aus und schlug zu.

Zu spät sah er das Schwert in Lindseys Hand, zu spät die vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen und zu spät hörte er den entsetzen Ausruf, der von Lindsey kam. Der Kerzenständer sauste herab und prallte hart gegen den Widerstand, gegen Lindsey. Der junge Mann schrie auf und sackte dann wie tot zu Boden.

Geschockt starrte Dean auf seine Hände, auf das Blut am Kerzenständer, auf das Blut, das aus der massiven Platzwunde an Lindseys Kopf trat und sich langsam auf dem Boden ausbreitete.

„Oh Gott … Lindsey!“, flüsterte Dean schließlich. Hinter ihm erklang hämisches Lachen. Eigentlich wollte sich Dean erst vergewissern, dass er Lindsey nicht schon umgebracht hatte, doch seine Wut auf seine Gegner und sich selbst war in diesem Moment größer als die Sorge um den anderen Mann und er konnte nicht riskieren, dass sie ihn anfielen, während er sich um Lindsey kümmerte. Mit einem wütenden Brüllen wandte er sich um, stürmte auf die doch etwas überraschten Geister zu und hieb mit dem Kerzenständer auf sie ein. Den falschen Lindsey traf er, woraufhin er für den Moment verschwand. Der falsche Dean verschwand von selbst und tauchte außerhalb seiner Reichweite wieder auf.

„Wir kommen wieder“, verkündete der Geist lachend. Und war dann ebenfalls verschwunden. Schwer atmend stand Dean mitten im Raum. Am Rande nahm er wahr, wie das Essen verschwand. Nach und nach lösten sich die Speisen in Luft auf. Doch das war Dean im Moment wirklich egal. Er ließ den schweren, eisernen Kerzenständer aus seinen zitternden Händen fallen und stürzte zu Lindsey, der noch immer reglos am Boden lag.

„Lindsey, hörst du mich?“ Seine Hand zitterte, als er am Hals des Mannes nach dem Puls tastete.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean war müde, doch er wagte es nicht, die Augen zu schließen. Die Geister waren noch immer hier. Irgendwo in diesem riesigen Gebäude. Er durfte nicht riskieren, dass er einschlief. Dann waren er und Lindsey ihnen völlig schutzlos ausgeliefert!

Wieder glitt sein Blick auf Lindsey. Er hatte den Mann wirklich übel verletzt. Das Eisen hatte eine heftige Platzwunde an Lindseys Kopf verursacht, ehe der Kerzenständer abgerutscht und noch heftig genug gegen seine Schulter geprallt war, dass die ganz blau war. Am liebsten hätte sich Dean selbst in den Hintern getreten oder mit Lindsey getauscht. Er hatte den anderen Mann nach oben geschleppt und auf das Bett gelegt, ihm dann das blutige Hemd ausgezogen, wobei er auf die üble Prellung an Lindseys Schulter aufmerksam geworden war, und die Platzwunde versorgt, soweit es ihm möglich war.

Bisher hatte sich Lindsey noch immer nicht bewegt. Die Verletzung hatte aufgehört zu bluten, aber bei der Wucht, die er bei dem Schlag gehabt hatte, war sich Dean fast sicher, dass er Lindsey irgendetwas gebrochen hatte und er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob der andere Mann überhaupt wieder aufwachen würde.

Vielleicht hatte er Lindsey ins Koma geschlagen und würde sich jetzt alleine den Geistern und dem Verhungern stellen müssen. Ob er irgendwann anfangen würde, Lindsey nur noch als ein Stück Fleisch zu betrachten? Wie in seinem Traum? Allein der Gedanke verstärkte die Übelkeit noch zusätzlich, die er ohnehin die ganze Zeit schon verspürte.

„Scheiße Lindsey … wach auf. Bitte“, murmelte Dean besorgt. Er wollte nicht alleine sein. Er wollte nicht mit sich selbst reden müssen. Aber noch war Lindsey ja nicht tot und er hatte oft gehört oder gelesen, dass man mit Leuten, die im Koma lagen, reden sollte und dass sie das hören würden. „Hey … hör zu, ja? Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht“, versuchte Dean eine sehr einseitige Konversation zu beginnen. Aber ihm verging sogleich wieder die Lust dazu. Er hatte sich ja oft darüber genervt, dass Lindsey immer so negativ war und immer alles besser wissen wollte. Aber jetzt sehnte er sich geradezu danach, die tiefe, leise Stimme des anderen Mannes zu hören und wenn er ihm nur sagen würde, dass er doch Recht gehabt hatte, was das Essen anging, so wollte Dean sogar das einfach hinnehmen. Er sollte nur endlich aufwachen.

Lindsey wachte nicht auf. Und so sehr Dean sich auch dagegen sträubte, irgendwann konnte er die Augen nicht mehr offen halten und schlief ein.

* * *

„Dean. Hey! Dean!“ Dean blinzelte träge. Irgendwie war er gerade völlig orientierungslos. Er wusste nicht wo er war oder wer ihn da so drängend ansprach. „Hey, wach endlich auf und geh von mir runter. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du mich erdrücken willst, verdammt.“ Endlich wurde Dean klar, wer da mit ihm sprach und noch klarer wurde ihm, dass das ein wahres Wunder war. Er hatte wirklich fest damit gerechnet, Lindsey ins Koma versetzt zu haben.

Rasch richtete er sich auf und tastete auf dem Tischchen neben sich nach den Streichhölzern und der Kerze. Erst als der Raum von schwachem Licht erhellt wurde, wandte er sich wieder dem Bett zu. Lindsey hatte sich nicht bewegt, nicht aufgerichtet, lag noch immer auf dem Rücken, sah ihn aber aus wachen Augen an.

„Wie … geht es dir?“, erkundigte sich Dean vorsichtig. Er an Lindseys Stelle wäre seinem Angreifer sicherlich erst einmal an die Kehle gegangen, auch wenn es keine Absicht gewesen war.

„Ich hab übelst Kopfschmerzen und meine Schulter tobt. Was zum Teufel ist passiert?“ Lindseys Stimme war leise, ein wenig schwach.

„Meine Schuld“, gestand Dean zögerlich. „Ich bin auf nen Trick von den Geistern hereingefallen und hab dir eins übergebraten. Hast ne wüste Platzwunde davongetragen, vermutlich Gehirnerschütterung … und deine Schulter sieht auch ganz schön böse aus. Kannst du den Arm und die Schulter bewegen? Oder hab ich dir da doch was gebrochen?“

„Du hast … hä?“ Lindsey sah ihn verwirrt an, richtete sich dann ganz zögerlich auf. „Au“, murmelte er missmutig, bewegte dann aber doch den linken Arm und hob die Schulter etwas an. „Tut weh, aber es geht. Scheint Nichts gebrochen zu sein.“ Dean atmete leise auf. „Du hast mir also eins übergebraten? Danke auch.“

„Hey, war keine Absicht. Aber ich bin froh, dass du doch noch zuckst …“ Dean biss sich rasch auf die Lippe und wandte den Blick ab. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht auch noch etwas sagen, von wegen er hätte Lindsey vermisst oder sich gar Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Das würde ja heißen, dass er den Kerl wirklich mochte und das …

„Du hast dir echt Sorgen gemacht, was?“ Hätte ihm Lindsey ein Schwert in die Brust gerammt … es hätte nicht schlimmer sein können.

„Ach was Sorgen gemacht!“, fuhr Dean ihn sogleich an. „Blödsinn. Hatte nur keinen Bock, hier alleine zu versauern. Das ist alles.“

„Ja, Dean. Ich dich auch“, gab Lindsey ungerührt zurück und sah ihn weiterhin unverwandt an. Dean hasste den Kerl. Oh ja. Das tat er wirklich. Und eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlecht gewesen, dass er mal ne Weile geschwiegen hatte und eigentlich wäre es Dean wirklich lieber gewesen, wenn er noch immer …

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als sich Lindseys Arm um ihn schlang und sich der andere Mann regelrecht zu ihm hochzog. Dean gab dem Zerren etwas nach, kam ihm entgegen und ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem kurzen und heftigen Kuss.

„Au“, murmelte Lindsey, als er sich von Dean gelöst hatte. „Also mit leidenschaftlich und heftig is jetzt erst mal nichts. Deine Schuld.“ Dean war verwirrt. Er hatte Lindsey vor kurzem halb ins Koma befördert und der wollte jetzt vögeln? Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Irritiert starrte er in die blauen Augen, die ihn so hoffnungsvoll und flehend ansahen, dass es Dean schwerfiel, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Solltest du dich nicht lieber ausruhen oder so?“, murmelte er schließlich und riss sich mit einiger Mühe von Lindseys blauen Augen los, starrte in die Flamme der Kerze. Hinter ihm regte sich Lindsey, setzte sich auf. Dean fühlte, wie die Hände des anderen Mannes über seine Schultern strichten, dann seinen Rücken nach unten wanderten, unter sein Hemd glitten und wieder seinen Rücken hoch streichelten. Ein leichter Schauer zog sich über Deans Rücken.

„Würde ich ja gerne“, murmelte Lindsey und schob das Shirt hoch, bis er Deans Schulter küssen und daran knabbern konnte. Dean dachte nicht weiter nach, als er nach dem Saum griff und sich das störende Hemd einfach über den Kopf zog. „Aber ich hab Kopfschmerzen. Kann jetzt nicht schlafen. Schmerztabletten haben wir auch keine hier … hatte gehofft, ich könnte mich ablenken …“, murmelte Lindsey träge, dicht an seiner Haut, kosend und küssend.

„Is das so ne gute Idee?“, murmelte Dean. Er wollte es. Oh ja, verdammt. Er wollte es wirklich. „Ich meine, mit deiner Gehirnerschütterung …“ Lindsey lachte leise, biss ihn leicht in die Schulter.

„Musst mich ja nicht gleich in die Matratze ficken. Du kannst doch auch sanft sein, oder nicht?“ Einen Moment herrschte Stille und Lindsey hatte aufgehört, an seiner Schulter und seinem Nacken zu knabbern. „Oder willst du mich nicht?“ Der Satz klang fast schon ängstlich, bedauernd. Dean drehte sich langsam um, sah in die blauen Augen, betrachtete Lindseys Gesicht aufmerksam. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sehr wohl wollte. Er brauchte Lindsey. Jetzt noch mehr als vor wenigen Stunden. Die kurze Zeit, da der andere Mann bewusstlos neben ihm gelegen hatte, hatte ihm bewusst gemacht, wie gern er Lindsey mittlerweile hatte, dass er ihn begehrte, ihn wollte. Und dass er nicht alleine hier herum hocken wollte, hatte nur bedingt mit seiner Situation zu tun. Er sehnte sich nach Lindseys Nähe und die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen ihnen waren zu viel. Viel zu viel.

Dean  setzte sich seitlich auf das Bett und strich Lindsey die wirren Strähnen aus der Stirn. Er würde gewiss nicht sagen, dass er den anderen Mann wollte. Das war dann doch zu viel verlangt. Er küsste ihn einfach, ließ seine Taten sprechen und hoffte, dass Lindsey das akzeptieren würde.

Scheinbar war es Lindsey nicht wichtig, dass Dean etwas sagte. Er ließ sich wieder auf die Matratze sinken und Dean folgte der Bewegung, stützte sich mit den Händen ab, um Lindsey nicht zu sehr zu belasten oder ihm gar weh zu tun. Er löste sich von Lindsey, ließ seine Hand ruhelos und vorsichtig über Lindseys Brust gleiten, küsste seinen Hals, wanderte behutsam tiefer. Lindsey lachte leise.

„Ganz so zerbrechlich bin ich nicht“, flüsterte der andere Mann noch immer lächelnd. Dean wollte schon zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, doch etwas in Lindseys Blick hielt ihn ab. Fragend sah er den anderen Mann an, hob dann die Augenbrauen, um ihn zum reden zu bewegen. Lindsey fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und wandte dann den Blick ab. „Hey“, murmelte er leise, fast schon scheu. „Heute musst du die Führung übernehmen … geht das? Ich meine …“

„Okay“, unterbrach ihn Dean rasch. Er wollte nicht nachdenken, nicht länger warten. Er wollte Lindsey. Und wenn es diesmal eben anders sein musste, sollte ihm das Recht sein. Er überlegte noch, wie sie es am besten anstellen sollten, damit die Haltung für Lindsey möglichst schmerzfrei war, da fing der schon an, an seinem Hosenbund zu nesteln. Lindseys linker Arm stellte sich dann doch als etwas schwerfällig heraus und Lindsey schien Schmerzen zu haben, bei dem Versuch die Knöpfe seiner Hose zu öffnen. Sanft aber bestimmt hielt Dean seine Hand fest. „Lass mich“, flüsterte er und Lindsey ließ mit einem dankbaren Blick die Hand sinken.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte Dean sich und Lindsey von sämtlichen, störenden Klamotten befreit und sich das Babyöl geschnappt. Fragend sah er Lindsey an, der sich nach kurzem Zögern auf die rechte Seite rollte.

„Denke, so sollte es gehen“, meinte der Mann leise, scheinbar etwas verunsichert. „Pass nur mit meiner Schulter auf, ja?“ Dean nickte und legte sich dann hinter Lindsey.

„Klar doch.“ Mehr konnte er nicht sagen. So viele Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf, so viele Worte, die ihm in der Seele brannten, doch er konnte sie nicht aussprechen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sich irgendetwas in seinem Kopf noch immer dagegen wehrte, dass er hier wirklich anfing, Gefühle für einen Mann zu entwickeln. Was hieß da anfangen. Er hatte längst Gefühle für Lindsey und das war schlecht; aber Dean konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.

Diesmal störte es ihn nicht einmal, dass er es war, der Lindsey vorbereiten musste. Es war ihm egal, dass er seine Finger in eine Körperöffnung eines anderen Menschen drängte, die er bei sich selbst nicht einmal hätte auf diese Weise erkunden wollen.  Es war nötig, es fühlte sich richtig an, also tat er es.

„Hey, gib laut, wenn ich dir weh tue“, murmelte Dean, nun doch etwas verunsichert. Lindsey lachte leise.

„Mach weiter“, gab er zurück, mit rauer, belegter Stimme, geradezu begierig. Eigentlich wollte sich Dean endlich in den willigen Körper rammen. Seine Erektion schmerzte längst, sein Körper schrie nach Lindsey, mit jeder Faser und Dean war sich eigentlich sicher, dass Lindsey es geradezu hören musste.

Lindsey stöhnte und erschrocken hielt Dean inne, drückte sich etwas hoch und versuchte in das Gesicht des anderen Mannes zu blicken, ohne ihm dabei noch mehr Schmerz zuzufügen. „Dean!“ Lindseys Stimme klang flehend, fast weinerlich. Ganz vorsichtig zog der Angesprochene  seine Hand zurück, verließ den Körper des anderen Mannes, in der Annahme, ihm weh getan, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. „Dean, bitte!“

„Was?“, murmelte Dean angespannt. „Was ist denn? Hab ich …“

„Verdammt, Dean … nimm mich endlich. Bitte!“ Das raue Flehen löste einen heftigen Schauer in Dean aus, der sich durch seinen gesamten Körper zog und für einen Augenblick schloss er einfach die Augen und holte tief Luft, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Er kannte Leidenschaft und Verlangen. Er war ein impulsiver und leidenschaftlicher Mensch. Aber das war etwas völlig anderes. Ein derartig schmerzhaftes Verlangen hatte er in seinem gesamten Dasein noch nicht verspürt.

Behutsam küsste er Lindseys Schulter, während er seine eigene Erregung mit eher fahrigen Bewegungen einölte. Lindsey zitterte am gesamten Körper und einen Moment dachte Dean, ihm sei einfach kalt. Doch Lindseys Wimmern und die leichte Bewegung nach hinten, als sich Dean mit der Hand dirigierend in seinen Körper bahnen wollte, belehrte ihn eines besseren. Sanft aber zügig schob er sich vor und stöhnte erleichtert auf, als ihn Lindseys heiße Enge umschloss.

Augenblicklich glitzerte Schweiß im Schein der Kerze auf Lindseys Haut und am liebsten wäre Dean in den anderen Mann hinein gekrochen. Selbst jetzt schien ihm Lindsey viel zu weit entfernt.

* * *

Dean schrak auf und sah sich irritiert um. Sein Blick fiel auf Lindsey, der noch immer auf dem Rücken lag, die Augen geschlossen und sich augenscheinlich keinen Millimeter gerührt hatte. Mit leisem Keuchen ließ sich Dean wieder nach vorne sinken und kam auf Lindseys Brust zum Liegen. Der andere Mann atmete wenigstens noch immer.

„Scheiße ey. Was für einen kompletten Blödsinn träum ich da eigentlich zusammen? Fuck!“ Dean konnte es wirklich nicht fassen. Noch weniger behagte ihm jedoch, dass er wirklich erregt war und seine Gedankengänge aus dem Traum noch immer da waren. Er wollte Lindsey und vor allem wollte er, dass Lindsey wieder aufwachte!

„Komm schon Lindsey! Lang genug geschlafen. Wach endlich auf!“, murrte er den anderen Mann an. „Bitte?“, setzte er etwas leiser und tatsächlich flehend nach. „Verdammt, Lindsey. Du kannst mich hier nicht alleine lassen, hörst du? Bitte nicht. Ich dreh doch völlig durch …“ Ein plötzlicher Gedanke kam Dean in den Sinn und grübelnd legte er die Stirn in Falten und sah sich im Raum um. Er hatte nach dem Unfall im Koma gelegen und sich plötzlich außerhalb seines Körpers wiedergefunden. War es möglich, dass Lindsey das gleiche passiert war? Stand er vielleicht gerade neben ihm und lachte ihn aus oder sonst etwas?

„Lindsey?“ Stille schlug ihm entgegen. „Hey, hör zu, Mann … mir tut es echt leid, okay? Ich würd dir auch liebend gerne helfen oder zurücknehmen, dass ich dich niedergeprügelt habe … bist du da?“ Dean wartete, lauschte, sah sich suchend um.

„Lindsey, wenn du da bist … mach dich irgendwie bemerkbar, verdammt. Ich hatte das auch schon mal, dass ich …“ Ein anderer Gedanke drängte sich in Deans Gedächtnis. Der Sensenmann … viel eher die Frau, aber das war ja egal. „Scheiße, Lindsey. Wenn du ne undefinierbare Gestalt siehst, geh nicht mit, hörst du? Ich finde einen Weg, dich da wieder raus zu holen, aber falls dir irgendwer, egal ob männlich oder weiblich und ganz egal wie hübsch, anbietet, dir zu helfen und dich mitnehmen will, hör nicht hin, verdammt!“

Plötzliche Panik ergriff Besitz von Dean, machte es ihm unmöglich, einen weiteren klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er sprang auf und ging im Raum auf und ab. Als er sich außerhalb seines Körpers befunden hatte, war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, mit Sam oder seinem Vater Kontakt aufzunehmen. Oder mit sonst irgendwem. Niemand hatte ihn gesehen und er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, etwas zu berühren oder zu beeinflussen, bis Sam …

„Ich bin gleich zurück, Lindsey. Bleib hier, hörst du? Gib mir 5 Minuten!“, rief Dean in die Stille des Raumes und rannte dann hinaus. Stift und Papier und irgendeinen Gegenstand zum Schieben. Er hatte nicht die nötigen Spielsachen hier, um mit der Geisterwelt in Verbindung zu treten, also musste er sich diese Möglichkeit selbst schaffen.

Wenig später kehrte Dean zurück und hockte sich auf den Boden. Rasch kritzelte er das Alphabet und Zahlen auf ein Blatt Papier, dazu die Wörter „Ja“ und „Nein“. Als er fertig war, legte er den Stift beiseite und nahm einen Pfeil zur Hand. Er brach die Pfeilspitze ab und legte sie auf sein Improvisiertes Brett.

„Okay, Lindsey. Ich weiß, dass sich das total bescheuert anhört, aber spiel einfach mal mit, okay? Komm hier her und tu mal so als würden wir ein Spiel spielen… Ich stell Fragen, du antwortest. Du musst nur die Pfeilspitze auf die Buchstaben oder die Antworten schieben. Das funktioniert. Glaub mir. Ich hab meine Hand auch da dran, aber ich mach nichts. Du musst das Teil bewegen, okay?“ Nichts. Dean seufzte leise.

„Lindsey? Bist du da?“, fragte er in die Stille und die Dunkelheit hinein.  Der Pfeil bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Komm schon, Mann. Ich weiß, wie affig das klingt. Aber glaub mir, es geht. Ich war selbst schon mal in der gleichen Situation. Vertrau mir einfach. Bist du hier?“

Angespannt starrte Dean auf das Papier und seine Hände. Wieder sah es so aus, als würde nichts passieren. Dann jedoch spürte er einen sachten Zug und entspannte, beobachtete, wie sich die Pfeilspitze tatsächlich in Bewegung setzte und schließlich auf das Wort „Ja“ wies. Dean atmete hörbar auf.

„Okay, das ist zwar nicht gut, dass du außerhalb von deinem Körper bist, aber verdammt, Lindsey … tut gut, mal irgendeine Reaktion von dir zu bekommen.“ Er lächelte schwach und überlegte fieberhaft, was er jetzt machen sollte. „Okay, Mann … hast du irgendwas gesehen? Irgendeine Erscheinung, einen Schatten, irgendwas, was hier herum huscht?“ Nichts passierte. „Hey! Hast du?“, hakte Dean nach und blickte wieder auf das Papier. „Verdammt, Lindsey! Rede mit mir! Ich meine … mach einfach was.“ Der Pfeil ruckte etwas weg, kehrte dann aber wieder zurück zu seiner ursprünglichen Position. Dean fluchte leise.

Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung. Wenn sich hier wirklich schon ein Sensenmann herumtrieb, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich Lindsey fügen und mit ihm gehen würde. Nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er alleine zurückblieb. Dean kramte fieberhaft in seinem Gedächtnis herum, aber alles, was ihm in den Sinn kam, war die Erkenntnis, das er nichts tun konnte. Außer sich selbst opfern, aber selbst das war nicht möglich. Wie sollte er hier einen Dämon heraufbeschwören können, der einen derartigen Handel mit ihm schließen konnte? Und vor allem: war er dazu bereit? Immerhin war er nur in dieser beschissenen Lage, weil er jemandem das Leben hatte retten wollen, der ihm am Herzen lag.

Der Gedanke schockte Dean dann doch etwas. Am Herzen liegen? Lindsey? Nein, das war nicht möglich. Und es war nicht richtig und überhaupt. Ein Ziehen an dem Pfeil riss ihn aus seinen wirren Überlegungen und irritiert senkte Dean den Blick und verfolgte die schneller werdenden Bewegungen des Pfeils über das Blatt.

_  
_

_A-N-G-S-T_ , schrieb Lindsey. _H-I-L-F-M-I-R-B-I-T-E-H-I-L-F_

Dann rührte sich der Pfeil nicht mehr. Deans Magen krampfte sich zusammen und er war sich sicher, dass es diesmal nicht der Hunger war, der das verursachte. In Panik riss er den Kopf hoch, zum Bett hinüber, fixierte den jungen Mann, der reglos in den Kissen lag. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob Lindsey noch atmete und in Panik sprang Dean auf und stürzte zum Bett hinüber.

„Lindsey? Lindsey! Bitte nicht!“, rief er aus und erneut tastete seine Hand nach Lindseys Puls. Nicht gerade schnell aber noch immer vorhanden. Und auch nicht gerade schwach. Dean atmete auf und sank neben dem Bett zu Boden. Ein kratzendes Geräusch lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Papier und Pfeil. Der Pfeil huschte weiter herum, immer im gleichen Muster, immer die gleichen Buchstaben anzeigend, bis das Papier mit einem lauten ratschen riss und regelrechte Fetzen hochwirbelten.

„Lindsey, beruhig dich. Ich versuche ja …“

„Hilf mir bitte hilf mir bitte hilf mir bitte hilf mir bitte hilf mir bitte“, drang es plötzlich monoton und kalt an Deans Ohr. Immer schneller werdend. Und plötzlich saß er dort. Lindsey. Wiegte vor und zurück als wäre er sich nicht bewusst, dass Dean ihn sehen konnte. Immer schneller, immer lauter faselte er die Worte herunter, ließ irgendwann das bitte weg und ging über zu brabbelndem, beinahe spürbar auf Dean einprasselndem „Hilf mir hilf mir hilf mir hilf mir hilf mir hilf mir hilf …“ Dean hielt sich die Ohren zu. So sehr er sich zuvor noch nach Lindseys Stimme gesehnt hatte, so sehr nervte sie ihn jetzt.

„Hör auf!“, schrie er den Mann endlich an. „Verdammt, hör auf, Lindsey! Beruhig dich!“ Lindsey hob den Blick und da war ein seltsames Blitzen in seinen Augen. Eine regelrechte Lachsalve prasselte auf Dean ein und auf der anderen Seite vom Bett vernahm er ebenfalls höhnisches Lachen und blickte in sein eigenes Gesicht, als er den Kopf hinüber wandte.

„Ihr schon wieder. Ihr verdammten Dreckskerle! Was habt ihr mit Lindsey gemacht, huh? Lasst ihn in Ruhe!“

„Keine Sorge. Der ist nicht hier“, kicherte der böse Lindsey. „Nicht so richtig.“ Dean suchte fieberhaft nach einer Waffe, konnte aber nichts finden. Als er endlich einen kleinen Kerzenständer aus Eisen in der Hand hatte, waren die beiden Geister verschwunden. Schwer atmend und mit rasendem Herzen ließ sich Dean neben dem Bett auf den Boden sacken und kämpfte gegen die Tränen der Verzweiflung an, die ihm in den Augen brannten. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt. Selbst als Sam gestorben war, hatte er gewusst, was er tun musste, um ihn zu retten. Aber hier? Hier und jetzt war alles anders, trostlos, aussichtslos.

„Dean?“ Lindseys schwache, viel zu leise und zittrige Stimme riss ihn aus der Lethargie und erschrocken starrte Dean auf das Bett. Lindsey stöhnte leise und versuchte sich zu bewegen, was nur dafür sorgte, dass er das Gesicht noch mehr verzog und jeglichen Versuch sogleich wieder aufgab.

„Lindsey!“ Dean fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Nein, eigentlich war es ein ganzer Berg.


	12. Chapter 12

Die Frage, ob Lindsey Schmerzen hätte, sparte sich Dean gleich einmal. Das Gesicht des anderen Mannes machte das nur zu deutlich. Er wollte gerade nachfragen, wie schlimm es war, da sah ihn Lindsey finster an.

„Du verdammter Arsch“, knurrte er ungehalten. „Du hast mich angegriffen und niedergeschlagen!“ Das klärte für Dean auch gleich, ob er wieder eingeschlafen war und träumte oder ob Lindsey diesmal wirklich erwacht war. Irgendwie fand er diese Reaktion nämlich um einiges glaubwürdiger als die in seinem Traum. Er seufzte leise.

„War keine Absicht und ich würd’s ungeschehen machen, wenn ich könnte, aber …“

„Arsch“, unterbrach ihn Lindsey knurrend. „In der Hölle brichst du mir das Handgelenk, hier schießt du auf mich und dann versuchst du mir, den Kopf von den Schultern zu prügeln. Was machst du eigentlich mit Leuten, die du gar nicht leiden kannst?“

„Hey, jetzt tu mal nicht so, als hätte ich das alles absichtlich gemacht!“, fuhr Dean den anderen Mann an und war nun doch etwas wütend. Vergessen waren der Traum und seine zuvor noch so intensive Zuneigung zu Lindsey und im Moment fragte sich Dean wirklich, wie er überhaupt irgendetwas für den blöden Kerl hatte empfinden können. Oder sich auch nur einbilden können, etwas für ihn zu empfinden. Das war lachhaft.

Lindsey hob etwas den Kopf und sah sich kurz um, ehe er leise stöhnend wieder in die Kissen sank. „Wenn du mir jetzt nichts vom Essen hast übrig lassen, bring ich dich um, sobald meine Welt aufgehört hat, sich zu drehen“, knurrte er finster.

„Gibt kein Essen“, gestand Dean missmutig und erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er schrecklichen Hunger hatte. Warum hatte Lindsey jetzt unbedingt wieder vom Essen anfangen müssen?

„Huh?“ Lindsey richtete den Blick in seine Richtung, schien aber mühe haben, ihn zu fokussieren. Zumindest kniff er auf seltsame Art und Weise die Augen zusammen.

„Sag mal … siehst du doppelt oder so?“, erkundigte sich Dean argwöhnisch.

„Nicht doppelt, nur verschwommen. Und jetzt lenk nicht ab. Wo is das Essen?“

„Weg“, gestand Dean endlich seufzend. Lindsey sah ihn einen Moment mit einem sehr seltsamen Blick an und starrte dann wieder an die Decke. „Ja. Sag es schon, dann ist es raus.“

„Was?“

„Sag es“, herrschte ihn Dean wütend an. „Na komm schon! Ich weiß, dass du darauf brennst, mir das unter die Nase zu reiben. ‚Hab ich dir ja gleich gesagt, Dean. Ich hatte Recht. Ha ha! Hättest mal auf mich hören sollen‘ …“ Dean verstellte die Stimme. Er wusste selbst, dass es kindisch war. Am Meisten ärgerte ihn wohl, dass Lindsey ja wirklich Recht gehabt hatte. Er an Lindseys Stelle hätte es ihm sicherlich unter die Nase gerieben und deswegen fühlte er sich jetzt richtig schlecht, denn augenscheinlich war Lindsey anders als er. Vielleicht sogar besser.

„So kling ich nicht.“ Lindsey klang matt und schloss wieder die Augen. Dean verstummte, starrte den anderen Mann irritiert und besorgt an.

„Aber … du hattest Recht“, murmelte Dean schließlich verdrossen. Hätte er auf Lindsey gehört und hätte die nicht existenten Speisen in der Küche ignoriert, dann würde Lindsey jetzt auch nicht mit einer Gehirnerschütterung oder Schlimmerem hier herumliegen. Es war seine Schuld. Er und seine verdammte Sturheit. Warum wollte Lindsey das nicht wenigstens sagen? Irgendwie fühlte sich Dean von Minute zu Minute schlechter und er sehnte sich geradezu danach, dass Lindsey ihn ankeifte, ihm an den Kopf warf, dass es seine Schuld war. Er wollte, dass Lindsey wütend auf ihn war, denn dann hätte er sich um einiges besser fühlen können.

Doch den Gefallen tat ihm der andere Mann nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Lindsey machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Dean mit einem seltsam traurigen und bedauernden Blick an. Fast so, als täte es ihm leid, dass er Recht gehabt hatte.

„Denkst du, mir macht das Spaß? Verdammt, Dean. Ich habe auch Hunger. Ich hätte liebend gern nicht Recht gehabt“, meinte er leise und wandte dann den Blick wieder ab. Irgendwie wurde Dean das Gefühl nicht los, dass Lindsey sich jetzt am Liebsten von ihm weg gedreht hätte und ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt.

„Es tut mir leid, Lindsey.“ Vielleicht würde das helfen. Vielleicht würde er sich dann endlich besser fühlen, weniger schuldig. Von Lindsey kam nur ein leises „M-hm“ zurück, sonst jedoch erhielt Dean keine Reaktion. „Soll ich gehen?“, erkundigte er sich.

„Was ist dein Problem, Dean?“ Noch immer klang Lindseys Stimme leise und er wirkte so schrecklich zerbrechlich. „Ich hab dich vorhin angemotzt und dich beschimpft. Klar, war keine Absicht. Ich komm schon wieder auf die Beine und wenn nicht, dann muss ich dir fast dankbar sein, dass du die Sache für mich abgekürzt hast. Warum bist du so wild darauf, dass ich wütend bin und dich weiter anfauche?“

„Hä?“ Dean starrte Lindsey irritiert an. War er wirklich wild darauf? Ja, war er. Aber warum, das konnte er selbst nicht so wirklich benennen. „Vergiss es einfach“, murmelte er schließlich. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Doch das behagte Dean auch nicht wirklich. Er seufzte leise. „Okay, versuchen wir mal ne Schadensbegrenzung, okay? Außer dass du verschwommen siehst – und ich hoffe, wirklich, das ist nur vorübergehend – und dir vermutlich der Schädel brummt … ist dir schlecht? Was ist mit deiner Schulter? Tut dir sonst noch irgendwas weh?“

„Ich will einfach nur schlafen“, murmelte Lindsey matt und er klang ganz so als wäre er schon am wegdösen. Dean fuhr geschockt hoch.

„Nein, hey! Nicht schlafen! Warte. Lindsey, bleib bei mir, ja?“, rief er fast schon erschrocken aus und widerstand nur mühsam dem Impuls, Lindsey heftig zu rütteln, um ihn am Einschlafen zu hindern.

„Nicht so laut. Bitte!“, flehte Lindsey nahezu und Dean presste rasch die Lippen aufeinander.

„Tut mir leid. Es ist nur … du warst ganz schön lange bewusstlos und …“

„Und du meinst, ich mach die Augen nicht mehr auf, wenn ich sie jetzt zumache?“ Lindsey sah ihn aus großen blauen Augen an. Eindringlich und forschend. Rasch drehte ihm Dean den Rücken zu und hockte sich neben Lindsey auf das Bett. „Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?“ Lindeys Stimme klang nach einer Mischung aus lauerndem Tonfall, Amüsement und Hoffnung. Zumindest glaubte Dean, das in seinen Worten zu hören.

„Ach was Sorgen, papperlapapp. Ich hab nur keinen Bock hier alleine rumzuhocken. Das ist alles“, wich er rasch aus. Als ob er ja sagen würde! Das war lächerlich. Als ob er sich überhaupt Sorgen machte. Was für ein Witz!

„Okay“, meinte Lindsey leise und klang definitiv enttäuscht. Da war sich Dean wirklich absolut sicher. Und natürlich hatte er jetzt doch ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Vielleicht hab ich mir ein bisschen Sorgen gemacht“, murmelte Dean zögerlich. Lindsey erwiderte daraufhin nichts und weil er ihn noch immer nicht ansah, wusste Dean auch nicht, ob der andere Mann seine Worte überhaupt vernommen hatte, ihn jetzt ignorierte oder was sonst mit ihm los war. Dean seufzte leise. „Okay. Vielleicht hab ich mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Zufrieden?“

„Nur vielleicht, huh?“

„Okay, ich hab mir echt bisschen Sorgen gemacht. Und jetzt hör auf mit den Kindereien. Scheint dir ja nicht weiter was zu fehlen.“ Dean machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. Irgendwie ertrug er die Nähe zu Lindsey gerade nicht. Er brauchte Abstand. Zum Teil, weil er sich wirklich gerade über den anderen Mann ärgerte, zum Teil aber auch, weil er den dringenden Wunsch verspürte, Lindsey einfach zu küssen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich tatsächlich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Er war nun mal kein Mann großer Worte und hielt seine Gefühlswelt noch mehr unter Verschluss als alles andere.

„Bleib“, bat Lindsey und schoss regelrecht hoch, griff nach seinem Arm. „Geh nicht weg.“ Flehend sahen ihn die blauen Augen an und ein Lächeln umspielte Lindseys Lippen. „Wir müssen ja auch nicht reden. Hab so das Gefühl, dass das nicht so wirklich dein Fall ist.“

„Nein, nicht wirklich.“ Dean wollte den Blick losreißen, aufstehen, sich losmachen. Doch er konnte es nicht. Noch ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, küsste ihn Lindsey heftig und fordernd. Augenscheinlich ging es ihm wirklich recht gut, was Dean doch etwas überraschte, nachdem er eine geraume Weile ohnmächtig gewesen war und er versuchte, seine Gedanken von Lindseys fordernden Küssen und seinem glühenden Körper wegzureißen, um zu überlegen, was er über Gehirnerschütterungen wusste.

Auf jeden Fall war er sich sicher, dass Lindsey sich eigentlich ruhig halten sollte, ausruhen. Und nicht das tun, was er gerade zu tun im Begriff war, denn der Mann richtete sich auf und zerrte Dean geradezu begierig zu sich auf das Bett.

„Lindsey du hmpf …“ Sogleich verschlossen volle Lippen seinen Mund, stoppten seine Worte, machten es ihm schwer, an seinen Bedenken festzuhalten. Lindseys Arme legten sich um seinen Hals, seinen Oberkörper, ließen ihn nicht gehen. Beide Arme und als sich Dean dagegen wehren wollte, stellte er überrascht fest, dass Lindseys linker Arm scheinbar völlig in Ordnung war. Die wüste, mittlerweile blauschwarz verfärbte Prellung an seiner Schulter schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

Erneut versuchte Dean, den anderen Mann von sich zu schieben, zu sagen, dass das eine dumme Idee war und dass er Ruhe brauchte. Lindsey antwortete nur mit einem meckernden „M-m“ darauf und drängte Dean in die Kissen. Der andere Mann war über ihm, zerrte und riss ungeduldig an Deans Kleidung, bis es diesem endlich gelang, Lindseys Handgelenke zu packen und ihn festzuhalten.

„Verdammt, Lindsey! Was ist los mit dir? Du solltest dich ausruhen und liegen bleiben. Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung und …“

„Halt die Klappe und sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll“, fauchte Lindsey zurück und riss seine Hände los. „Ich will jetzt nicht dumm herumliegen und warten.“

Irritiert starrte Dean den anderen Mann an. Sie waren in etwa gleich gebaut und bisher hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie gleichstark waren. Warum war es Lindsey ein Leichtes, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten? Ein Gedanke schlich sich in sein Gehirn und Dean schluckte schwer.

„Christos!“, stieß er mühsam hervor, während seine Kleidung tatsächlich von dem anderen Mann in Fetzten gerissen und von seinem Körper gezerrt wurde. Lindsey zischte wütend und sah ihn mit tiefschwarzen Augen an. Dann lächelte er böse.

„Schade. Hatte gehofft, das Spiel noch ein Weilchen weiterspielen zu können. Aber dann halt nicht“, erklärte er und seine Stimme klang um einiges kälter als noch vor einem Augenblick.

„Verdammtes Dämonenpack!“, fauchte Dean den Dämon an. „Lass ihn sofort in Ruhe!“

„Dean Winchester … wie heroisch. Aber weißt du … du solltest dir echt Sorgen um dich machen, nicht um deine kleine Hure. Er lässt übrigens grüßen. Solltest mal hören, wie der hier drin schreit und brüllt. Schon seit er die Augen geöffnet hat, versucht er dir zu sagen, dass ich nicht er bin. Niedlich.“

Dean bäumte sich auf, kämpfte gegen den Dämon an, doch natürlich war der viel stärker als er und er hatte eigentlich keine Chance. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Nicht nur, weil er hier einem Dämonen ausgeliefert war. Seine Sorge galt eigentlich eher Lindsey. Was wenn der Dämon beschließen würde, den Wirtskörper noch ein wenig mehr zu schädigen und sobald er ihn ausgetrieben hatte, würde Lindsey sterben?

Austreiben. Worte schlichen sich in sein Gehirn. Worte, von denen er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie auswendig konnte. Es machte laut Klick in seinem Gehirn, als ihm klar wurde, dass er hier ja nicht untätig abwarten musste, was der Dämon vorhatte.

„Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas …“ doch weiter kam Dean nicht. Der Dämon schüttelte sich kurz, ehe er ihm einfach einen Fetzen seines eigenen Hemdes in den Mund stopfte. Noch ehe Dean recht verstand, wie es von Statten ging, fand er sich auf dem Bauch liegend wieder und seine Hände waren an das Bettgestänge gefesselt.

„Dir werd ich es schon noch zeigen, Kleiner. Mich austreiben willst du also? Oh, du wirst dir noch wünschen, du hättest mich nicht wütend gemacht. Mir gefällt es hier drin. Is zwar vorgeschädigt, der Körper, aber das macht nichts. Und irgendwann wird dein kleiner Freund schon kapieren, dass er mich nicht mit seinem ewigen Gemecker und Gebrüll verjagen kann.“

Dean strampelte gegen den andern Mann an, versuchte, seine Hände wieder freizubekommen und sich loszureißen.

„Na, na, na! Wirst du wohl aufhören? Du willst doch deiner kleinen Nutte nicht etwa weh tun wollen, eh? Meinst du, der lässt dich nochmal ran, wenn du ihn derartig trittst?“ Lachen drang an Deans Ohr und ein kalter Schauer rann seinen Rücken hinunter. Vergessen war der Hunger und dass er vorhin noch verärgert gewesen war. Pure Panik ergriff von ihm Besitz. Noch mehr, als sich der Dämon daran machte, auch seine Beine am Gestell des breiten Bettes zu fixieren und Dean einfach nicht dagegen ankam.

„Er stimmt mir übrigens zu, Dean. Will dich nicht mehr ranlassen. Hat keine Lust, dir die Bitch zu machen. Lindsey will auch mal.“ Dean bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Und du willst es doch auch, nicht wahr? Willst wissen, wie es ist, wenn sich ein anderer Mann in deinen Körper rammt …“ Oh nein, das wollte er ganz gewiss nicht und schon gar nicht, wenn es sich bei dem anderen Mann um einen Dämon handelte, dem er völlig ausgeliefert war.

„Weißt du, du bist ein ganz schlimmer. Du hast viele meiner Freunde zurückgeschickt und du hast meine Geliebte gekillt. Ich bin nachtragend, Dean. Sehr nachtragend“, plapperte der Dämon amüsiert weiter, während Dean noch immer in Panik versuchte, sich irgendwie zu befreien.

„Ich glaube, ich kille deine kleine Nutte hier auch, wenn ich mit euch fertig bin.“ Dean bäumte sich auf, brüllte gegen den Knebel an, der es ihm unmöglich machte, den Dämon aus Lindsey auszutreiben, zu widersprechen oder sich auch nur zu entschuldigen. Nicht, dass er das ernst gemeint hätte, aber vielleicht hätte er den Kerl wenigstens ablenken können.

Dean fluchte innerlich, verwünschte sich selbst für seine Dummheit. Er war so töricht gewesen. Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass so etwas passieren würde. Warum hatte er Lindsey nicht davor geschützt, dass ein Dämon von ihm Besitz ergriff! Zu spät. Chance vergeben.

Etwas hartes, kaltes, glitt über seine nackte Haut und als plötzlich scharf stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper zog, konnte er den Gegenstand als Messer einordnen. Ein verdammt scharfes Messer. Er fühlte gleich darauf, wie warmes Blut aus dem Schnitt trat, seine Haut benetzte.

„Hmmm“, meinte der Dämon geradezu zärtlich und Dean wurde schlecht, als er Lindseys Zunge spürte, die geradezu begierig über die Wunde leckte. Erneut zog brennender Schmerz durch die Wunde, tobte durch seinen Körper, als die begierige Zunge geradezu in die Wunde hineindrängte. „Sollte mir dankbar sein, dein kleiner Freund. Das ist pures Leben. Hast du Hunger Dean? Willst du auch etwas?“

Vor seinen Augen tauchte Lindseys Arm auf, ein tiefer Schnitt zeigte sich in der gebräunten Haut und Blut trat aus der Wunde. Dean wusste, dass der Dämon nicht spaßte. Er würde Lindsey umbringen, ehe er den Körper verließ. Nachdem er mit ihm fertig war, ihn zuerst getötet hatte. Vielleicht war es besser so. Vielleicht sollte er dankbar sein, dieser neuen Hölle zu entkommen. Allerdings war Dean klar, dass er nur in der nächsten Hölle landen würde.

„Umbringen? Nein, Dean. So schnell nicht. Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?“, erkundigte sich der Dämon boshaft. Wieder schoss scharfer Schmerz durch Deans Körper, ein weiterer Schnitt. Sollte der Dämon doch so weitermachen. Zumindest würde er dann rasch das Bewusstsein verlieren.

„Das ist langweilig“, meinte der Kerl plötzlich. „Lass uns was anderes spielen …“ Wieder kämpfte Dean gegen die Fesseln an, doch er merkte deutlich, dass er nicht in Topform war. Zu geschwächt vom Hunger und dem Kampf gegen die Geister, nicht in der Lage, sich wirklich gegen den Dämon zu wehren.

Nur eine Minute später wünschte sich Dean nichts sehnlicher, als dass der Kerl wieder zum Messer greifen würde, denn sein neues Spiel war um ein vielfaches schlimmer. Scharf brennender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper, als sich der Dämon ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in seinen Körper rammte. Dean schrie gegen den Knebel an, bäumte sich auf, versuchte zu fliehen, doch er war dem Dämon hilflos ausgeliefert.

„Ah … geht doch nichts über eine willige Bitch.“

Willig? Dean war alles andere als willig. Er wollte das nicht und er versuchte alles, um es dem Kerl unangenehm und schwer zu machen. Er spannte jeden Muskel an, kämpfte gegen das schmerzhafte Drängen des Dämonen an. Tatsächlich zog dieser sich aus seinem Körper zurück, nur um sogleich wieder vorzustoßen und ein weiteres Mal schoss brennender Schmerz durch Deans Körper, ließ ihn schreien und würgen. Heiße Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und er blinzelte. Diese Genugtuung wollte er dem Mistkerl sicherlich nicht geben.

„Du willst nicht?“, erkundigte sich der Dämon lachend. Dean schüttelte heftig den Kopf, ehe er es verhindern konnte. „Ach komm schon, Dean. Das war doch noch gar nichts. Nur ein Finger. Jetzt kommt der eigentliche Spaß.“ Mit den Worten stieß sich der Dämon ohne jegliche Rücksicht oder Hemmungen bis zum Anschlag in Deans krampfenden Körper und der Schmerz nahm Dean vorerst die Sicht, benebelte ihn.

Einen Moment hatte es den Anschein, dass er das Schlimmste überstanden hatte, doch dann fing der Dämon an, sich zu bewegen. Ruckartig, kraftvoll, heftig. Wieder und wieder rammte er sich tief in Deans Körper, jeder Stoß begleitet von heftigen Schmerzen und dem Gefühl, erbarmungslos zerrissen zu werden. Längst konnte Dean die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, die ungehindert über seine Wangen rannen. Längst war er heiser vom Schreien, hatte nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, wimmerte nur noch.

Dean war sich sicher, dass der Kerl ihm die Hand zusätzlich in den Körper rammte, hatte das Gefühl, sein Körper sei in der Mitte auseinandergerissen worden, als würde er nur noch aus einer einzigen, klaffenden Wunde bestehen, einer einzigen Öffnung, die der Dämon mit Wonne weitete.

Heftiges Stöhnen hinter ihm verkündete, dass es bald vorbei sein würde und Dean spürte, wie er innerlich von warmem Sperma ausgekleidet wurde. Dann ließ der Dämon von ihm ab. Er hörte Lindseys Stimme, konnte den Worten aber nicht mehr folgen. Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein, nahm ihm den Schmerz, als Dean endlich das Bewusstsein verlor.

* * *

Das erste, was Dean wahrnahm, als er wieder zu sich kam, war Schmerz. Allumfassender, pochender, tosender Schmerz in seinem gesamten Körper. Er schloss erneut die Augen und betete, dass ihn eine weitere Ohnmacht holen möge. Seinetwegen auch der Tod. Er fühlte sich vollkommen außer Stande, sich zu bewegen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ja schließlich gefesselt war.

Dean stutze. War er das? Vorsichtig und unter höchstem Kraftaufwand zog er einen Arm an seinen Körper. Da waren keine Fesseln, die ihn an Ort und Stelle hielten. Nichts. Auch kein Dämon, der ihn abhielt, keine Geister, die ihn angriffen. Er war scheinbar wirklich alleine.

Vorsichtig richtete sich Dean auf, brach aber regelrecht zusammen und landete erneut auf der Matratze. Seine Bewegungen hatten den Schmerz nur noch verstärkt. Dean schluckte und schmeckte Blut. Der Knebel war ebenso verschwunden wie auch die Fesseln. Er nahm seine Kraft zusammen und rollte sich auf die Seite. Das Gefühl, als würden Sperma und Blut bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung aus seinem Anus laufen, ließ ihn erneut würgen.

Er würde diesen Dämon eigenhändig in die Hölle zurück schicken und er bedauerte zutiefst, dass er in Lindseys Körper steckte. Bei jedem anderen Körper hätte er vorher noch ein bisschen Rache geübt. Nur ein kleines bisschen; nur um sich zu beweisen, dass er noch nicht gebrochen war. Dean Winchester würde niemals brechen!

Er fand Streichhölzer und mit zittriger Hand entzündete er eines und hielt es an den Docht einer Kerze. Anschließend sackte seine Hand kraftlos nach unten. Er war zu schwach, um sich noch weiter zu bewegen, also blieb er einfach liegen und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz nachließ.

Dann jedoch wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht ewig liegen bleiben konnte. Der Kerl konnte jeden Augenblick zurückkommen und ganz gewiss würde Dean ihn nicht davon abhalten können, ihn ein weiteres Mal gewaltsam zu nehmen oder anderweitig zu misshandeln. Er musste weg, eine Waffe finden, sich vorbereiten, sich wehren.

Unter größter Überwindung und Anstrengung rappelte sich Dean hoch. Jede Bewegung schmerzte, jeder Schritt jagte neue Wellen von tosendem Schmerz durch seinen geschundenen Körper, doch er zwang sich trotzdem, weiterzugehen, weiterzustolpern. Er erreichte die Tür und öffnete sie, setzte den Fuß auf den Gang …

… und zog ihn erschrocken zurück, als er in etwas nasses trat. Im schwachen Schein der Kerze konnte er die dunkle Flüssigkeit dennoch einordnen, die an seinem Fuß klebte: Blut.

„Nein! Lindsey!“ Dean stolpert nach vorne, fiel direkt in die Lache aus Blut, würgte erneut und suchte in Panik nach dem anderen Mann. Lindsey lehnte unweit der Tür an der Wand, die Augen geschlossen. Seine Rechte umschloss sein linkes Handgelenk und überall war Blut. „Oh Gott … Lindsey!“ Dean rappelte sich hoch, kroch zu dem anderen Mann, tastete nach einem Puls an seinem Hals. Lindsey schlug die Augen auf, doch es war zu dunkel, als dass Dean wirklich etwas hätte erkennen können. „Lindsey!“, flüsterte er sanft, fingerte nach dem linken Arm des Mannes.

„Nicht!“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Verletzt. Blut …“

„Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!“, stieß Dean hervor, doch seine Stimme war tränenerstickt.

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Lindsey schwach. „Wollte nicht … machtlos … konnte nichts …“

„Nicht reden, Lindsey!“, flüsterte Dean panisch. „Ganz ruhig. Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin, hörst du? Ist nicht so schlimm …“

„Lügner.“ Irrte er, oder war Lindseys Stimme noch schwächer geworden?

„Sag nichts mehr, Lindsey. Bitte. Spar deine Kraft.“

„Zu spät … tut … tut mir …“ Sein Kopf sackte zur Seite. Dean packte den anderen Mann panisch, schüttelte ihn.

„Nein, Lindsey!“, schrie er den leblosen Körper an. „Verdammter Mistkerl! Komm zurück! Bitte! Lindsey!“ Doch alles, was er dadurch erreichte war, dass Lindsey zur Seite kippte. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei zerrte Dean den anderen Mann in seine Arme, wiegte ihn wie ein schlafendes Kind. „Kannst mich doch nicht alleine lassen, verdammt. Nicht jetzt. Verdammt, Lindsey!“, flüsterte er immer wieder.


	13. Chapter 13

Irgendwann war Dean eingeschlafen, eng an Lindseys leblosen Körper gedrängt, zu müde und kraftlos, um sich von ihm weg zu bewegen. Vielleicht war er auch wieder bewusstlos geworden. So oder so, irgendwann wurde seine Welt schwarz und der Schmerz ebbte ab.

Als Dean wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er sich noch immer wie gerädert, aber nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich wie zuvor. Zumindest körperlich. Es dauerte einen viel zu langen Moment, bis er voll zu sich kam, noch etwas länger, bis ihm klar wurde, was passiert war und erneut zog sich Schmerz durch seinen Körper, der diesmal nicht von den Schnitten und Misshandlungen herrührte. Es war der Verlust, der ihn so schmerzte, wie ihm rasch klar wurde.

„Scheiße, Lindsey. Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen, dass du mich hier so einfach alleine hast sitzen lassen“, murrte Dean, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er einfach nur wütend war, weil Lindsey die Frechheit besessen hatte, sich einfach abzusetzen.

„Hab ich doch gar nicht.“ Dean schreckte hoch. Richtig. Er lag alleine in der trocknenden Blutlache. Lindsey war nicht mehr bei ihm. „Und wollte ich auch gar nicht. Und meine Schuld oder Wahl war das sowieso nicht. Meinst du wirklich, ich schneid mir die Pulsadern auf? Hältst du mich für so behämmert? Danke auch, Dean. Als ob ich so einfach aufgeben würde. Bah! Nicht mit mir. Nein, nein. Ich bin ein Kämpfer. Immer schon gewesen. Uhu. So leicht wirst du mich nicht los. Musst du dir schon was Besseres einfallen lassen. Oh ja…“

„Lindsey!“, flüsterte Dean atemlos. Am liebsten wäre er dem anderen Mann um den Hals gefallen, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt im Gang auf und ab lief.

„Japp. Lindsey. Meinen Namen hab ich auch nicht geändert. Immer noch der alte. Und immer noch hier. Scheiße, eigentlich. Mir gefällt’s hier nicht. Dir etwa? Ganz blöder Ort.“ Brabbelnd ging Lindsey an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer. Dean hörte seine Stimme, verstand aber nicht, was Lindsey vor sich hin faselte. Überhaupt war es seltsam, dass der andere Mann so verdächtig viel redete. Vorsichtig und mit etwas Mühe stand Dean auf und folgte Lindsey, ging ebenfalls in den Raum.

„Duschen wäre vielleicht ne gute Idee, huh?“ Lindsey musterte ihn mit einem komischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, wie Dean im langsam verlöschenden Kerzenlicht sehen konnte. „Du siehst scheiße aus. Seh ich auch so scheiße aus? Blut is ja echt ne ekelhafte Sache. Lass uns das mal abwaschen, eh? Will nicht voller Blut in der Gegend rumrennen. Das is … huh?“ Lindsey blickte mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf das Bett und fingerte an den Hemdfetzen rum, die noch immer an den Pfosten angebracht waren. Er kicherte etwas, drehte sich dann aber um und starrte Dean mit einem panischen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Du willst dich rächen, hab ich Recht? Du willst das mit mir machen, was der Typ mit dir gemacht hat. Das war nicht ich, Dean! Verdammt, das war echt nicht meine Absicht oder sonst irgendwas. Ich werde mich wehren, hörst du? Ich werde …“

„Klappe, Lindsey! Was soll der Scheiß? Ich weiß, dass das ein Dämon war, der dich besessen hat und nicht du.“ Dean kam langsam näher, betrachtete Lindsey argwöhnisch. Irgendwas war so gar nicht in Ordnung mit ihm, da war sich Dean absolut sicher. War es ein Traum? Lindsey nur ein Trugbild? War es nur wieder der Geist, der sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte? Hatte die Geister Lindseys Leichnam versteckt und spielten jetzt irgendein total krankhaftes und perverses Spiel mit ihm?

Ja. Ganz sicher. Das musste es sein. Lindsey war tot. Mehr oder weniger in seine Armen gestorben. So wie Sam damals … Rasch riss sich Dean von den Gedanken los und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Lindsey oder wer oder was das auch immer war, dort drüben am Bett.

„Christos?“, meinte er probehalber, fast schon resignierend, gelangweilt. Vielleicht hatte auch der Dämon Lindsey nur lange genug verlassen, bis der gestorben war, um ihn dann wieder zu übernehmen … oder hatte ihn gar nicht verlassen oder …

„Huh? Hatten wir das nicht schon mal? Meinst du, der steckt immer noch in mir drin? Bah! Dann müssen wir ihn rausschnibbeln. Ich will keinen Dämon in mir haben. Ieh!“ Bevor Dean es recht verstand, hatte sich Lindsey schon das Messer geschnappt, mit welchem er zuvor tiefe Schnitte in Deans Rücken gezogen hatte und war drauf und dran, es sich in die Brust zu rennen. Er hatte bei dem Wort nicht gezuckt und seine Augen waren auch nicht schwarz geworden. Soviel also zu der Theorie mit der erneuten Besessenheit. Rasch stürzte Dean auf Lindsey zu und riss ihm das Messer aus der Hand.

„Hör auf damit, verdammt! Spinnst du völlig? Hast du den Verstand verloren?“

„Ich … ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Lindsey und für einen Moment hatte Dean den Eindruck, dass er endlich den alten Lindsey zurück hatte. „Nun komm schon. Lass uns duschen gehen. Das is ja langsam ekelhaft, wie wir aussehen. Wir müssen wirklich …“

„Dann geh duschen … nein. Moment. Ich lass dich nicht mehr aus den Augen und nachher verpass ich dir auch ein Tattoo. Sowas passiert nicht nochmal!“, knurrte Dean missmutig. Er deutete auf die Tür, doch Lindsey hatte sich längst abgewandt und betrachtete nun mit fast kindlichem Interesse das Fenster. Dean stöhnte frustriert auf und fragte sich erneut, was mit dem anderen Mann auf einmal los war. „Lindsey! Duschen!“, fuhr er ihn an. Der Angesprochene fuhr zusammen und drehte sich erneut nach Dean um, sah ihn irritiert an.

„Brüll nicht so rum, Himmel. Geh doch duschen. Erst willst du nicht, dann willst du doch und dann brüllst du mich an. Aus dir werd mal einer schlau, Mensch!“ Dean blieb der Mund offen stehen und er schaffte es nicht, ihn zu schließen. Er verstand absolut nicht, was es mit Lindseys Verhalten und seinen Reaktionen auf sich hatte. Und vor allem, machte der andere Mann ihn langsam wirklich wahnsinnig. Irgendwie war Lindsey ständig in Bewegung. Selbst wenn er nur dort stand und sich etwas ansah. Lindsey trat von einem Bein auf das andere, zupfte mit den Händen an seiner blutigen Kleidung herum, bewegte den Kopf. Immer in Bewegung. Nicht zur Ruhe zu bringen.

„Kommst du jetzt einfach mit?“, meinte Dean schließlich etwas ruhiger. Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Das war nicht Lindsey und doch schien er es zu sein.

„Mitkommen? Wohin?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey etwas argwöhnisch. „Hast du vor, mich in irgendeine Folterkammer zu schleifen oder so? Es tut mir ja auch wirklich leid, verdammt. Ich meine, wenn ich es ungeschehen machen könnte, dann würde ich das, weißt du? Aber ich konnte nichts machen. Das … das war als würde mir mein eigener Körper nicht gehören. Schlechter Film oder so … keine Ahnung. Ich wollte wirklich …“

„Duschen, Lindsey. Keine Folter. Ich will einfach nur duschen.“ Nein, eigentlich wollte er nicht. Doch er wollte. Er wollte die Erinnerung an die Misshandlungen und die Vergewaltigung abwaschen, so wie das Blut. Aber eigentlich wollte er vorher sicherstellen, dass Lindsey dämonenfrei blieb. 

„Ist dir eigentlich nicht kalt? Hast ja gar nichts an … ich meine …“ Wieder wechselte Lindsey unvermittelt das Thema. Dean seufzte. War es für Lindsey wirklich nicht möglich, mal fünf Minuten bei einem Thema zu bleiben?

„Lindsey, vertraust du mir?“

„Nein“, schoss Lindsey sofort zurück. „Spinnst du? Wer weiß, was du alles mit mir vorhast.“

„Ich habe gar nichts mit dir vor. Also, doch hab ich … aber lass mich das erklären, ja? Kannst du einfach mal fünf Minuten still sein und mir zuhören?“ Lindsey nickte eifrig und Dean atmete etwas erleichtert auf. „Gut. Pass auf. Der Dämon ist vermutlich noch immer hier und …“ Sofort sprang Lindsey nach hinten weg, sah sich panisch um, zitterte regelrecht.

„Ich lass dich nicht nochmal in meinen Körper, du Mistteil. Hier drin ist nicht genug Platz für uns beide, hörst du? Das ist **mein** Körper. Meiner ganz alleine! Den teil ich nicht.“ Dean starrte den anderen Mann noch immer verdattert an. Er war hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem Wunsch, Lindsey eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen, um ihn endlich wieder in die Realität zu holen, oder aber ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen und ihm zu sagen, dass er das nicht zulassen würde, nur um ihn zu beruhigen. Die einzige Erklärung, die ihm in den Sinn kam, war eine Verletzung von Lindseys Gehirn. Immerhin hatte er ihm eine böse Platzwunde zugefügt und Lindsey war lange Zeit bewusstlos gewesen.

Das machte aber auch keinen Sinn. Die Platzwunde war verschwunden, ebenso die Schnittwunde an seinem Handgelenk. Lindsey schien unversehrt, gesund. Außer natürlich, wer auch immer hinter dieser ganzen Höllenspielerei steckte, fand es irre komisch, einen geistig verwirrten Lindsey auf ihn loszulassen. Vermutlich war das irgendein kranker Sport für die Dämonen und sie wollten nur sehen, wie lange er brauchen würde, um Lindsey mit eigenen Händen zu töten. Nein. Das würde er nicht. Diesen Sieg würde er ihnen nicht gönnen und Lindsey konnte ja auch nichts dafür. Es war immerhin seine Schuld, dass der andere Mann jetzt ganz offensichtlich Matsch in der Birne hatte.

Dean atmete ein paar mal tief durch, ließ Lindsey dabei nicht aus den Augen und wappnete sich innerlich dafür, mehr oder weniger mit einem Kleinkind zu tun zu haben, überlegte, wie er an Lindseys Argwohn ihm gegenüber vorbeikommen und ihn einer Tätowierung zustimmen lassen konnte.

„Willst du sicher gehen, dass der nicht zurück kommt und du doch wieder teilen musst, Lindsey?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich ruhig. Noch immer schweiften Lindseys Augen ruhelos durch den Raum, suchten nach einer vermeintlichen Gefahr. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick blieben die blauen Augen aber doch bei ihm hängen und Lindsey nickte zögerlich. Dean lächelte so freundlich er konnte, obwohl ihm so gar nicht nach Lächeln zu Mute war. „Lass mich dir helfen?“, fragte, bettelte Dean hoffnungsvoll.

Lindsey sah ihn an, wandte den Blick ab, fing erneut an, im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Immer wieder fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, wanderte sein Blick zurück zu Dean, nur um sich sogleich wieder loszureißen und abermals ruhelos durch den Raum zu schweifen. Dean wartete ein Weilchen, ehe er den anderen Mann erneut ansprach.

„Lindsey? Bitte. Was muss ich tun, damit du mir glaubst, dass ich dir nichts Böses will, huh?“, erkundigte er sich so sanft wie es ihm nur möglich war.

„Küss mich?“ Große Blaue Augen flehten ihn an und auch wenn er das jetzt einfach nur vollkommen unangebracht fand, gab Dean Lindseys Wunsch nach und ging zu ihm. Sanft strich er ihm die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht und zog ihn dann leicht an sich, legte seine Lippen auf Lindseys Lippen, küsste ihn zögerlich.

Der zögerliche Kuss wurde rasch intensiver, als sich Lindsey gegen ihn drängte, sich regelrecht an ihm rieb. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Dean seinen Mitgefangenen vermutlich längst zum Bett gezerrt, doch im Moment stand ihm der Sinn wirklich nicht nach Sex. Lindsey wurde in seinen Armen ruhiger, wirkte weniger angespannt. Fast hatte Dean schon Angst, dass der Mann nicht genug Luft bekommen hatte und jetzt ohnmächtig geworden war oder etwas Ähnliches. Argwöhnisch löste er sich von Lindsey und sah ihn an.

„Nicht!“, wimmerte Lindsey, suchte erneut nach seinen Lippen, drängte sich stärker gegen ihn, in seine beschützende Umarmung, versuchte ganz offensichtlich, Dean zum Bett zu schieben.

„Lindsey ich …“

„Bitte, Dean. Bitte.“ Lindseys Augen glänzten feucht. „Hilf mir. Mach dass es aufhört. Bitte!“

„Dass was aufhört?“, erkundigte sich Dean atemlos. Was hatten sie nur mit Lindsey gemacht? Was hatten sie ihm angetan? Was war mit ihm los und warum war er so seltsam?

„Alles!“, schluchzte Lindsey an seinen Lippen. „Einfach alles soll aufhören. Ich will das nicht mehr. Das bin nicht ich. Hilf mir… bitte!“ Dean wollte zurückweichen, doch Lindsey ließ ihn nicht gehen.

„Das versuche ich ja, Lindsey. Sag mir einfach was los ist, verdammt. Wie soll ich dir helfen …“ Lindsey beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Er hatte seine Hand ergriffen, betrachtete sie von allen Seiten, betastete jeden Millimeter, als hätte er noch nie zuvor eine Hand gesehen. Völlig perplex beobachtete Dean, wie Lindsey sich endlich etwas von ihm löste und seine Hand an seine Lippen hob. Er setzte einen Kuss auf Deans Zeigefinger und ließ ihn dann in seinen Mund gleiten, umspielte Deans Finger mit seiner Zunge und wirkte völlig weggetreten.

Eine Hitzewelle schoss durch Deans Körper und er konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, was Lindsey mit Zunge und Lippen an anderer Stelle ausrichten konnte, egal wie weggetreten er gerade wirkte. Ein leises Keuchen brach von seinen Lippen, als Lindsey an seinem Finger saugte und ihn tiefblaue Augen fixierten. Fast wirkte sein Blick wie ein Versprechen, ganz so als hätte er Deans Gedanken erraten, sie vielleicht sogar gehört.

So unvermittelt wie es begonnen hatte, ließ Lindsey wieder von ihm ab, musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick und drängte dann erneut ohne Vorwarnung gegen ihn. Dean wich überrascht zurück, stieß mit den Beinen gegen das Bett und noch ehe er sich versah, fiel er nach hinten auf die Matratze. Lindsey war sofort über ihm, küsste jeden Millimeter Haut, saugte sie zwischen seine Lippen, knabberte sanft an Deans Hals und Schulter, wanderte tiefer.

„Lindsey, was …“

„Nicht reden … jetzt nicht reden“, unterbrach ihn Lindsey fast schon panisch. „Bring mich nicht zum Reden … ich kann nicht aufhören. Ich …“ Das war zu viel. Dean zerrte Lindsey zu sich runter und stoppte seinen erneuten Redeschwall mit einem heftigen Kuss.

Seit er aufgewacht war, hatte sich sein Allgemeinzustand mit jeder Minute gebessert. So als wären alle Verletzungen langsam verheilt, während er damit beschäftigt gewesen war, aus Lindsey schlau zu werden und Lindsey fegte jede Erinnerung an die vorherigen Schrecken hinweg. Nichts zählte mehr, nur sie beide auf dem Bett. Alles andere war unwirklich, vergessen, in weite Ferne gerückt. Irgendwo in einem Winkel seines Gehirns wurde eine Stimme laut, die ihm vehement erklärte, dass das falsch war, dass er gerade im Begriff war, Lindseys geistige Verwirrtheit auszunutzen, dass er lieber dafür sorgen sollte, dass kein Dämon mehr Besitz von dem anderen Mann ergreifen konnte.

Doch er ignorierte die Stimme, schüttelte die Bedenken ab. Lindsey war es, der ihn bedrängte, nicht anders herum. Wenn es das war, was er brauchte, um endlich etwas ruhiger zu werden, vielleicht auch wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen, dann war Dean nur zu bereit, ihm genau das zu geben.

Sämtliche Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Lindsey sich wieder losriss und erneut mit brennenden Küssen tiefer wanderte, seine Brustwarze mit der Zunge umkreiste, eher er die Lippen darum schloss und erneut anfing, fordernd zu saugen. Seine Hände wanderten ruhelos über Deans Haut, berührten jeden Millimeter. Wieder löste er sich, wanderte tiefer und Dean glaubte, schlichtweg den Verstand zu verlieren, als Lindsey tatsächlich das machte, was er sich vor wenigen Augenblicken noch geradezu sehnlich gewünscht hatte. Ohne langes Spielen und Necken ließ er Deans Erregung in seinen Mund gleiten, saugte und leckte mit geradezu kindlicher Begeisterung an ihm.

Dean ließ sich einfach fallen, genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die Zuwendung und vergaß nun völlig, dass sie eigentlich anderes tun sollten. Erst als er ein heftiges Ziehen in den Lenden spürte, riss ihn das aus seiner Trance und rasch richtete er sich auf und schob Lindsey fast schon gewaltsam von sich, der mit enttäuschtem Murren von ihm abließ.

„Was?“, begehrte er auf. „Was jetzt? Nicht gut genug, oder wie?“

„Klappe Lindsey.“ Dean zog den Mann wieder hoch und küsste ihn heftig, versuchte verzweifelt, sich wieder weit genug zu beruhigen, dass er nicht kommen würde, sobald ihn Lindsey auch nur mit der Hand streifte. Es war viel zu gefährlich und außerdem ungerecht. Lindsey hatte da ja nicht wirklich viel davon und was würde danach kommen? Wenn er träge und müde war und der andere Mann mehr oder weniger auf sich gestellt sein würde.

„Will aber …“, meckerte Lindsey wie ein Kind, dem man soeben den Lolli geklaut hatte.

„Warum?“, erkundigte sich Dean fast schon argwöhnisch. „Da hast du ja gar nichts von und …“

„Gefällt mir. Ist schön …“

„Erst Tattoo, dann darfst du“, schlug Dean vor und fragte sich im gleichen Augenblick, wo er so viel Verstand hernahm, in solch einer Situation. Eigentlich sollte doch sein Gehirn gar nicht mehr funktionieren, so erregt wie er war. Aber die Angst davor, aus der Trance nach einem Orgasmus zu erwachen und sich wieder dem Dämon gegenüber zu sehen war größer und ließ ihn sehr rasch abkühlen. Lindsey setzte sich auf und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Nicht fair“, beschwerte er sich. „Du hast gesagt, du willst mir helfen, dann …“

„Erst Tattoo, dann Spaß“, beharrte Dean streng. Okay. Er hatte definitiv noch nicht vergessen, wie es gewesen war, vergewaltigt zu werden. Für einen Moment vielleicht verdrängt, aber nicht vergessen. Lindsey reagierte erst einmal nicht.

„Können wir nicht erst noch …“

„Nein“, wehrte Dean ab, obwohl das einfach zu verlockend klang. „Was ist danach? Dann sind wir müde und liegen hier herum und der Dämon kommt und ...“

„Nein, nein, nein. Keine Dämonen mehr. Mein Körper. Da wohne nur ich drin. Ende der Debatte. Kein Wenn und aber. Meins, meins, meins, meins!“

Dean stöhnte genervt auf. Wenn Sex von nun an das einzige war, womit er Lindsey wenigstens für eine Weile zum Schweigen bringen konnte, würde das wirklich eine ganz andere Dimension von Hölle annehmen.

* * *

„Das tut weh, verdammt!“ Dean hob die Hand und wartete, bis Lindsey wieder still hielt. Natürlich tat es weh und es war auch alles andere als hygienisch. Natürlich hatten sie im Badezimmer tatsächlich Desinfektionsmittel gefunden, aber trotzdem. Was sie hier trieben, war ein typisches Gefängnis-Tattoo. Wieder fragte sich Dean, was das für ein verdammter Ort war, an dem alles zu finden war außer Essen.

„Halt still, Lindsey, dann bin ich schneller fertig.“

„Ich kann nicht, okay? Mir ist langweilig, ich will was machen. Ich kann nicht einfach dumm herumliegen und still halten. Ich will das auch gar nicht. Das is mir echt zu blöd. Ich hab die Schnauze voll. Das war ne ganz beschissene Idee … Sag mal, kann man Werwölfe eigentlich essen, oder wird man dann auch zum Werwolf, von dem Fleisch?“

Dean stöhnte genervt auf. Lindsey machte das schon die ganze Zeit. Seit er aufgehört hatte, an Dean herumzusaugen und zu lutschen, hielt er kaum eine Minute lang die Klappe und irgendwie war es unmöglich, seinen Gedankengängen zu folgen. Er sprang hin und her wie ein Pingpong Ball und Dean hatte längst aufgegeben, eine wirkliche Unterhaltung mit ihm führen zu wollen. Eigentlich ließ er ihn einfach reden.

Schweigend und resignierend ließ Dean die Sprechsalven über sich ergehen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Als er endlich fertig war – und es kam ihm vor wie Stunden, die er an dem verdammten Tattoo gesessen hatte – verband er das frische Tattoo noch vorsorglich und erklärte Lindsey dann, dass er fertig sei.

„Wurde auch Zeit!“, murrte der sogleich und stürzte sich regelrecht auf Dean. Dieser wehrte sich nicht einmal mehr. Er war längst nicht mehr erregt, fühlte sich müde und regelrecht erschlagen. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch schlafen, aber ganz offensichtlich war Lindsey noch hellwach und nicht gewillt, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Resignierend machte Dean es sich bequem und ließ Lindsey einfach machen. Sein Körper reagierte auch tatsächlich auf die intensive Zuwendung, aber wirklich die Erfüllung war es wahrlich nicht.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Nachdem ich weiß, dass einige Leser sich nicht die Mühe machen, die Warnungen da oben im Header zu lesen, schreib ich sie hier nochmal rein:   
> **Dark, Angst, Horror, Graphic Violence, Blood & Splatter!**  
> Und ich mach keine Witze, Leute. Das Kapitel ist übel. Ich poste hier nur die gekürzte bzw. entschärfte Fassung, weil meiner Testleserin beim Lesen des Originalkapitels schlecht geworden ist und das muss ja nu nicht sein. Und um etwaigen Beschwerden entgegenzuwirken: Mehr als davor warnen kann ich nicht. Ich hab auch extra im Kapitel nochmal markiert, wo es böse wird. Wenn ihr das dann lest und damit nicht klar kommt, fühle ich mich allen ernstes NICHT dafür verantwortlich und nochmal zu erinnerung: Wir befinden uns hier in der Hölle, ja? HÖLLE. Und das hab ich ernst genommen.

****

"Macht keinen Sinn … nein, gar nicht. Die Absprache war, dass wir überleben müssen. Aber ich hab nicht überlebt. Blödes Spiel. Ich hab verloren. Ich sollte gar nicht mehr hier sein. Wo sind eigentlich die verdammten Geister? Müssen doch irgendwo im Haus sein, oder nicht? Doch.“

Dean stöhnte innerlich auf, als ihn Lindseys Stimme aus dem Schlaf riss. Irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als habe er nur ein paar Minuten geschlafen. Er fühlte sich wirklich erschlagen. Er überlegte, sich auf die andere Seite zu drehen, doch selbst dazu war er zu träge. Einschlafen klappte allerdings auch nicht mehr so wirklich und schließlich schlug er doch die Augen auf.

Lindsey ging seiner scheinbar neuesten Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach: Reden und im Raum auf und ab pilgern. Es dauerte ein Weilchen, ehe Lindseys Blick auf ihn fiel und er tatsächlich inne hielt und stehen blieb.

„Bist eingeschlafen!“, meinte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Tut mir leid. Wirklich. Bin so müde …“ Dean gähnte und rollte sich wirklich auf die Seite. Die Matratze senkte sich, als sich Lindsey neben ihn hockte und ihn anstupste.

„Nicht mehr schlafen. Mir ist langweilig. Wir müssen irgendwas machen. Willst du wirklich dumm hier herum hocken und warten? Außerdem hab ich Hunger.“

„Den hab ich auch“, grummelte Dean. „Hilft aber nichts. Es gibt hier schließlich nichts zum Essen. Haben wir doch schon oft genug nachgesehen. Was erwartest du denn von mir?“

„Sag mir was wir tun können?“, schlug Lindsey vor. „Ich versuche es, weißt du? Eine Lösung finden, einen Plan … Hast du eine Ahnung, wo die blöden Geister sind?“

Dean drehte sich um und sah Lindsey aufmerksam an. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er schließlich. „Kannst du mir verzeihen?“

„Huh?“ Lindsey starrte ihn völlig irritiert an.

„Ist meine Schuld“, nuschelte Dean fast schon wehmütig und hob die Hand. Behutsam strich er Lindseys Haare zurück, blickte an die Stelle, an der vor kurzem noch eine klaffende Platzwunde gewesen war. „Alles meine Schuld. Einmal nicht aufgepasst und ich hab dir die Birne zermatscht … Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Du hältst mich für bescheuert“, rief Lindsey wütend aus und sprang auf, wich vom Bett zurück. „Du denkst ich bin völlig verblödet, nicht wahr? Ich bin anders, und ja, ich tue und sage Dinge, ohne selbst zu wissen, warum. Aber ich bin nicht verblödet, Dean.“ Dean war plötzlich hellwach und so gar nicht mehr müde. Lindsey starrte ihn aus wütenden, blitzenden blauen Augen an, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Das war jetzt wieder Lindsey. So wie er ihn kannte. Aber noch vor zwei Minuten hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, es mit einem kleinen Kind zu tun zu haben. Wie war das möglich? Woher der plötzliche Wechsel? Er öffnete den Mund, um sich zu entschuldigen, irgendeine Reaktion auf Lindseys Ausbruch von sich zu geben, doch der andere Mann ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ich kann es nicht erklären, okay? Da is so viel los, alles dreht sich, wirbelt durcheinander. Ich kann die vielen Gedanken nicht ordnen. Ich rede. Das muss alles raus, sonst platze ich. Bin ich deswegen bescheuert? Verblödet? Danke auch. Dann geh ich eben, dann musst du dir mein Gerede nicht länger anhören. Keine Sorge. Ich komm schon klar. Ich bin auch vorher klar gekommen. Ganz ohne dich. Red ich halt mit der Wand, wenn dich nicht interessiert, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht. Auch gut. Kann ich auch machen.“ Damit stürmte Lindsey zur Tür, riss sie auf und rannte hinaus. Dean blieb völlig verdattert im Raum zurück. Er rief Lindsey noch nach, doch der reagierte nicht.

Nachdenklich blieb Dean zurück, versuchte erst einmal seine eigenen Gedanken zu ordnen, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach Lindsey machen wollte. Irgendwie kam ihm die Sache mehr als komisch vor. Bis gerade eben hatte er wirklich das Gefühl gehabt, Lindsey habe völlig den Verstand verloren. Jetzt war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Auch was Lindsey gerade gesagt hatte, klang völlig sinnvoll, auf eine seltsam verdrehte Art und Weise. Zumindest klang es nach einer plausiblen Erklärung, für den andauernden Redeschwall und das ständige Hin- und Hergespringe zwischen verschiedensten Themen. Hatte er Lindsey wirklich derartig unterschätzt?

Seufzend stand Dean endlich auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Lindsey. Er ging auf den Gang, sah sich um, rief nach dem anderen Mann. Doch dieser antwortete ihm nicht. Dean verstummte und lauschte in die ihn umgebende Stille. Wenn Lindsey jetzt wirklich unter einem derartigen Redezwang stand und vorhatte, sich dann eben mit der Wand zu unterhalten, dann würde er gewiss keine Probleme haben, ihn zu finden. Hoffte Dean zumindest.

Ihm war nicht wohl, bei der Idee, dass der trotz aller scheinbaren Klarheit doch irgendwie verwirrte Lindsey völlig alleine irgendwo herum hockte. Schließlich waren da immer noch Dämonen und Geister und wer vermochte schon sagen, was sich hier noch alles versteckte? War Lindsey in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen? Zu kämpfen? Oder würde er einem Gegner völlig hilflos gegenüberstehen, unfähig, sich lange genug auf einen Kampf zu konzentrieren, um seine eigene Haut zu retten?

Dean eilte in das Badezimmer und wusch sich rasch, rannte dann hinauf in den zweiten Stock, um sich frische Kleidung zu besorgen. So sehr er auch nach dem anderen Mann suchen wollte, nackt wollte er dabei nicht unbedingt sein. Mit frischer Jeans und einem T-Shirt bekleidet fing er schließlich an, systematisch jeden Raum abzusuchen. Von oben ach unten. Im hintersten und obersten Turmzimmer angefangen. Er hatte sich Waffen mitgenommen. Nur zur Sicherheit. Hinter jeder Tür vermutete er ein Schlachtfeld vorzufinden oder eine Falle. Irgendeine Kreatur, die nur auf ihn wartete. Vielleicht auch Lindsey. Erneut blutüberströmt, in Stücke gehackt, im Sterben liegend.

Übelkeit wurde auf seiner Suche sein allgegenwärtiger Begleiter. Nach jedem leeren Raum atmete er auf, doch andererseits bekam er fast schon Angst, als er im ersten Stock angekommen war und noch immer kein Anzeichen von Lindsey gefunden hatte. Nichts als Stille schlug ihm entgegen, wohin er sich auch wandte. Auch im ersten Stock konnte er Lindsey nicht finden und ging schließlich angespannt nach unten ins Erdgeschoss.

Die Küche war leer, der Gang und die Halle lagen trist und still vor ihm. Als letzten Raum nahm sich Dean schließlich die Bibliothek vor. Dort hatte sich Lindsey ja öfter aufgehalten. Wobei er ernsthaft bezweifelte, dass er die Ruhe finden konnte, um sich einfach hinzusetzen und zu lesen. Immerhin hatte Lindsey es seit seiner wundersamen Widerbelebung keine fünf Minuten geschafft, einfach still zu sitzen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und lugte durch den Spalt. Stille und Dunkelheit. Er schob die Tür etwas weiter auf und schlich in die Bibliothek. Plötzlich wurde eine Kerze neben dem Lesestuhl entzündet, in dem er Lindsey schon mal gefunden hatte. Und wirklich. Da saß er, locker in den Stuhl gelümmelt und blätterte in einem Buch.

„Hast dir Zeit gelassen“, meinte er ganz ruhig und wirkte so gar nicht mehr hyperaktiv oder verplappert. Dean ging vorsichtig näher, suchte erneut den Raum ab, nach einer Falle. „Hat sich deine Meinung über mich jetzt gebessert? Jetzt wo du etwas Zeit für dich hattest?“ Lindsey blickte noch immer nicht auf.

„Du bist nicht Lindsey“, stellte Dean schließlich ruhig fest. Oh nein. Er spürte, dass es nicht Lindsey war. Vermutlich der Geist. Dann war gewiss sein eigener Geist auch nicht allzu weit entfernt. Wieder sah er sich suchend um und fluchte innerlich, dass er sich wieder für eine Pistole entschieden hatte, anstatt etwas aus Eisen mitzunehmen. Der Kerzenständer, die einzige Waffe im näheren Umkreis, stand direkt neben dem falschen Lindsey.

„Dean, Dean, Dean.“ Lindsey schüttelte langsam den Kopf, hob dann endlich den Blick. „Hast du denn gar nichts dazu gelernt? Was hast du vor? Mir nochmal die Birne zu Brei schlagen?“

„Dean nicht. Vorsicht. Das bin ich nicht. Ich bin hier. Hörst du? Hier!“, durchdrang Lindseys Stimme aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes die Stille. Dean blickte hinüber und sah einen reichlich zappeligen Lindsey, der von einem böse grinsenden Dean festgehalten wurde.

„War mir klar, Lindsey“, rief er dem anderen Mann zu, lächelte beruhigend. „Was wollt ihr?“, fragte er schließlich den ruhigen Geist-Lindsey im Sessel.

„Nur ein wenig spielen“, erklang Lindseys Stimme hinter ihm und Dean flog quer durch den Raum. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Er hatte den Geister-Lindsey im Sessel im Auge behalten. Wie also war es möglich, dass er … Weiter kam Dean mit seinen Überlegungen nicht. Plötzlich standen Dean und Lindsey wieder vor ihm, blickten lachend auf ihn hinunter.

„Wo ist er?“, fauchte Dean die Geister an.

„Hier bin ich doch.“ Dean blickte zu seiner Linken, wo Lindsey stand, doch es war nicht Lindsey. Es konnte nicht Lindsey sein. Und tatsächlich flimmerte er und war verschwunden, tauchte gleich darauf neben Dean und Lindsey auf. Wer zum Henker war nun der echte Lindsey?

„Lindsey, verdammt. Was …“

„Sorry, Dean. Er ist nicht hier“, unterbrach ihn der Lindsey, den er zuvor noch für echt gehalten hatte, weil er zappelig neben Dean gestanden hatte.

„Was …“, fing Dean an, doch Geist-Dean packte ihn und drückte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Noch nicht kapiert, eh? Ihr könnt hier nicht sterben. Also ihr könnt, aber ihr kommt zurück. Und jedes Mal, wenn einer von Euch das Leben lässt, gibt’s ne Geisterausgabe von demjenigen. Je öfter wir euch töten, desto mehr Freunde bekommen wir hier für unsere kleinen Spielchen. Lindsey gibt es schon zweimal. Was meinst du? Ist es nicht an der Zeit, dass ich hier auch im Doppelformat herumlaufe?“

Dean zappelte, trat, fluchte. Ergebnislos. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen und noch immer war es ihm unmöglich, Luft zu holen. Ihm wurde schwindlig und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren blendete das Lachen der Geister aus. Irgendwann hatte er keine Kraft mehr und verlor das Bewusstsein.

~*~

Mit einem heftigen Atemzug und lautem, schmerzenden Husten kehrte Dean ins Leben zurück. Er griff sich an die Kehle und fluchte ungehalten. Seine Stimme klang rau, doch er hatte einen Puls. Ihm war unklar, ob der Geist von ihm abgelassen hatte, nachdem er ohnmächtig gewesen war, oder ob sie ihn wirklich umgebracht hatten und die Wahrheit gesagt hatten. Dass er und Lindsey nicht sterben konnten. 

So oder so, es erklärte nicht, wo Lindsey war. Er hatte ihn nirgendwo i m Haus gefunden und das war einfach nicht möglich. Außer natürlich die Geister hatten ihn herumgeschleppt, immer dorthin wo Dean schon gewesen war, Lindsey als ihre persönliche, kleine Geister-produzier-Maschine betrachtend. Vielleicht hatten sie den armen Kerl schon ein halbes Dutzend Mal abgeschlachtet und er würde sich in Kürze einer ganzen Armee von Lindseys gegenüber finden, den echten Lindsey irgendwo mitten unter ihnen. Kein erbaulicher Gedanke.

Gerade als er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, vernahm Dean einen Schrei, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Rasch rappelte er sich hoch und rannte zur Tür, doch die war verschlossen. Dean zerrte und rüttelte an dem schweren Holz.

„Lindsey!“, brüllte er durch die geschlossene Tür, denn er war sich absolut sicher, dass es Lindseys Stimme war, die er vernommen hatte. Wieder und wieder warf er sich gegen die geschlossene Tür, trat dagegen. Sein Fuß schmerzte, seine Schulter brannte. Das dunkle, dicke Holz wollte einfach nicht nachgeben. Und wieder und wieder vernahm er Lindseys schmerzerfüllte, panische Schreie, die ihm einen kalten Schauer um den anderen über den Rücken jagten.

„Ooooch. Dean zu schwach, um die Tür zu öffnen? Das tut mir jetzt aber leid. Wirst du wohl zu spät kommen. Der Kleine sieht nicht mehr unbedingt gesund aus, da unten im Keller.“ Dean versuchte den Geist nach Möglichkeit zu ignorieren. „Aber hey, mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ist bald wieder auf den Beinen und bereit für ne neue Runde ‚Wie-lass-ich-mich-heute-killen‘ also was regst du dich so auf?“

„Verdammte Geister. Ihr elenden Sadisten!“, knurrte Dean wütend in Richtung des amüsiert vor sich hin grinsenden Lindsey. Erneut drang ein langgezogener Schmerzensschrei an seine Ohren, trieb ihm völlig gegen seinen Willen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Nein, wie niedlich!“, erklang seine eigene Stimme auf seiner anderen Seite. „Sieh dir das an, Lin. Er heult. Dean leidet mit Lindsey. Hach, das muss wahre Liebe sein.“ Gedämpft drang Wimmern und Flehen an sein Ohr. Dean konnte Lindseys Worte nicht verstehen, doch er konnte ihnen durchaus eine Bedeutung beimessen. Lindsey flehte den Übeltäter um Gnade an, der ihn da gerade drangsalierte.

Wieder zerriss ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei die Stille und Dean warf sich blind vor Wut gegen die Tür, mit einem lauten Brüllen. Zu seiner Überraschung schwang die Tür gerade in dem Moment auf und er knallte heftig auf den Boden, weil das schwere Holz diesmal seinen Schwung nicht abfing. Der Aufprall presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und rasselnd holte er tief Luft und versuchte zu erfühlen, ob er sich ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Sogleich jedoch sprang Dean wieder auf und stürzte in Richtung Keller.

Er riss die Tür auf und wäre fast die Treppen hinuntergestürzt. „Lindsey!“, brüllte er, noch ehe er den kühlen Kellerboden erreicht hatte. Dann jedoch stoppte er und starrte auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot.

****************************** FULL CRUELTY AHEAD!!!!** ********************************

  


_Da lag Lindsey, langgestreckt auf einem Tisch, Arme und Beine in dicken Eisenmanschetten fixiert. Er sah wüst aus, blutete aus zahlreichen Schnittwunden und Dean war sich fast sicher, dass dem Mann ein paar Finger fehlten. Zumindest sah seine völlig blutbesudelte Hand danach aus. Doch das schlimmste war Lindseys Brust. Aufgeschnitten von oben bis unten, das Brustbein gespalten und auseinandergestemmt. Ein riesiges, klaffendes Loch, alles voller Blut. Unter dem Tisch lag ein seltsamer, roter Klumpen und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Dean den Klumpen als menschliches Herz identifizieren konnte._

_  
_

_Er würgte und wandte sich ab. Dean hatte in seinem Leben und seinem Dasein als Jäger schon so manche schlimm zugerichtete Leiche gesehen, so manchen Kadaver, der weit übler ausgesehen hatte, als Lindsey es jetzt tat. Doch das waren fast immer Fremde gewesen. Namenlose Opfer in einem blutigen Kampf. Menschen, die er nicht näher gekannt hatte. Und vor allem hatte er sie immer erst dann gesehen, wenn sie schon tot waren und nicht mit anhören müssen, wie sie auf grausamste Weise umgebracht wurden. Er hatte für gewöhnlich ihren Schmerz nie gehört und er hatte sich auch immer davon abgehalten, darüber nachzudenken. Sachlich bleiben, distanziert. Er konnte es nicht. Nicht dieses Mal._

_  
_

_Noch immer würgte er, doch nichts als Magensäure stieg seine Speiseröhre hinauf und selbst das war nicht annähernd genug, um dem Würgen ein Ende zu bereiten. Erst die Erkenntnis, dass Lindsey ja nicht sterben konnte und früher oder später wieder zu sich kommen würde, holte Dean aus seiner Lethargie und er kämpfte sich wieder auf die Füße, trat vorsichtig und langsam näher. Beinahe erwartete er, dass Lindsey jeden Moment Luft holen würde und sich die Wunden erst schließen würden, wenn er wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Das würde ins Schema passen._

_  
_

_Lindseys Augen waren weit aufgerissen, so wie sein Mund. Im Schrei erstarrt. Sein Gesicht zeigte pure Panik und Agonie. Und überall war Blut. So viel Blut._

_  
_

_Dean wusste nicht, ob er das herausgelöste Herz liegen lassen oder wieder zurück in Lindseys Brust stopfen sollte. Vielleicht musste es wieder anwachsen. Oder würde ihm ein neues Herz wachsen? Dean war sich absolut nicht sicher. Bisher hatten alle ihre Wunden aus Bissen und Schnitten oder gebrochenen Knochen bestanden. Abgerissene Gliedmaßen oder herausgelöste Organe … das war etwas völlig neues._

_  
_

_Er betrachtete Lindseys Hand genauer. Tatsächlich fehlten drei Finger. Unter größter Anstrengung gelang es Dean, etwas Distanz zu gewinnen. Angenommen die Wunden würden sich nur schließen, musste er sicherstellen, dass die Finger wieder anwachsen würden. Gewiss würde ihm Lindsey das nicht verzeihen, wenn er ihn verkrüppeln ließ. Rasch riss Dean sein Hemd in Fetzen und versuchte die Finger nach Möglichkeit wieder an Ort und Stelle zu bandagieren. Er hatte weder Nadel noch Faden und hoffte einfach darauf, dass es auch so klappen würde._

_  
_

_Zögerlich bückte er sich, hob das Herz auf und würgte erneut als ihm klar wurde, dass er irgendwo in einer Ecke seines Gehirns gerade wirklich nachdachte, ob er es nach oben bringen und kochen sollte. Es war noch warm. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, dass es in seiner Hand zu schlagen anfing. Beinahe hätte er das Organ schreiend fallen gelassen, als es tatsächlich auf einmal zuckte._

_  
_

_„Scheiße!“, rief Dean aus und starrte in Lindseys Gesicht. Doch das zeigte noch keine Veränderung oder Regung. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass er wieder am Leben wäre. Außer dem schlagenden Herzen in seinen Händen. Das war mehr als ekelhaft und gruselig. Das hier war ein ganz neues Level von Abartigkeit. Rasch hob Dean das schlagende Herz über die offene Brust des Toten und ließ es so behutsam es ihm möglich war, ohne erneut zu würgen, in die offene Wunde gleiten. Rasch entfernte er das Metall aus der Wunde. Gleich darauf holte Lindsey auch schon tief Luft. Dean schluckte. Das hätte doch nun wirklich nicht sein müssen!_

_  
_

_Einen Moment war alles ruhig, dann schrie Lindsey schmerzgepeinigt auf, kämpfte gegen seine Fesseln an, brüllte ihm unverständliche Satzfetzen entgegen. Dean brach das Herz in tausend Splitter, als er mit ansehen musste, wie sich Lindsey unter Schmerzen gegen die Fesseln aufbäumte._

_  
_

_„Lindsey! Lin!“, schrie Dean ihn an. „Hör zu, verdammt. Lindsey! Ich will dir nichts tun, ich will dich hier doch nur rausholen!“_

_  
_

_„Dean! Nicht! Warum tust du das?“ Lindsey Brust hob und senkte sich in rasendem Tempo. Ebenso rasend schlug das Herz, das Dean ihm gerade wieder in die Brust gelegt hatte. Lindseys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er bäumte sich unter einer neuen Welle von Schmerzen auf, während sich die Wunde langsam schloss._

_  
_

_Wieder bäumte sich Lindsey auf, schrie. Doch er klang kraftlos, abwesend. Panisch strich Dean die Haare aus Lindseys Gesicht, versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Doch Lindseys Körper erschlaffte einfach und der Mann verstummte endlich._

_  
_

_„Scheiße! Lindsey!“ Dean tastete mit zitternder Hand nach Lindseys Puls, doch der war vorhanden und noch immer hob und senkte sich Lindseys Brust, etwas langsamer mittlerweile, während die Wunde fast schon verschwunden war. Anscheinend hatte der Mann nur das Bewusstsein verloren. Rasch suchte Dean nach einer Möglichkeit, die Fesseln zu lösen. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er einen Schlüssel fand, der passte. Rasch schloss er die eisernen Manschetten auf und hievte Lindsey unter höchster Anstrengung vom Tisch herunter. Wenn der wieder aufwachte und noch immer hier unten lag, würde er garantiert in Panik ausbrechen. Dean musste ihn nach oben schaffen, ins Bett._

_  
_

_Kaum hatte er Lindsey davon weggezogen, verschwanden der Tisch und die Foltergerätschaften, die sich im Raum befunden hatten. Dean sparte sich einen wütenden Kommentar von wegen Teufelswerk. Natürlich Teufelswerk . Was sonst? Sie befanden sich schließlich in der Hölle!_

_  
_

_Unter größter Anstrengung schleppte er Lindsey die Treppen hinauf. Fast wünschte er sich, dass der andere Mann doch endlich aufwachen würde, doch andererseits wollte er ihn zumindest aus den Blutigen Klamotten schälen und das schlimmste Chaos beseitigen, ehe der arme Kerl wieder zu Bewusstsein kam._

****************************** ENDE DER SZENE** ********************************

Als er endlich durch die Tür trat, ließ er Lindsey etwas unsanft auf das Bett fallen und fiel erst einmal neben ihn auf die Matratze, zu geschwächt und müde, um sich jetzt schon auf den Weg ins Badezimmer zu machen. Besorgt betrachtete er Lindsey und kämpfte sich dann wieder auf die Füße. Seine Schuld. Alles war seine Schuld. Hätte er Lindsey nicht wütend gemacht, ihn als Volltrottel abgestempelt, wäre der nicht verschwunden und sie wären zusammen gewesen und hätten sich gegenseitig beschützen können. Dann wäre Lindsey nicht auf dieser verdammten Schlachtbank gelandet und hätte nicht zweimal durch die Hölle und all die Schmerzen gehen müssen.

Fast fühlte sich Dean schuldig, dass er so einen schnellen und vergleichsweise schönen Tod hatte erleben dürfen.


	15. Chapter 15

Als Dean mit Lappen und einem Eimer mit Wasser zurück kam, blieb er gleich an der Tür wieder stehen. Lindsey lag auf dem Bett, hatte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel eingerollt und zitterte am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub. Ganz offensichtlich war er wieder aufgewacht und Dean war nicht da gewesen, um sich um ihn zu kümmern, ihn zu beruhigen. Lindsey war ganz alleine gewesen.

„Lindsey?“, sprach er ihn vorsichtig und sanft an, doch der Mann reagierte nicht. Langsam kam Dean näher, stellte den Eimer auf den Boden und ließ den Lappen hineingleiten. Er ging neben dem Bett in die Knie und hob die Hand, um Lindsey zu berühren, zögerte dann aber.

„Lindsey … alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er leise und wollte sich gleich darauf für die dumme Frage ohrfeigen. Natürlich war nichts in Ordnung, zum Henker nochmal. Aber etwas anderes fiel ihm einfach nicht ein. Lindsey hatte den Kopf unter den Arm gesteckt, als könne er damit alles Böse aussperren.

„Nein“, flüsterte er schließlich mit tränenerstickter Stimme und wieder hatte Dean das Gefühl, dass ihm das Herz in der Brust in 1000 Teile zersprang. Er wollte Lindsey so gerne helfen, doch er war völlig ohnmächtig, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

‚Es tut mir leid‘, dachte Dean bei sich. Doch er sagte es nicht. Es würde Lindsey nicht helfen, würde nicht ungeschehen machen, was passiert war. Schweigend drückte er den Lappen aus und berührte Lindsey ganz sanft am Arm. Dass der andere Mann zusammenzuckte wunderte ihn nicht weiter und er nahm es nicht persönlich.

„Ich bin’s nur, Lindsey. Ich will das nur bisschen sauber machen, hm? Wir sollten dich aus den Klamotten holen“, murmelte er sanft. Lindsey zögerte, nickte dann aber und gab seine beinahe embryonale Haltung auf, setzte sich langsam auf. Schweigend schälte ihn Dean aus dem blutigen, zerschlissenen Hemd und fing an seine Haut abzuwaschen, das ganze Blut zu entfernen. Lindsey ließ es schweigend und scheinbar völlig emotionslos über sich ergehen, half mit, als ihm Dean die Hose auszog und mit der sanften Reinigung fortfuhr.

Als letztes entfernte er übervorsichtig den provisorischen Verband von Lindseys Hand, unsicher, was er vorfinden würde. Doch die Hand war unversehrt. Allgemein sah Lindsey aus, als wäre gar nichts passiert, jetzt, da er wieder sauber war. Nur seine Augen verrieten, dass er so gar nicht in Ordnung war. Und sein Schweigen. Ein kalter Schauer lief Deans Rücken hinunter. Auch wenn der immerfort plappernde Lindsey wirklich nervig gewesen war, wünschte er ihn sich jetzt zurück. Lindseys Schweigen war schlimmer als das ständige Gebrabbel. Außerdem führte es Dean deutlich vor Augen, wie arg es den jungen Mann mitgenommen hatte.

Wortlos richtete sich Dean auf und wollte den Eimer wegräumen, doch Lindseys Hand schoss vor und hielt ihn fest. Schweigend schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf, flehte ihn mit stummen Blicken an, ihn bloß nicht alleine zu lassen. Dean nickte nur und ließ den Eimer stehen. Lindsey rutschte zur Seite und er legte sich einfach neben den anderen Mann. Dean hatte noch nicht wirklich eine bequeme Haltung gefunden, da drängte sich Lindsey geradezu schutzsuchend an ihn und schluchzte leise.

Dean rutschte in eine bequemere Haltung und schloss Lindsey sanft in die Arme. Er spürte die Tränen des anderen Mannes, die seine Brust benetzten und erneut zog sich schmerzende Ohnmacht durch seinen Körper. So gerne wollte er Lindsey sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, dass es jetzt vorbei war und er sicher war. Doch Dean wusste, dass es eine glatte Lüge war und er Lindsey nicht wirklich beschützen konnte. Er war ja nicht einmal in der Lage, sich selbst zu beschützen!

Lange Zeit lagen sie einfach nur da, Lindsey schmiegte sich leise weinend an seine Brust, Dean hielt ihn in den Armen und strich hin und wieder beruhigend über seinen Rücken oder kraulte in seinen Haaren herum.

Plötzlich jedoch richtete sich Lindsey auf und Dean wurde bewusst, dass er ihn nur widerwillig gehen ließ. Aufmerksam beobachtete er den anderen Mann, der ihm jedoch regelrecht auswich. Nach einem kurzen Moment fing Lindsey an, mit gesenktem Kopf und einem Zipfel der Decke über Deans Brust zu wischen, die mittlerweile wirklich nass war von seinen Tränen.

„Hör auf, Lindsey“, meinte Dean sanft und hielt seine Hand fest. „Ist okay.“ Doch Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und riss sich erneut los, drehte Dean den Rücken zu und zog die Beine an. Er schlang die Arme um die Knie und stützte den Kopf darauf ab. Wieder bemerkte Dean, dass seine Schultern leicht bebten und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er Lindsey begreiflich machen sollte, dass er deswegen nicht schlecht von ihm dachte, ihn auslachte, verurteilte oder sonst etwas. Himmel! Wären ihre Rollen vertauscht gewesen, er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er nicht mindestens so verstört gewesen wäre.

Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf Lindseys Schulter, rutschte näher und kuschelte sich leicht an seinen Rücken. Er setzte einen übervorsichtigen, sanften Kuss auf Lindseys Schulter. Dieser jedoch reagierte gar nicht darauf.

„Lindsey“, flüsterte Dean sanft. „Lass gut sein. Das bringt doch nichts, wenn du versuchst, das alles zu schlucken.“

„Kindisch“, murrte Lindsey missmutig. „Komm mir vor wie ein kleines Mädchen.“

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, verdammt“, widersprach Dean etwas barscher als beabsichtigt und sofort tat ihm sein Ausbruch leid, als er sah, dass Lindsey etwas zusammenzuckte. Er schluckte und mühte sich, wieder etwas sanfter zu klingen. „Kein normaler Mensch könnte sowas einfach wegstecken“, meinte er schließlich leise. „Und falls es dich beruhigt … ich hab auch geheult wie ein kleines Mädchen, als der Dämon …“ Dean brach ab. Er schaffte es nicht, die Worte über die Lippen zu bringen. „Und als ich später auf den Gang kam und gerade noch so deinen letzten Atemzug hören durfte … Fuck, Lindsey. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. Ich war völlig am Ende.“

Dean fragte sich mit gewissem Entsetzen, wie er darauf kam, Lindsey das zu sagen. Okay, es war tatsächlich wahr, aber er wollte sich das ja noch nicht mal selbst eingestehen, geschweige denn Lindsey gegenüber so etwas zugeben. Und doch hatte er genau das getan. Stille antwortete ihm.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Lindsey mit zitternder Stimme nach, sah ihn aber noch immer nicht an. Dean seufzte und gab auf. Zu spät, es jetzt zurückzunehmen und wie hätte Lindsey darauf reagieren sollen? Nein, er hatte das jetzt ausgesprochen, jetzt würde er auch zu seiner Aussage stehen, wie ein richtiger Mann.

„Ja. Wirklich.“

Lindseys Reaktion war ebenso heftig wie für Dean auch unerwartet. Mit einem erneuten Aufschluchzen warf sich Lindsey regelrecht herum, drängte sich wieder gegen ihn, so dass sie abermals in den Kissen landeten und diesmal gab sich Lindsey keine Mühe, leise zu weinen. Zu gerne hätte Dean ihm irgendwie geholfen, doch er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er machen sollte. Also ging er wieder zu sanftem Streicheln und Kraulen über und wartete, dass Lindsey sich beruhigte.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr“, flüsterte Lindsey irgendwann unter Schluchzen. „Ich hab keine Kraft mehr.“

„Hey, wir sind bis hierher gekommen. Wir stehen das irgendwie durch“, meinte Dean sogleich. Allein der Gedanke, dass Lindsey aufgeben würde, ängstigte ihn. Dean war sich absolut sicher, dass er alleine nicht die Kraft haben würde, um diese Hölle zu überstehen.

„Du verstehst nicht … das war nicht das erste Mal, aber mit Abstand das Schlimmste“, murmelte Lindsey abwehrend.

„Was? Wie meinst du …“

„Ich war schon mal in so ner verdammten Hölle … da haben die das jeden Tag gemacht. Jeden verdammten Tag …“ Lindsey verstummte, presste sich noch enger an Dean. „Das war nicht das Schlimmste, verstehst du? Das Schlimmste war, aufzuwachen und …“ Lindseys Stimme brach und er schluchzte erneut. Dean zog sich der Magen schmerzlich zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, wie sich Lindsey gefühlt haben musste. Er konnte es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen und er wollte es auch nicht. „Wir sind denen doch ausgeliefert. Das oder etwas anderes kann jederzeit wieder passieren! Wie oft sollen wir denn noch verrecken, verdammt?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Lindsey. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht“, gestand Dean leise. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte dich nicht alleine lassen sollen. Wenn wir zusammen …“ Lindseys humorloses, trockenes Lachen ließ Dean jedoch verstummen.

„Dann wären wir vermutlich beide auf dem Tisch gelandet. Verstehst du denn nicht? Es tut nichts zur Sache!“ Der einzige Gedanke, der Dean jetzt in den Kopf schoss, war dass Lindsey wieder schrecklich normal wirkte. Seine Gedankengänge machten Sinn, waren nachvollziehbar. Und Lindsey redete längst nicht so grausig viel und unzusammenhängend wie noch kurz zuvor.

„Darf ich dich was fragen, ohne dass du das in den falschen Hals bekommst? Ist auch nicht böse gemeint …“, meinte Dean vorsichtig. Nachdenklich kraulte er in Lindseys Haaren herum. Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Lindsey. „Ist da noch immer solches Chaos?“, erkundigte sich Dean vorsichtig und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger leicht gegen Lindseys Schläfe. Stille. Dean wollte sich gerade für die dumme Frage entschuldigen als Lindsey leise seufzte.

„Nein“, meinte er ruhig. „Im Moment ist da nur Angst, Verzweiflung … Aber kein Chaos. Alles sehr klar.“

„Ich hatte wirklich nicht vor, dich als verblödet abzustempeln“, meinte Dean leise. „Ich hab es nur nicht verstanden und ich dachte …“

„Schon okay. Ich glaub, ich bin nur so ausgetickt, weil ich über die ganze Sache und über mich selbst wütender war als du dir nur im Entferntesten vorstellen kannst.“ Lindsey drückte sich nun doch wieder hoch und sah Dean offen ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren gerötet und glänzten feucht, doch er schien sich einigermaßen gefangen zu haben. Und Dean war wirklich etwas erleichtert.

„Was war da los?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte mein eigenes Gehirn nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Alles war so wirr und abgehakt. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, einen einzelnen Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen, ohne dass mir ständig irgendwas anderes in den Sinn gekommen wäre. Tausend Dinge, dich ich sagen wollte, sagen musste und ich konnte sie nicht so schnell sagen, wie sie durch meinen Kopf schossen.“

„Muss wirklich an dem Schlag gelegen haben, den ich dir aus Versehen verpasst hatte.“

„Ja, vermutlich.“ Lindsey lächelte wehmütig. „Sollte vermutlich dankbar sein, für den Komplett-Tod da unten, huh? Immerhin scheint es so, als hätten sie mein Gehirn diesmal auch wieder funktionstüchtig gemacht. Da bin ich echt mal froh drüber.“ Dean nickte leicht.

„Hätten sie auch beim ersten Mal schon … ich meine, du bist gestorben, nachdem …“ Er räusperte sich rasch.

„Ich weiß. Ich kann mich dran erinnern, wie ohnmächtig und nutzlos ich mich gefühlt habe, mit dem verdammten Dämon in mir drin. Ich konnte nichts machen. Nur zusehen. Ich hab geschrieen und gebrüllt, aber das hat nichts geholfen. Ich hab dabei zugesehen, wie der Mistkerl mir die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hat und er ist so lang geblieben, bis ich kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte. Dann war ich plötzlich wieder allein … und ich wusste, das war das Ende.“

„Na ja. Nicht wirklich. Wir können nicht sterben. Egal was passiert.“

„Huh? Das macht doch aber keinen Sinn. Ich meine, die Abmachung war doch, dass wir überleben sollten …“

„Vermutlich nur wieder irgendein blödes Spiel, damit wir uns gegen den ersten Tod mit Händen und Füßen wehren … keine Ahnung. Aber wir haben ein ziemliches Problem“ Dean seufzte und sah Lindsey an. „Die Geister? Die vermehren sich munter.“

„Ah …“

„Jedes Mal, wenn einer von uns stirbt, gibt’s die Geisterausgabe davon Gratis zur schmerzhaften Heilung dazu.“

„Na bestens … Uhm. Woher weißt du das?“

„Hat mir meine Geisterausgabe gesteckt, als er mich umgebracht hat und mir zwei grinsende Lindseys beim krepieren zugesehen haben“, knurrte Dean missmutig. „Und die haben auf mich den Eindruck gemacht, dass sie gerne noch mehr Ausgaben haben wollten. Je mehr, desto größer der Spaß.“

„Scheiße.“

„Kannst dich aber erst mal zurücklehnen, denke ich.“ Dean seufzte und starrte an die Decke. „Dich gibt’s immerhin schon dreimal. Von mir gibt’s erst zwei Ausgaben. Also vermute ich mal … ich bin als nächstes dran …“

„Nein.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Hand auf Deans Brust. „Das lasse ich nicht zu. Auf keinen Fall.“ Dean lachte traurig und legte seine Hand auf Lindseys Hand, strich dankbar aber auch beruhigend darüber.

„Und was willst du dagegen machen? Du hast doch vorhin selbst ganz richtig gesagt, dass wir ausgeliefert sind, nichts tun können.“

„Weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich werde alles tun, was irgendwie in meiner Macht steht, um das zu verhindern.“ Irgendwie war Dean gerührt, auch wenn er das natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte. Er lächelte sanft.

„Danke.“ Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Doch Dean war ohnehin zu müde, um weiter zu reden. Die Suche nach Lindsey, die Begegnung mit den Geistern, der Kraftakt, Lindsey aus dem Keller hier hoch zu schleppen … all das hatte schwer an ihm gezehrt. Er verspürte im Moment nicht einmal mehr Hunger. Er wollte nur noch schlafen.

„Hast mich hier rauf geschleppt, huh?“, durchbrach Lindsey seine Schläfrigkeit sanft. Dean nickte träge. „Danke.“ Er spürte Lindseys Lippen auf seinen, war aber zu schwach, um den Kuss wirklich zu erwidern. Eigentlich war Dean schon fast eingeschlafen. „Ruh dich aus. Ich bin nicht müde. Ich werde Wache halten“, flüsterte Lindsey dicht an seinem Ohr. „Schlaf gut.“

Das klang einfach zu verlockend, um dem Wunsch nach Schlaf nicht nachzugeben und Dean ließ sich endlich fallen und kämpfte nicht länger gegen die Müdigkeit an.

~*~

Dean träumte wirr. Von Lindsey, von Folter, davon mehrfach getötet zu werden. Immer wieder driftete er aus dem Traum in die Realität zurück, doch er war zu müde, um Lindsey anzusprechen, der wie eine Statue neben ihm saß, den Kerzenständer aus ihrem Zimmer fest in seiner Hand.

Eigentlich hatte Dean wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Lindsey musste doch auch irgendwann schlafen. Doch er brachte nicht die Kraft auf, um einen Wachwechsel vorzuschlagen. Stattdessen driftete erneut in einen seichten Schlummer.

„Dean! Dean! Wach endlich auf, Dean! Los doch! Hey!“ Lindseys Stimme bohrte sich in sein Bewusstsein. Beinahe schmerzhaft. Dean kämpfte gegen den Schlaf, doch erst als Lindsey ihn heftig schüttelte, gelang es ihm, die Augen zu öffnen und den anderen Mann mit verschlafenem Blick fragend anzusehen.

Verwirrt blinzelte er, sah sich um. Es war so schrecklich hell, dass das Licht in seinen Augen brannte, nach der langen Zeit der Dunkelheit. Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah sich im Raum um. Lindsey grinste.

„Guten Morgen, Dornröschen. Und ich meine das wirklich!“ Er deutete auf das Fenster. Dean folgte seinem Fingerzeig und sein Unterkiefer klappte auf. Licht, Sonne. Es war Tag!

„Was … wie … warum?“

„Keine Ahnung. Aber wir waren definitiv länger als einen Tag hier drin … das Licht …“

„Bedeutet das das Ende? Haben wir es überstanden?“ Dean war jetzt hellwach. Sein Herz raste vor Aufregung. Die ganze Zeit über war es draußen dunkel gewesen, bis auf das Licht des Vollmondes und hin und wieder Blitze von einem vorbeiziehenden Gewitter. Jetzt schien dort draußen wirklich die Sonne.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich. Aber die Vermutung hatte ich auch schon. Ich fürchte nur, es wird nicht allzu leicht werden, dort hinaus zu gelangen … vorausgesetzt, die Tür ist offen“, meinte Lindsey leise und gähnte dann verhalten. Dean sah ihn an und fühlte sich erneut schuldig. Lindsey hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und wirkte müde und ausgelaugt.

„Fuck. Wie lang hab ich geschlafen?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Lindsey fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Wirklich nicht. Aber ziemlich lange. Fühlst du dich besser?“

„Ein wenig. Nicht wirklich fit, aber das ist ja nicht weiter verwunderlich …“

„Nein, ist es nicht. Hier.“ Lindsey drückte ihm den Kerzenständer in die Hand und beugte sich dann seitlich hinunter. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, hielt er erneut sein Schwert in der Hand. Dean war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass es neben dem Bett gelegen hatte. „Und versuch bitte, mir das Ding dieses Mal nicht wieder über den Kopf zu ziehen.“ Lindsey grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Bleib einfach neben mir, dann werd ich dich schon nicht mit einem deiner Geister-Ebenbilder verwechseln“, murrte Dean etwas missmutig und stand auf. „Auf in den Kampf. Ich will da raus. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue“, knurrte er kampfbereit. Lindsey nickte schweigend und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Das wird garantiert nicht leicht“, gab er zu bedenken, als sie zur Tür gingen.

„Würde mich auch überraschen.“ Sie holten beide tief Luft und dann öffnete Dean die Tür. Stille schlug ihnen entgegen. Vorsichtig traten sie auf den Gang hinaus, sich gegenseitig Deckung gebend. Der Gang war leer. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, bewegten sie sich auf die Treppe zu, Rücken an Rücken.

„Sollen wir riskieren, uns erst noch frische Klamotten zu holen?“ Lindseys Stimme verriet Dean, dass der Mann grinste. Er warf einen Blick hinter sich. Offensichtlich hatte sich Lindsey die blutige, zerschlissene Jeans wieder angezogen, die er zuvor getragen hatte.

„Scheiß drauf. Und wenn ich nackt da raus muss … mir egal. Jede Verzögerung lässt unsere Chancen sinken“, murmelte Dean. Auch er trug nichts weiter als eine blutige Jeans. Es war ihm egal.

Sie erreichten die Treppen und gingen langsam hinunter. Dean ließ den Blick aufmerksam durch die Umgebung schweifen. Jeden Moment rechnete er damit, dass die Geister aus dem Nichts auftauchten und sie angriffen. Ganz gewiss würde man sie nicht einfach ohne Kampf aus dem Haus heraus marschieren lassen. Dessen war er sich absolut sicher.

Er setzte den Fuß auf den Boden. Sie hatten auch die Treppen ohne Zwischenfälle gemeistert und langsam wurde ihm mulmig zu Mute. Beinahe wünschte Dean sich schon, dass die verdammten Geister sich endlich auf sie stürzen würden. Darauf zu warten, dass sie sich endlich zeigten, machte ihn rasend.

Mit offenem Mund starrte er die große Eingangstür an. Sie stand offen. Wärme und Licht drang in das Haus, hüllte sie beide ein. Er stieß Lindsey leicht in die Seite, der sich umwandte und ebenfalls sehnsüchtig zur offenen Tür blickte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach losrennen“, flüsterte Dean angespannt. So nah, fast schon zum Greifen. Das Ende, die Erlösung.

„Scheiß drauf. Versuchen wir’s“, knurrte Lindsey angespannt. Dean nickte, holte erneut tief Luft und rannte los. Lindsey tat es ihm gleich, war neben ihm, dicht bei ihm. Sie näherten sich der Tür in rasendem Tempo. Plötzlich schrie Lindsey auf und Dean stoppte abrupt ab, wandte sich um. Lindsey war nicht mehr bei ihm. Dort stand er, fünf Meter hinter ihm und hieb auf seine Ebenbilder ein, die nur lachten und gleich darauf wieder erschienen.

„Lauf, Dean! Verdammt nochmal! Renn!“, brüllte Lindsey in seine Richtung, wandte sich ihm für einen winzigen Augenblick zu. Einer der Dean-Geister tauchte aus dem Nichts hinter Lindsey auf, eine Eisenstange in der Hand, hoch erhoben, bereit zum Schlag.

„Oh Lindsey!“, säuselte der Geist.

„Nein! Pass auf!“, schrie Dean und wollte wieder zurück. Doch etwas packte ihn von hinten, zerrte ihn rückwärts, von Lindsey weg. „Nein! Lindsey!“

Nach seiner Warnung hatte sich Lindsey umgedreht und den Geist erblickt. Er riss die Hand hoch, um sich vor dem Schlag zu schützen, ihn abzuwehren. Zu spät. Die Stange sauste herab, traf ihn am Kopf und Lindsey ging stöhnend zu Boden.

„Verschwinde endlich. Du bist langweilig“, fauchte ihn der andere Dean-Geist an, zog, zerrte, schob ihn in Richtung der offenen Tür. Mit offenem Mund und untätig musste Dean mit ansehen, wie Lindsey, der längst am Boden lag, von den restlichen Geistern getreten und geprügelt wurde. Wieder und wieder sauste die Eisenstange auf seinen Körper herab. Er wand sich, wimmerte und mit erneuter Kraft riss Dean sich los und stürzte zurück zu ihm, um Lindsey vor den Geistern zu retten.

Ein heftiger Schlag traf ihn, gegen die Brust und Dean wurde zurückgeschleudert, flog regelrecht durch die offene Tür, prallte hart auf dem Boden auf. Doch er rappelte sich sofort wieder hoch, rannte zurück. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, fiel diese jedoch ins Schloss und so sehr Dean auch tobte und schrie, sich dagegen warf und gegen das dunkle Holz trat: Die schwere Tür bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Drinnen hörte er Lindsey schreien, bis er irgendwann verstummte. Mit Tränen in den Augen sank Dean auf die Knie. Sein Körper schmerzte, der nagende Hunger hatte wieder eingesetzt, Wut brodelte so heiß in seinem Körper, dass er das Gefühl hatte, gleich zu explodieren. Er legte die Hand gegen das dunkle Holz, lehnte die Stirn gegen den unerbittlichen Widerstand.

„Es tut mir leid, Lindsey. Vergib mir. Bitte vergib mir. Ich wollte das nicht. Bitte, Lindsey!“, flüsterte er immer und immer wieder. Doch nur Stille antwortete ihm. Irgendwann wurde Dean klar, dass er nicht ewig hier sitzen bleiben konnte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er den Schutz der Sonne für seine Flucht haben würde und er war sich sicher, dass die Werwölfe zurückkommen würden, sobald sie unterging. Er hatte keine Waffen bei sich. Den Kerzenständer hatte er verloren, als ihn sein Ebenbild grob durch die Tür gestoßen hatte.

Matt und noch immer gegen die Tränen ankämpfend, wandte sich Dean schließlich um und ging los. Immer weiter geradeaus, weg von dem riesigen Haus, in welchem er Lindsey zurückgelassen hatte.

Wie lange er so ging, wusste Dean nicht. Quälender Durst war längst zu Hunger und Schmerz gekommen, Gewissensbisse und Trauer gesellten sich dazu und quälten ihn zusätzlich, die beim Anblick der Sonne in Vergessenheit geratene Müdigkeit und Mattheit hatte sich längst wieder eingestellt. Gerade als Dean aufgeben wollte, sich einfach irgendwo hinlegen und zusammenrollen, egal ob er dann aufwachen würde, weil ein Werwolf oder sonst etwas an ihm herum nagte, sah er vor sich eine Straße.

Dean nahm all seine verbliebene Kraft zusammen und stolperte darauf zu, hoffte, dass bald ein Auto kommen und ihn mitnehmen würde.

Tatsächlich musste er nicht lange warten, da fuhr ein roter Mustang an ihm vorbei, hielt kurz vor ihm. Die junge Frau sah ihn aus großen, geschockten Augen an.

„Ich weiß, ich erwecke nicht gerade vertrauen“, murmelte Dean matt. „Ich hab einiges durchgemacht … wäre es möglich, dass sie mich bis zum nächsten Ort mitnehmen?“ Sie zögerte, musterte seinen verdreckten Körper, die blutbesudelten Jeans. „Ich bin zu müde um noch zu stehen. Bitte. Ich brauche Hilfe“, murmelte Dean flehend. „Fahren Sie zum nächsten Ort und schicken sie mir jemanden vorbei, ja?“ Sie schluckte und umgriff das Lenkrad fester.

„Steigen Sie ein“, meinte sie endlich. „Aber ich warne Sie: Ich habe Pfefferspray hier und ich werde es benutzen!“ Dean nickte schwach, ließ sich in den Beifahrersitz fallen und schloss die Augen, als der Motor endlich aufheulte und sich das Auto in Bewegung setzte.

„Dean Winchester“, hörte er auf einmal die Stimme der jungen Frau und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Ich muss gestehen … ich hatte mir dich weit furchteinflößender vorgestellt. Du bist erbärmlich. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich dich ja einfach laufen lassen. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du wirklich eine Gefahr bist.“ Sie lachte. „Aber es geht nicht nach mir.“

Dean sah die schwarzen Augen, sah den Lauf der Waffe, der auf ihn gerichtet war und er konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Der Schuss hallte laut und dröhnend in seinen Ohren und dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum.


	16. Epilog

Zeit hatte längst keine Bedeutung mehr, denken war zu viel verlangt. Alles, was Dean wahrnahm, war Schmerz. Allumfassend, tosend, brennend, verzehrend. Er hatte aufgehört mitzuzählen, wie oft er jetzt schon gestorben war und wie oft die Folter wieder von Neuem angefangen hatte. Er hatte aufgegeben, mitzurechnen, welche Foltermethoden die Dämonen wie oft an ihm ausprobiert hatten. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, keinen Mut.

„Dean Winchester.“ Matt hob Dean den Kopf. Alastair. Wieder einmal. „Wie fühlst du dich?“ Dean war zu matt, zu weit weg, um zu reagieren. „Weißt du, Dean. Das alles könnte für dich vorbei sein. Für immer. Alles was du tun musst, ist selbst das Messer aufzunehmen und ein paar Seelen zu foltern. Wäre das wirklich so schlimm? Keine Schmerzen mehr, keine Pein, keine Qual … nur süße Rache, für jeden Schnitt, den du erdulden musstest.“ Abwartend sah ihn Alastair an.

„Weitermachen!“, murrte Dean ihn an. Niemals. Niemals würde er so tief sinken. Niemals würde er als das enden, was er sein Leben lang gehasst, verabscheut und gejagt hatte. Er war besser als die Dämonen, die er reihenweise in die Hölle zurückgeschickt oder vernichtet hatte. Tausendmal besser als sie. Niemals würde er tun, was sie von ihm verlangten, was sie ihm anboten.

Davon abgesehen, fand er es nur gerecht, dass sie ihn in Stücke hackten, Haut und Fleisch von seinen Knochen zogen. Er hatte Lindsey im Stich gelassen, ihn zurückgelassen, in der Hölle. Allein mit den Geistern. Er war sich sicher, dass es dem anderen Mann kein bisschen besser ging als ihm. Und er hatte es zugelassen! Sollten sie ihn doch in Stücke hacken und wieder zusammensetzen. Sollte seine Stimme doch heiser werden, vom vielen Schreien, sollte der Schmerz seinen Verstand benebeln. Alles das war besser, als bei klarem Verstand sein und sich selbst immer wieder vorzuwerfen, dass er Lindsey im Stich gelassen hatte. Es war eine gerechte Strafe. Lindsey hatte ihm vertraut!

Anfangs hatte sich Dean noch gewehrt. Er hatte debattiert und gebrüllt, gesagt, dass sie das nicht machen konnten. Er hatte schließlich eine Abmachung getroffen.

„Abmachung, huh? Nicht mit uns, Dean. Wir haben andere Pläne mit dir. Und mit uns hast du einen Vertrag geschlossen, den du nicht so einfach abschütteln kannst“, hatte ihm Alastair grinsend erklärt.

Richtig. Er hatte den Vertrag geschlossen, es war seine eigene Schuld, dass er nun hier war. Also hatte Dean beschlossen, es wie ein Mann zu tragen, auch wenn es mit jedem Tag schlimmer wurde und schwieriger zu bewerkstelligen.

Dennoch erklärte er Alastair jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass er nicht zustimmen würde. Jeden gottverdammten Tag. Seit Jahren schon.

Sie ließen erneut von ihm ab, ganz einfach, weil Dean längst nicht mehr in der Lage war, seine Agonie hinauszubrüllen, weil es nichts mehr gab, was sie ihm noch hätten antun können. Sein Kopf sackte kraftlos nach vorne. Gleich würde er wieder zu sich kommen und sein Körper würde keine Spuren mehr aufweisen, von der Folter und nachdem er ihm erneut das Angebot unterbreitet hatte, würde Alastair seinem Gefolge bedeuten, weiterzumachen und die ganze Sache würde von vorne beginnen. Dean wappnete sich erneut für die Begegnung mit Alastair. Er musste stark bleiben, wiederstehen, auch wenn es ihn alle Kraft kostete.

„Du kennst das Angebot ja mittlerweile!“, durchbrach Alastairs Stimme die kurze Stille.

 

~*~

  
_„Und jeden Tag habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er sich das sonstwo hinstecken kann. 30 Jahre habe ich ihm das gesagt … aber dann konnte ich es nicht mehr, Sammy. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Und ich bin da runter und Gott möge mir beistehen, ich bin einfach runter. Und ich habe angefangen, sie auseinanderzunehmen … Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viele Seelen es waren. Was ich ihnen alles angetan habe …“_

  
_„Dean … Dean, sieh doch … du hast es 30 Jahre lang ausgehalten. Das ist länger als sonst irgendwer durchgehalten hätte!“_

  
_Sam schwieg, während Dean versuchte, die Tränen zurückzudrängen. Oh ja, er wünschte so sehr, er könnte nichts mehr fühlen. Und er hatte seinen Bruder soeben wieder belogen. Eine weitere Lüge. Doch niemals, niemals in seinem gesamten Dasein würde er Sam die Wahrheit sagen. Er würde es nicht verstehen. Niemand konnte das. Er konnte es selbst nicht einmal wirklich verstehen._

  
_„Wie ich mich fühle? Das … in mir drin … Ich wünschte, ich könnte gar nichts fühlen, Sammy. Ich wünschte, ich könnte verdammt noch mal nichts mehr fühlen.“_

 

~*~

 

„Und du kennst meine Antwort“, meinte Dean und schaffte es sogar, Alastair frech anzugrinsen. „Also lass uns weiter machen, huh?“

„Wie du wünschst.“ Alastair nickte knapp und grinste boshaft. Fast noch etwas boshafter als die hunderte Male zuvor. Dean schloss die Augen und ließ sich wieder in die Fesseln fallen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wartete darauf, dass ihn Krallen und Klingen in Stücke rissen.

Nichts geschah. Minutenlang. Und was dann passierte, war schlimmer als alles, was Dean in den fast 30 Jahren widerfahren war, die er nun schon in Stücke gerissen wurde.

„Nein! Bitte! Lasst mich los. Ich … was habt ihr vor? Dean! Dean! Hilf mir! Oh Gott, hilf mir. Bitte! Dean!“ Dean riss die Augen auf und starrte auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Ihm gegenüber hatte man jetzt also Lindsey an eine Vorrichtung gekettet, ebenso wie ihn und noch während Lindsey sich mit allen Kräften wehrte und sträubte, fingen die Dämonen hämisch lachen an, sich an Lindsey auszutoben.

Die Schmerzschreie des anderen Mannes ließen Dean das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er wollte das nicht sehen, wollte es nicht hören, doch Dean war noch immer gefesselt und konnte sich die Ohren nicht zuhalten. Und so sehr er es auch wollte, schien sein Körper nicht zu gehorchen. Er konnte die Augen nicht schließen, nicht einmal den Kopf abwenden.

Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Lindsey vor seinen Augen in Stücke gerissen wurde, hörte seine Schreie, bis sie gurgelnd und keuchend erstarben. Einen Augenblick später jedoch, war Lindsey wieder zurück, sein Körper wieder geheilt und sie begannen erneut. Langsamer diesmal. Qualvoller. Und wieder musste Dean hinsehen, konnte sich nicht wehren.

Wütend brüllend riss er an den Ketten, versuchte sich zu befreien, schrie die Dämonen an, dass sie ihn nehmen sollten.

„Ich bin es, den ihr wollt. Ich bin hier, verdammt! Lasst ihn in Ruhe! Er hat nichts damit zu tun! Ihr verdammten Schweine! Ihr elendigen Bastarde!“ Dean brüllte sich heiser, doch sie ignorierten ihn. All ihre Aufmerksamkeit gehörte Lindsey und der Aufgabe, ihn möglichst langsam und qualvoll auseinanderzunehmen.

Immer wieder rief der andere Mann nach ihm, verlangte zu wissen, was los war. Wo sie waren, bat, bettelte um Hilfe, flehte um Gnade, die er nicht erhalten sollte. Irgendwann war es vorbei, Lindsey wieder still und erneut trat Alastair zu Dean und lächelte geradezu freundlich.

„Nochmal zu meinem Angebot …“

~*~

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste Dean nicht. Es kam ihm vor wie weitere 30 Jahre, in denen er schweigend und tatenlos zugesehen hatte, wie Lindsey vor seinen Augen wieder und wieder zerstückelt worden war. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er hielt die gepeinigten Schreie nicht mehr aus, konnte nicht länger damit leben, dass er nicht einen Kratzer mehr davon getragen hatte, seit sie angefangen hatten, Lindsey zu quälen.

„Dean! Gut siehst du aus.“ Alastair betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Dein Freund nicht so unbedingt, aber hey. Wenn es dir Spaß macht …“

„Was willst du von mir?“, fragte Dean matt.

„Das was ich schon von Anfang an von dir wollte. Ich mach dich los und du nimmst die Folter auf. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Du hast deine Ruhe und als kleiner Bonus … wir werden deinen Freund nicht nur in Ruhe lassen, Dean. Er wird Frieden haben. Kleine Abmachung mit seinen Bossen.“

„Was soll das heißen?“

„Er bleibt nicht hier unten, er kommt nicht zurück dort hinauf. Er landet an einem anderen Ort, der friedlich und ruhig ist. Keine Vampire, keine Dämonen, keine Monster … er kann ein ruhiges und friedliches Leben führen und wird sich nicht einmal an all das hier erinnern. Wie klingt das in deinen Ohren, huh?“

Erneut starrte Dean die leblosen Überreste vor sich an. Seit einer Ewigkeit hatte Lindsey ihn nicht mehr angesehen, hatte aufgehört, ihn zu rufen. Ganz so als wüsste er, dass Dean für seine Agonie verantwortlich war. Und Dean vermisste das helle Blau seiner Augen so sehr. Er focht einen schweren Kampf in seinem Innersten. Doch es ging nicht mehr nur um ihn. Es ging um Lindsey. Er musste ihn beschützen. Er musste es einfach.

„Ich tu’s“, flüsterte Dean unter Tränen. „Aber ich will mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass es ihm gut geht, bevor ich das hier mache.“

„Ich muss dich warnen, Dean. Wenn du irgendwelche Tricks versuchst, dann werdet ihr beiden wieder hier landen und dann für die Ewigkeit. Wenn du mein Angebot jetzt annimmst und dein Versprechen brichst, wirst du es nie wieder hören und du wirst es böse bereuen. Wenn du denkst, das war schon das Schlimmste, bedenke, dass wir Dämonen sind.“

Dean nickte schweigend. Als ob ihm das nicht klar wäre!

„Gut.“

~*~

Dean schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht an. Irritiert wollte er sich aufrichten, doch etwas lag schwer auf seiner Brust. Lindsey!

Der andere Mann reckte sich leicht und gähnte, richtete sich träge auf, nur um sich doch wieder an seine Brust zu kuscheln.

„Noch 5 Minuten“, murmelte Lindsey. „Vielleicht auch 10.“ Dean schwieg. Überglücklich schloss er Lindsey in die Arme, drückte ihn an sich. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es nur für einen kurzen Moment war, wollte er doch jede Sekunde genießen.

Kurze Zeit später richtete sich Lindsey mit einem Ruck auf und sein Blick schoss zur Uhr auf dem Nachtkästchen.

 

„Verdammt!“, murrte er missmutig. „Wolltest du mich schlafen lassen? Muss doch zur Arbeit! Und du solltest dich auch anziehen.“ Lindsey drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und sprang dann auf. Nur wenige Minuten später ging Dean in die Küche, in der Lindsey gerade Rühreier und Speck machte. „Kann dich ja nicht hungrig aus dem Haus werfen!“, lachte er. Dann wurde sein Blick ernst. „Dean? Was ist los?“

„Nichts“, meinte Dean lächelnd. „Hab nur schlecht geträumt. Das ist alles.“

„Och … armes Baby!“ Neckend zog ihn Lindsey in seine Arme und küsste ihn. Dean erwiderte den langen Kuss liebevoll. Wenn es auch nur für einen Moment war: Er befand sich im Himmel.

Sie gingen beide aus dem Haus. Dean sah einen Mann unweit vom Haus an der Straße stehen und er wusste, dass es das Zeichen für ihn war, dass er gehen musste. Wie gern wäre er geblieben, hier bei Lindsey. Doch er hatte ein Versprechen einzuhalten. Für Lindsey.

„Hey. Pass auf dich auf!“, murmelte er, als er Lindsey in die Arme zog und sich einen letzten Kuss stahl.

„Immer. Bis heute Abend“, meinte Lindsey lächelnd und strich ihm über die Wange. „Ah … ich habe heute noch gar nicht gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, nicht wahr?“, murmelte er und küsste Dean erneut. Dann löste er sich und stieg in das Auto, winkte zum Abschied und fuhr dann los. Seufzend blickte ihm Dean nach, verdrängte den Gedanken daran, was er gleich tun würde. Tun musste.

Er wusste, er würde Lindsey niemals wieder sehen … und er hatte es ihm nicht einmal sagen können.

 

_Laß mein Aug den Abschied sage  
Den mein Mund nicht nehmen kann  
Schwer, wie schwer ist er zu tragen  
Und ich bin doch sonst ein Mann._

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zitat am Ende (das Gedicht) stammt von Johann Wolfgang von Goethe


End file.
